Final Fantasy: Miracle
by ysleungrockman
Summary: Final Fantasy: Miracle is a story that the protagonists of Tokyo Ghoul, Sword Art Online, Aldnoah Zero and Owari no Seraph gathered together and, fight the Yokai and different enemies from different dimensions. In this story, we can see many crossover also with game like Colossal Kaiju Combat and Mortal Kombat inside it. A little bit shounen ai is included.
1. Chapter 1 - Magun

**Note: This story includes Tokyo Ghoul, Sword Art Online, Aldnoah Zero, Owari no Seraph and more.**

 **Volume 1 – The Beginning**

 **Chapter 1 – Magun**

[Normal world, Kaneki's team's recording room – 1st Jan, 2016 14:05]

"Hello, everyone! My name is Kaneki! Welcome back to…"

A white haired and masked young boy was recording a gameplay video for uploading to YouTube. His name was Kaneki Ken, the tragic boy who was the protagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul world. But now, he was in the normal world as a YouTuber.

His channel was called Kaneki's Gaming, which was about playing video games with his new friends from other dimensions. Since his channel was about some anime characters playing games, many anime fans were attracted to subscribe. Although Kaneki has honestly told his fans that they were real, most people did not trust it.

[Normal world, Kaneki's team's recording room – 1st Jan, 2016 14:42]

"… I think it's now time to end this episode. Thank you so much for watching, and I will see you in the next video! Good bye!" Kaneki turned off the recorder and then started editing.

"Kaneki!" There was a mechanical cute voice come from the back. Kaneki turned around and saw a small and round robot in front of him.

"Ah, Haro! You're here. What's up?" Kaneki took down his mask.

"Yeah, you have been a Youtuber for a month. How do you feel?" Haro replied.

"It's fun. Playing games with new friends makes me almost forget the pain and tragedy I had before. But… I still worried about them… in the Tokyo Ghoul world." Kaneki was worrying about people in his own world, including the Quinx Squad in CCG and also his ghoul friends from :re coffee shop.

"Don't worry! We can always go back to your home world in the next second there. So nothing will happen when we are here!"

"Haha! I forgot about that." Kaneki said. "That's really mind-blowing concept."

"Well, where are Kirito, and others?" Then Kaneki continued to ask.

"Your wife and others are now in the supermarket." Haro answered. "Inaho said he wanted to make a hearty dinner for all of us tonight so he called everyone to help him."

"That sounds great! But I'm afraid I couldn't enjoy it…" As Kaneki was a half ghoul, he could only consume human meat, or coffee.

"That's no problem! An excellent coffee will be prepared for you, plus the special sugar made by the amazing Haro army!"

"That's really amazing!" Kaneki smiled.

Kaneki thought about the tragedy and pain he faced before. But now he could live happily with his new friends. He felt a little bit of unreal.

"By the way, I am actually here to tell you that your weapon has been completely repaired." Haro said.

"The repair has completed? Great, I can hunt those Yokai again."

"Would you mind to check out the weapon now?"

"Sure! I am so excited!"

[Normal world, Haro army's Magic Workshop – 1st Jan, 2016 15:01]

Kaneki and Haro arrived in the magic workshop. It was the place that the Haro's army researching on magic. And there was a purple Haro waiting for them.

"OK, Kaneki, here're your guns." The purple Haro gave Kaneki a red gun and also a large golden cylindrical thing. "The red gun can shoot infinite bullets and does not need any recharge. But it cannot deal a lot of damages if the opponent is way more strong."

Then purple Haro extends its right hand and point its finger to the golden cylinder. "The golden one is the Magun. Now, it is frozen. You can activate it when you need it. Then it will become a three barreled golden gun."

Purple Haro took out a black cloak and a belt which had different colors of soil bullets on it, to Kaneki. Kaneki wore them. "We have all the soil bullets on this belt. When you use your Magun, choose three most suitable soil bullets and use them to summon creature to deal with the situaton you face. Have you remembered all the formulas?" Haro said.

"Remembered. But why each time I use the bullets, I need to shout out the formulas?" Kaneki asked.

"Those formulas are like spells which are to activate the magic of the soil charge triad. If you don't say them, you can't summon any creature." Purple Haro answered.

Kaneki took out a bullet and said. "That's strange. This is just like when you're fighting, you need to shout out the move name. It makes me look like I am having 'Chunibyo'…"

"You can think it's a way of style change. Couldn't it be a sign for you to start to break the tragedy?" Haro said.

"Yeah… You're right." Kaneki turned around and looked at Green Haro. "Green Haro. Could you please help me edit and upload the video?"

"You want to go out and try your weapon now?"

"Yup."

"Alright, but please come back home early."

[Normal world, street – 1st Jan, 2016 16:00]

Kaneki was on the street for about an hour but still can't find any trace of Yokai. Then suddenly, he heard a female scream come out from an alley. Kaneki immediately ran into it to check what happened. There were three Yokai capturing a girl. They were ghouls, but different from Kaneki, they were Yokai living in this world.

"Another human? Our dinner will become abundant." One of the ghoul said.

"Wait, he is not a human. His smell is different. I can sense he has the same aura as us. It tells me he also wants to consume on human meat." Another ghoul said.

Then Kaneki immediately took out the red gun and shot at those ghouls. Two of them were killed but one of them was fast enough to avoid the attacks.

"Don't compare me with you. Yokai!" Kaneki said. Then he continued to shoot at the remained ghoul but still could not hit it.

"Originally, I was thinking about sharing some meats with you. However, it looks like you just want to kill me. Unfortunately, you can't beat me! Hahahaha!" The ghoul said.

Kaneki knew that only using the red gun cannot defeat that ghoul. So he looked at the Magun. The emerald on it started glowing. "It has moved!" Kaneki started to shout out. "Soil, it's my power!"

A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

"Ha! You thought this toy could kill me? Haha! Try shooting at me! I am not afraid at it!" The ghoul said.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger to the ghoul. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a black soil bullet from his belt. "The origin of all things, mother black!" He just bounced his finger and the black bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"A heat that will scorch all creation, fire red!" A red bullet inserted.

"And finally, the critical point of everything, burning gold!" Kaneki bounced the final gold bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Burn up! I summon you! Phoenix!" The Magun shot out a black, a red and a golden light. The three lights gathered and flew towards the ghoul.

The ghoul quickly dodged it. Then the lights changed direction quickly and straightly hit it. However, it looked like those lights did not have any effect on the ghoul.

"What's that? This is all you got?" After the ghoul said that, its body suddenly generated a lot of heat, and started to expand.

"Ahhhhhh… Why would this happen?!" Just after a few seconds, the ghoul exploded because of too much expansion. A Phoenix came out from that, and flew towards the boundary of the sky.

Then the Magun turned back into its cylindrical form. The girl who had been captured by the ghouls has restored her consciousness and started to look at Kaneki. She then stood up and walked towards him.

"Thank you for saving me!" The girl said.

"You're welcomed." Kaneki turned around and tried to walk away, but the girl just stopped him.

"Are… are you Kaneki?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am." Kaneki turned around and looked at the girl.

"Ah! Kaneki-senpai! I am your big fan!"

"Thank you for being my fan. But you will forget everything happened today later. If you want to say something, tell me in the comment section on YouTube. I need to go back home now to enjoy my hearty coffee. Good bye!" After Kaneki said that, he turned around again and so walked away.

Then in the next day, the girl really forgot everything happened. That was because Yokai was actually a form of magic. When they died, their existence and the evidence of existence would also disappear. So unless someone got mental damage from Yokai, no one would remember what has happened.

So now Kaneki arrived in a new world and got his new weapon, Magun! How will his future change in his new journey?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - Kaze and Kumo

**Chapter 2 – Kaze and Kumo**

[Normal world, Kaneki's team's recording room – 3rd Jan, 2016 13:20]

"… So it's time to end this episode here. Thank you all so much for watching! We will see you in the next video! Bye bye!" Kaneki, and a black haired and black dressing boy said. That boy was Kirito, also known as Kirigaya Kazuto. He was the male protagonist of Sword Art Online.

"This game is pretty awesome, isn't it?" Kaneki turned off the recorder, then took off his mask, and said.

"Yeah. Compared to other RPG game, this one has a very unique system, and the story is also amazing. But compared to ALO…" Kirito showed a sad face. It looked like something has happened in his own world.

"Don't be sad." Kaneki said. "I have promised you to revenge together, right?"

"Yes." Smile was back on Kirito's face. "But before doing so, we should train more to raise our prowess."

"Absolutely! However, Haro still hasn't finished the training machine…"

"Then let's go to see the progress!"

"Good idea!"

Then a cute voice came from the back. "Papa! Mama!" A cute white and black haired little boy ran towards Kaneki and Kirito.

"Ah, Haise!" Kirito picked up that little boy. "Come, kiss mama!" Haise kissed Kirito's cheek.

"Papa also wants a kiss!" Kaneki said. Then Haise turned his head and kissed Kaneki's cheek.

"Good boy!" Kaneki touched Haise's head.

"Papa! Mama! Let's play video game together!"

"But your Papa and Mama needed to do something else…"

"Can't play video game together?" Haise said disappointedly.

"Well, although we can't play video game now, we are actually going to Haro Lab. Haise, let's go there to see if there're some interesting new products!"

"Yeah! Haro Lab!"

"Then let's go!" Kirito and Kaneki gave all editing and uploading work to green Haro. They both held up Haise's hands, and three people together set off to the Haro Lab.

[Normal world, Haro Lab – 3rd Jan, 2016 14:00]

Kirito, Kaneki and Haise together arrived in the Haro Lab. Haro Lab were a place that researching on technology and science, and also the way to combine them with magic. There was a lot of Haro working in front of the computers or experimental equipment. Inaho and Slaine, the two male protagonists of Aldnoah Zero, were also working there.

"So these physical properties should be inside this class, right?" Slaine asked Inaho.

"I think so. But remember you should also add this one." Inaho answered.

"Hello! How is the progress?" Kirito walked towards them and said, followed by Kaneki and Haise.

"Ah! Kirito, Kaneki and also Haise-chan! You all are here." Slaine said.

Then Inaho looked towards them. "You mean the progress of the development of the training machine, right? Unfortunately, still 0%..."

"How could that still be 0%? We are here for more than 3 weeks now." Kaneki doubtfully asked.

"Because we are still in the process of developing Magicode. Our system needs magic to run. But if we use common magic to produce that, it will be difficult to combine them together. Therefore, we need a better system."

"What is Magicode?" Haise asked, with a cute voice.

"Good question, Haise-chan. Magicode is a programming language that tells a computer how to perform magic. Magic is related to the miracle and is able to modify our world. As our world includes a lot of physical and chemical properties, different magic can alter or simulate those properties. However, as there are too much magic and properties there, it is very difficult to combine them into a system. Therefore, we are creating a magic language that can be typed in a computer to make it easier to produce our training system." Slaine explained.

"That's interesting. If we finished the magic language, could we make magic game?" Kirito asked.

"Sure. That's how our training system will be." Inaho answered.

Haise was interested very much. Slaine picked him up to let him see the screen.

"Haise-chan. Want to see some simulation?"

"Yeah!" Haise said excitedly.

Then Inaho and Slaine brought everyone to a room. Almost all sides were covered by walls there. Only a door and a window could be seen on one of the walls. Behind that window, there was a confined space, and a table inside it. Inaho took out a laptop and connected it with a special device.

"What is that device?" Kirito asked.

"This is the magic battery. If we want to perform magic, oblation is needed. In this world, the oblation required is human blood, so this device is actually a container with human blood inside it."

"But… where did the blood come from?" Kaneki asked in surprise.

"Produced by stem cell technology. The Haro army just finished it."

Then Inaho input some codes to the laptop. After hitting the proceed button, a large metal cube was produced on the table in the other side.

"We now successfully produced Francium in the other room." Inaho said.

"Francium? Is that the element which only has a short half-life?"

"Yes. But I just extended its half-life to about several thousand years by Magicode, so we can do whatever experiment on it. Now let's continue by producing some water." Inaho input more codes into the computer. A cube of still water is created, and it is covering the Francium cube. Then the Francium cube suddenly reacted with water and exploded.

"Great. Francium is really less reactive than Cesium and even potassium. The quantum effect is right."

"That's awesome!" Haise excitedly said.

Kaneki and Kirito were surprised by the experiment. It was unbelievable that magic and science could combine to perform this.

"So Magicode can really do everything?"

"Yes, but it depends on the capacity of the battery, a.k.a. the amount of oblations."

"Then our mysteries could also be solved…"

"You mean the mystery why only one of your swords exists in our world?"

"Yes. Only my Elucidator exists in this world. I missed my Dark Repulser and Excalibur."

"Also my Kagune. I can't use it here."

"Haro also wanted to solve these mysteries. However, more mysteries were found while investigation. So when we finish the Magicode, we will investigate on that."

"Alright…"

"So for now, the training machine is still not yet in development. We will try to complete it as soon as possible. We estimate the system will be done after three weeks. Maybe you two could have Yokai hunt for training at this time being."

"Ah, as we talk about Yokai hunting, in this morning, our sensor has detected an abnormal magic power source in an abandoned factory. You two can go there to investigate it."

"But then who takes care of Haise?"

"We are busy on development now… But you may ask Yuu and Mika to take care of Haise. They should be free now."

"Haise, would you like to play with Mika and Yuu now?" Haise nodded his head.

"Good enough! I can finally wield my sword again."

[Normal world, abandoned factory – 3rd Jan, 2016 15:22]

Kirito and Kaneki arrived in the abandoned factory. "It should be here…" Kirito said.

The two people walked inside the building. In front of them was a pile of human bones.

"These many human bones… This place must be the nest of Yokai." Kaneki said.

Then they heard some creepy laughter coming out. "Hehehehe. Stupid humans! It's unbelievable that you come here to become our dinner! As a prize, we will 'treat you well'!"

A lot of Yokai swooped out to attack Kirito and Kaneki. They were actually ghouls which have appeared before. Kaneki took out his red gun and started to shoot. Kirito also took out his Elucidator to cut them. They successfully killed many of them but there were more coming.

"It's not good. There's too much of them!"

"No problem!" Kirito took out a bottle of potion. He threw it into air and then cut it in half by his Elucidator. "Embraced by the magical tune played by mist. Now sleep! Black Etude!" The black potion summoned a black Sword Dragon. It charged towards those ghouls and killed every single one of them.

"I am not Black Swordsman anymore. I am now the Black Makenshi. Please call me 'Kuroki Kumo'."

"If you are the 'Kuroki Kumo', then should I be the 'Shiroi Kaze'?"

After Kaneki said that, there was suddenly an earthquake. The building started to collapse. Kirito and Kaneki ran out of the factory. A giant creature came out from the ground. "Damn you humans! How dare you kill all my children? You all must die!" The king of Ghoul with height of 80m has appeared in front of the two people.

"The boss monster is finally here. But he is too big. I am afraid my Elucidator and Black Etude can't damage him much…"

Then Kaneki looked at his Magun. The emerald on it started to glow. "It has moved!"

"So now it's your turn." Kirito said.

"Soil is my power!" A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually formed, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

"So you are the one who killed three of my children before? But your Phoenix summon won't work for me as I'm not afraid of fire!" King of Ghoul arrogantly said.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger to the King of Ghoul. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a gray bullet from his belt. "Grinding and devouring rocks, Shark Gray!" He just bounced his finger and the gray bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"The moment that dictates the time of extinction, Steel Gray!" Another gray bullet was inserted.

"And finally, the spirit that drops into infinite darkness, Silent Black!" Kaneki bounced the final black bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Swallow! I summon you! Macrosaurus!" The Magun shot out two different gray and a black light. The three lights gathered and became a giant Kaiju. It was a blue and abnormally fat T-Rex, Macrosaurus.

The King of Ghoul roared and ran towards Macrosaurus. Macrosaurus released his Putrid Cloud and impeded King of Ghoul. Then quickly, Macrosaurus bit off King of Ghoul's head. Within a short time, King of Ghoul was just got eaten completely.

After the King of Ghoul has been completely swallowed, Macrosaurus roared towards the sky and disappeared. Magun has also turned back to the golden cylinder. The two people started to celebrate for their victory.

"No one could beat down the strongest man and wife combination, right? Shiroi Kaze?" Kirito said.

Hearing from Kirito, Kaneki started to smile."That goes without saying. Kuroki Kumo!" Kaneki answered.

"Let's go back home! Haise is waiting for us." The two people has gone back home. After the fight, Haro army turned the collapsed factory back to normal. Still no one knew that someone was behind to eliminate Yokai for everyone. But, the most important thing is, the new Kaze and Kumo has born!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

**Chapter** **3 – Family**

[Normal world, Kaneki's team recording room – 9th Jan, 2016 13:15]

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh….." From the recording room, a large scream was coming out. A black haired and green eyed boy and, a blond haired and red eyed boy were recording and playing horror game. They were Hyakuya Yuichiro and Hyakuya Mikaela, the male protagonists of Owari no Seraph.

"I… I am not even scared… This… this game won't scare me…" Yuu said with trembling.

"But Yuu-chan, you just 'arghhhhhhhhhhhhh'ed loudly at the last jumpscare." Mika said.

"Shut up! Mika! I am not afraid…" Then suddenly another jumpscare appeared. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yuu just screamed again.

After 30 minutes of playing, Yuu and Mika said goodbye to their fans. Then Mika turned off the recorder.

"Sigh… Why are we still doing this? Shinoa, Guren and others are still in danger." Yuu said.

"Now it's actually quite good since no more humans will use Yuu-chan in the experiment of Owari no Seraph. We can have stable life here…"

Then Yuu's face showed a little angry on it. "How could you say something like that?! They are also our family! We must rescue them!"

"OK! I know! I know!"

"Haro!" A mechanical cute voice came from the back. "That couple is quarreling again!" It was green Haro.

"Just a little argues. My Yuu-chan and I were getting along well."

"Mika, why the heck did you add 'My' in front of 'Yuu-chan'?"

"Of course, I am adding 'My'. Isn't everyone on the Internet calling us as the best couple in Owari no Seraph? We are canon, right?"

"Everyone on the Internet? Mika, aren't you not trusting others?"

"Haven't I promised to trust a little bit? Also, this world doesn't have the Owari no Seraph."

"I absolutely admit you two are the best couple from Owari no Seraph world. Then when is the planned date for the wedding ceremony?" Haro said.

"Ah! Wedding ceremony? We haven't planned that yet. But I think that day will come soon."

"What wedding ceremony? Don't say something strange!" Yuu blushed and said in more surprise.

Then Mika turned his head to look at Yuu. "Yuu-chan, don't you love me?"

"I never said I don't… but…" Yuu suddenly changed the topic. "Haro, shouldn't you be busy on the training machine? What are you looking for?"

"Ah. Since I heard your loud scream from the Haro Lab, I came here to check out what happened."

"What?! How can you hear that from that distance?!"

"Just kidding. I am here for checking your mental quality. But it looks like you are a little upset, Yuu." Haro said.

Yuu showed a sad face. "I really want to rescue Gurren, Shinoa, and others…"

"Please rest assured. Remembered I told you we can always go back in the next second, right? Nothing bad will happen there." Haro explained. "Also not only you, Kaneki, Kirito, Inaho and Slaine, everyone is also concerned. So please don't be upset. You are with the new family now."

"Thank you, Haro!"

"And as now, the training system is still not completed. Once again, you two could go to have a Yokai Hunt as the training at this moment"

"Good idea! Yuu-chan, let's go kill some Yokai!"

"Great! Now I have the morale. I will hunt down 100 Yokai today! Let's go, Mika!"

[Normal world, street – 9th Jan, 2016 16:00]

Yuu and Mika have been roaming on street for about 3 hours but still found nothing.

"It looks like today we couldn't hunt down 100 Yokai, Yuu-chan!"

"Yokai-san, where are you? I want to hunt you."

"I think no Yokai will response if you say something like that…"

Then a crying boy walked towards them. "Kid, what happened? Why are you crying?" Yuu walked towards the kid and wanted to pacify him.

"My daddy and mommy were eaten by a car…"

"Eaten by a car? How could that be possible?!" Mika said in surprise.

"Where was the car? Could you bring us there?" Then the kid brought them to the crime scene. However, not only they could not find any car, they could not find a single person there.

"Are you sure your parents were 'eaten'? How did that car look like?" The kid nodded and told Mika that the car was red in color.

"That's strange. If it's a traffic accident, there is no reason for no body found, or even a single bloodstain."

"What if the car is a Yokai?"

"It's possible. But that car is already gone. And we don't have any device that can trace Yokai. It's difficult for us to find it…" Mika said. "Maybe we can go to Haro Lab to get a Yokai tracing device."

"Kid, what's your name?" Yuu asked.

"Wong Sai Hang."

"So Sai Hang, I am Yuu, and he is Mika. Will you let us help rescue your parents?" Sai Hang nodded. Then the three people set off to Haro Lab.

[Normal world, Haro Lab – 9th Jan, 2016 16:30]

The three people arrived in Haro Lab. Inaho, Slaine and a lot of Haro were still working there.

"Ah! It's Yuu and Mika! And… a kid? Who is he?" Slaine said.

"He is Sai Hang. We found him crying on street while Yokai Hunt. After asking him, we knew his parents were 'eaten' by a car."

"'Eaten' by a car? That's odd."

"Since it's strange, we guessed that car may be a Yokai."

"Could it be a Tsukumogami?" Inaho said.

"Tsukumogami? What is that?".

"Tsukumogami was a kind of Yokai that transformed from object. There is a large variety of them. Common examples are the ones transformed from umbrella, vase, etc. If people treated their things well, those objects will become Tsukumogami and repay people. However, if people treated them badly, they will try to revenge on them."

"So that car is a Tsukagami, right? We need to rescue Sai Hang's parents from it."

"It's Tsukumogami, Yuu-chan."

"By the way, how did the car look like?"

"We only knew that was a red car."

Then Inaho took out a small device and connected it to the computer. He input some commands so the device printed out a car model. It was a red antique car. "Did that car look like this?"

Sai Hang shook his head. Then Inaho input another command to the computer. This time the device printed out several models. "How about these?"

Sai Hang pointed his finger to a red sports car model.

"That's really odd. It shouldn't be a sports car."

"Why?"

"Normally, a Tsukumogami needed a hundred year for the transformation. But this kind of sports car didn't have hundred year old…"

"I see… but… Who care what car it is! Let me find it out and beat it, and Sai Hang's parents can be rescued!"

"Hum? So you came here isn't for finding out what type of car it is? Then you actually came here for what?" Slaine asked.

"I nearly forgot… We are here to get a Yokai tracing device." Mika answered.

"A Yokai tracing device? Didn't you already have one?" Inaho pointed his finger towards the cursed gear on Yuu's waist. "The Oni inside your body, is called Asuramaru, right? He should be able to sense Yokai."

"Huh? Asuramaru can sense Yokai? But he never told me before."

"I can sense them, Yuu." Suddenly, Yuu was inside his own inner world. There was a long and blue haired and feminine clothing boy standing on Yuu's green katana. He was Asuramaru. "I have actually sensed tracks of Yokai. Those should be from that Tsukumogami."

"Asuramaru? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"How would I interrupt your dating with Mika?" Asuramaru said playfully.

"Why everyone said strange thing today…"

"Just kidding, Yuu." Asuramaru said. "Although there were tracks, I can't sense the existence of the Yokai. Maybe it has jumped into another dimension."

"If that's the case, how could we capture it?"

"That's why I haven't told you earlier. I've sensed multiple tracks there. Each track had a time difference… I think it's about 3 hours. That means the Yokai will appear every 3 hours. However, since there're doubtful points that I couldn't confirm, and then you just said you wanted to come here…"

"So that means when we are back at 19:00, that Yokai must be there, right?"

"That's it, although there're still some questionable points."

"Thank you, Asuramaru!" Yuu was back in the normal world. "Let's go back there at 19:00! The Yokai will appear again at that time!"

"That long? I can just hope Sai Hang's parents are still alive…"

[Normal world, street – 9th Jan, 2016 19:00]

The three people have been back in the same place again.

"The habit of that Yokai is appearing in every three hours, right? It should be the time." Mika said. "I hope Sai Hang's parents are still alive…"

Then Asuramaru sensed something. "It's coming, Yuu!" A red sports car without any driver was approaching them.

Mika drew his sword quickly. "Sword, drinks my blood!" Thorny vines were sprouted and pierced through Mika's hand. The sword then became crimson in color. Mika ran towards the car and cut the wheels. The red car then overturned.

"Damn it! Humans! How dare you cut my wheels?!" The underbody of the car was shown in front of everyone. There were no car parts but a lot of snake heads under it.

"So you are the Tsukahami! Where are Sai Hang's parents?!"

"It's Tsukumogami! And I have a name which is Kurumataro!" The car said. "And you mean that boy's parents? Ah, they're in my belly now. Human is just so tasty!"

"You really… ate them?" Yuu said with anger. Sai Hang started to cry.

Mika then ran towards Kurumataro and immediately penetrated one of its head with his sword. "Mind me ask a question? Why are you hurting humans?"

"You asked why? That's simple question. Those humans are really hateful. I am actually from another dimension. At there, I diligently helped humans to travel to everywhere every day. However, 8 years before, I was abandoned. Then 8 years later, I was even cut in half by the hateful humans. Luckily, I have been rescued by a Yokai scientist and he turned me into a Tsukumogami. I feel so lucky that I can take the chance to revenge on those humans!"

"Humans are surely hateful…"

"You agreed? Wait, your smell isn't like human." Kurumataro extended one of its snake heads and tried to smell Mika. "You are a vampire? I heard vampires were fighting humans. I have an idea. Let's cooperate and kill all humans!"

After Kurumataro finished talking, Mika just cut off some of its heads by his sword. "Although I ain't human and I really hate them, people here have taught me that I could try to trust."

Then Yuu drew his katana and penetrated through Kurumataro quickly. "Although you have faced a lot of misfortune, the people you just hurt were innocents. This… must not be forgiven! Asuramaru!" Yuu sent the cursed power to Kurumataro. Then after its scream, it started to 'burn away' and disappear.

After Kurumataro was completely destroyed, Yuu walked towards Sai Hang and tried to pacify him. "Sorry, I can't rescue your parents…"

"So as now, I will take care…" Then Mika put a hand on Yuu's shoulder and shook his head.

"I will send you to a new home. You will meet new family there… Please start a new life happily…" Yuu changed his words.

[Normal world, orphanage – 11th Jan, 2016 10:00]

Sai Hang was sent to an orphanage to start his new life. Although the psychological trauma caused by Yokai cannot be eliminated, purple Haro used some appeasing magic to let Sai Hang forget about his parents temporarily. So he can start a new life in the orphanage.

Yuu and Mika were standing outside, seeing Sai Hang playing with other kids.

"Sai Hang can play with other kids now. I can finally rest assured." Yuu said.

"Yup." Mika answered.

Then Yuu clenched his fists. "On one day, I promise I will eliminate all tragedy… and disaster!"

Mika looked at Yuu, and his purposeful stare. "I will always be with you, helping you, and protecting you… forever!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 - Strategy

**Chapter 4 – Strategy**

[Normal world, downtown – 17th Jan, 2016 3:00]

At 3:00 a.m. morning, when everyone was still asleep, a giant creature which looked like a giant chicken appeared at the downtown. Its name was Basan. The size showed that it was a Yokaiju. After its sudden appearance, the Yokaiju started to breathe fire around. The whole city was now covered by its blue flames.

The alarms in Kaneki's team headquarters immediately sounded. Kaneki, Kirito, Yuu and Mika quickly arrived in the downtown to fight with the Yokaiju. In the first stage of the battle, Kirito, Yuu and Mika tried to use their swords to cut, and Kaneki tried to use his red gun to shoot. But since the opponent was a monster that had 100m high and 50,000 tons, their attacks did not have any effect on it.

"Our normal attacks didn't work. What should we do?" Yuu said.

"To deal with a Yokaiju, Magun is the best weapon." Inaho said through radio. He and Slaine were in the headquarters to analyze information and make strategy.

"If the enemy uses fire, I will use ice to freeze it!" Kaneki said.

"It has moved!" He looked at the Magun. The emerald on it started to glow.

"Soil is my power!" A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

Basan has sensed the magic power and so started to look at Kaneki's team.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger towards Basan. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a green soil bullet from his belt. "The cry of a soul without light, forest green!" He just bounced his finger and the green bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"The soil that forbids the birth of life, maiden white!" A white bullet inserted.

"And finally, to freeze all things, ice blue!" Kaneki bounced the final blue bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Shine! I summon you! Shiva!" The Magun shot out a green, a white and a blue light. The three light gathered and became a creature that looked like an ice shield.

Shiva flew towards Basan and hit it. Basan was completely frozen.

"Do we succeed?" Kirito said.

However, the ice covering on Basan immediately crashed. It looked like it did not take much damage from it. Basan started to counter. It breathed fire towards Kaneki's team. The whole team jumped up to dodge the attack.

"It looks like the power was not enough!" Kirito said. "Kaneki, you may need to summon an ice creature of Kaiju level."

After Kirito saying that, the Magun suddenly transformed back into its normal form. The whole team was shocked.

"Everyone, please retreat!" Slaine said through radio.

"But the Yokaiju was still rampaging the city. How could we retreat?!" Yuu said in surprise.

"I promise it'll be alright! Please retreat now! We need a better strategy to beat this Yokaiju!" Inaho said.

Then everyone retreated to their own base.

[Normal world, Kaneki's team's measures room – 17th Jan, 2016 3:43]

Kaneki's team arrived in the measures room. Inaho and Slaine were waiting for them.

"Inaho!" Yuu yelled. "Why did you make us retreat?! That Yokaiju was still there. There're still a lot of people suffering and dying!"

"Please rest assured, Yuu!" Inaho said. "No one is suffering and dying."

Yuu was confused. And Inaho was just going to explain.

"Let me analyze the fire breathed out by the Yokaiju." Inaho turned on a 3D interface. A photo of Basan's fire was shown. "The fire was actually a cold fire. That means it has ice power in it. Therefore, summon creature of ice element was useless against it."

"So we should summon creature that has fire power, right?" Mika said.

"Yes." Slaine said. "However, the problem was another property of this fire."

"Let me explain." Inaho said. "Although it was a cold fire, it didn't burn or freeze anything. The fire will just absorb the magic power in the surrounding. When people are still asleep, the fire will suck the magic power from them without any harming, and making them feel pain. But it's still dangerous that the fire may dry out them. When the time comes, everyone will die. So we need to think of a better strategy before they're killed."

After listening to this, everyone's doubts were resolved. "So that's also why my Magun has turned back to normal." Kaneki said.

"But then how could we extinguish that fire? Since we couldn't use the Magun…"

"I have a plan." Inaho said. "The Magic Workshop was now making a potion that can extinguish that fire. So we need to…" Inaho explained his plan. "So this time, Slaine and I will also join the operation."

"But didn't your robots also not work at this world?"

"Our robots are not working." Slaine said. "But we had other equipment. Haro army has repaired them for us. Let's go checking out."

[Normal world, Kaneki's team's hangar – 17th Jan, 2016 3:52]

The 6 people have arrived in the hangar. There were a lot of robots, including Inaho's KG-6 Sleipnir, Slaine's Sky Carrier and also his Tharsis. Besides robots, there were also 3 human-sized armors which looked like Inaho's and Slaine's mobile units.

"So these are the armors you talked about? They looked so cool!"

"Yes, they are the Aldnoah Armor Series, including AAS-01, Orange which design was inspired by KG-6 Sleipnir, and AAS-02, Bat, which came from Slaine's Sky Carrier. And we also have AAS-03, Gull, which came from Slaine's Tharsis." Inaho said.

"With these armors, Inaho and I are now able to fight with human-sized enemy, although the opponent this time isn't small…" Slaine said.

"That's amazing! And now with these armors, the whole Kaneki's team can fight together."

"Yes! Absolutely!"

Then green Haro jumped towards them. "The magic potion has been prepared. The operation can be started soon!" Haro said.

"So now it's time to counter! Kaneki's team, dispatch!"

[Normal world, downtown – 17th Jan 4:01]

Back to the downtown, Basan was still breathing fire around. Then suddenly, multiple missiles were shot at the Yokaiju. This attracted its attention. In its eyesight, Slaine was wearing AAS-02 Bat and flying in air. At the same time, Inaho was wearing AAS-01 Orange and shooting its machine gun at Basan on ground.

Basan started to breathe fire towards them. They quickly ran backward to avoid the attack.

"Hey! Stupid chicken! Try to chase us if you can!" Slaine shouted.

As they were moving backward, Basan started to chase towards them.

"The Yokaiju is now chasing us. Are you ready, firefighting squad?" Inaho said through radio.

"We are ready!" Kirito, Yuu and Mika said. They were piloting 3 giant robots and extinguishing the fire by spraying the magic potion. However, "why our robots look like these?!" Their robots looked like a giant Haro, which holding a big watering can.

"For this question, you should ask Haro." Slaine laughed.

Since Inaho and Slaine attracted Basan's attention, the firefighting squad was able to extinguish the fire without any interrupts by the Yokaiju. Just after a few moments, all fire has been put out. And the 2 people continued to move backward and so finally they led Basan to the open country. When they came near a giant lake, Slaine quickly flew down and picked up Inaho to the sky. Basan just fell into the lake.

"Checkmate!" Inaho said. The lake was actually dug by the Haro army and was filled by magic potion. As the inner of Basan was full of magic fire, the magic potion lake just dramatically reduced the prowess of the Yokaiju.

"Now it's your turn, Kaneki!" Slaine said.

Kaneki was at the front of the lake. He looked at his Magun. The emerald on it started to glow. "It has moved!"

"Soil is my power!" A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger towards Basan. "The soil charge triad to use against you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a brown soil bullet from his belt. "A completeness that goes through solid ground, earth brown!" He just bounced his finger and the brown bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"Bubbling and boiling blood, heat crimson!" A crimson bullet inserted.

"And finally, the flaming hot fang, cardinal red!" Kaneki bounced the final red bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Incinerate! I summon you! Urogora!" The Magun shot out a brown, a crimson and a red light. The three light gathered and became a giant salamander Kaiju, Urogora.

Urogora breathed her engulfing flame from her mouth towards Basan. Basan also breathed fire to engage. The 2 fires impacted together. But since Basan was weakened by the magic potion, it was unable to withstand the fire from Urogora and so took a lot of damage.

Then Urogora used her burning touch to cover herself in fire. She ran towards Basan and wanted to use her flaming body to collide with the Yokaiju. Basan was not able to avoid her attack so got hit by Urogora and started to burn, and finally exploded into pieces. Urogora roared towards the sky to celebrate her winning.

Urogora just disappeared, and the Magun has turned back to normal. Everyone was jubilant of their victory.

However, before leaving, Inaho knew that things were not over yet. "Yuu, can you ask Asuramaru if he sensed something?"

Yuu asked Asuramaru and the response was a yes. There was a trace of Yokai on one of the buildings.

Inaho and Slaine immediately flew towards and landed on that. There was an old man wearing a kimono standing in front of them.

"Perfect. Your strategy really appreciated me!" That old man said.

"The Yokaiju was called Basan. A lot of records proved its existence in this world. However, there was no such gigantic one appearing in any records. So combining with the incident of Kurumataro last time, there should be a mastermind behind this. So you are the mastermind, right?" Inaho asked.

"Hehehe. Yes, I am the mastermind." The old man said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Yokai, the most intelligent Yokai in this world."

"What're your purposes?"

"Since there were rumors about a very strong team was hunting Yokai. Then I found your team and you, Kaizuka Inaho. You were known as the most intelligent strategist in that team. So I wanted to challenge you to see if you were really that clever. And I was so appreciated in this battle. You are the one worth to be defeated by me."

After saying, Dr. Yokai opened a portal. "There will be more challenges for you, Kaizuka Inaho! I can't wait to play more games with you! Hahahaha!" Dr. Yokai has escaped through there.

Now there were new threats from Dr. Yokai. How would Kaneki's team deal with it?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 - Asuramaru

**Chapter 5 – Asuramaru**

[Normal world, Haro Lab – 27th Jan, 2016 10:30]

Kaneki was invited to the Haro Lab this morning as Haro wanted him to test out the new product.

"So what product do I need to test today, Haro?" Kaneki asked.

"Food." Green Haro answered.

"But you know my constitution, right? I can't eat anything besides human meat and coffee…" Kaneki said in surprise. "So the thing you want me to eat is…?"

Haro placed a dish in front of Kaneki. It was a piece of raw meat.

"What… What kind of meat is this?" Kaneki said in more surprise.

"Human meat." Haro answered without hesitation.

"Hu… Human meat?" Kaneki was now full of surprise. "Wh… Where did this come from? Have… Have you killed anyone? Or… did the meat come from someone committed suicide?"

"No." Haro said. "You know, we've successfully completed the stem cell technology. This human meat was actually created from that. And it should be able to be consumed by ghouls. But since we don't know if it tastes the same as human meat, we invited you to try this."

"Oh, OK… But I still don't want to consume any human meat."

"Only drinking coffee isn't good to your health. Mika's condition is worse than you that he can only consume human blood but he still does it. So you really don't want to try?"

Kaneki nodded.

"Alright, once we could access to your world, I will bring this meat to :re and let your friends to try. This product should be able to solve the problems in your world. And we could make a ton of money. Muhahahaha…"

Then Inaho appeared and walked towards them. He noticed the human meat on the table.

"Kaneki, you finally started eating human meat?" Inaho asked.

"Not yet." Haro answered readily before Kaneki could. "He still doesn't want to try."

"OK… No problem. We have another product. This one should make you feel very excited."

"The product that can make me excited? Could it be…?"

"The training system."

"Has it finally done? Great! We could have the training now!" Kaneki said excitedly.

"But we still need some testing first. Could you bring everyone to the training room?"

"Sure. Everyone will be so excited! I'll be right back…" Kaneki then went back home and announced the exciting news to everyone.

[Normal world, training room – 27th Jan, 2016 11:01]

Everyone has arrived in the training room. Inaho, Slaine and green Haro was in front of a giant machine.

"Here we have the testing of the training system!" Haro said.

"How big is this machine…" Mika said.

"So awesome!" Haise excitedly said.

"I remembered you said before that the system will work like magic game. Then what kind of game could it be?" Kirito asked.

"Since we need to hurry to finish this machine, there's no time for us to make a new game. Therefore, we based on an existing game to make the system. And that game was Mortal Kombat X." Slaine said.

"Mortal Kombat X? Nice! That's my favourite game!" Yuu said.

"But we have to warn you. Since the system is still in testing, there may be bugs in it."

"What bugs could there be?" Kaneki asked.

"Unlike computer games, a magic game is controlling the environment in the reality. Bugs may affect things at different levels. For example, the system may incorrectly eliminate your existence. Therefore, serious bugs are actually quite lethal." Inaho explained.

"That's horrifying…"

"But please relax. The Haro army has tested the system multiple times and no Haro was harmed in the test, although we haven't tested it on humans yet…"

Although Haro said that, everyone was still worried. After a few seconds of quietness, Yuu was the one to step forward.

"Why we're here was for training. Our family is still waiting for us to rescue. If we cower now, everything will be meaningless."

"But wait! Since Mortal Kombat X is a fighting game that contains Fatality and Brutality, will we be killed using it?" Mika asked worriedly.

"You won't be killed if there's no bug. But you will still experience the pain and the fear while being killed. That's one of the most important elements that makes you strong."

"Yuu-chan. Let's not…" Before Mika completed his saying, Yuu interrupted him.

"Let me be the first tester. Mika, I'm sure we'll become stronger by using this system. I believe it!" Yuu confidently said, although Mika was still worried.

"So Yuu, do you really want to be the first tester?" Haro asked.

"Yes, challenge accepted!"

Inaho then turned on the machine. The screen of Mortal Kombat X was loaded on the air, with some 3D buttons on it. After pressing some buttons, the character screen was shown. And the player slot was already chosen as Hyakuya Yuichiro, which showing Yuu himself.

"Now choose your opponent. Which characters do you want to fight with?" Slaine asked.

"Can I pick the random select?"

"Sure."

Then Yuu pushed the random select button. The system has chosen Raiden as Yuu's opponent. After choosing characters, stage choosing screen was shown up. Again, Yuu pressed the random button and so the system has randomly picked 'Pit' as the stage.

"Now everything is settled. The fight will begin soon."

After Slaine completed saying, the whole environment has changed into the pit stage. Yuu was on top of an extremely high bridge. Then a lightning struck from the sky. Raiden, the Thunder God, has arrived in front of Yuu.

"Hyakuya Yuichiro!" Raiden said.

"Oh, you know my name? That's amazing!"

"I of course know your name. But let's just begin the training. I will destroy you again and again until you become stronger!"

"Round 1, fight!" After Raiden completed his talk, the narrator just announced the battle began.

Raiden quickly used his thunder fly and ramped himself towards Yuu. Yuu could not react instantly and so took some damage from that. Then Raiden performed a variety of combos on him. Yuu did not have the power to fight back so what he can do was just taking damage and screaming again and again.

"Why do Yuu just take the beating? It looks like he didn't have the chance to counter." Kirito said.

"Haro, what difficulty have you picked for Yuu-chan?" Mika asked hastily.

"Very hard." Haro answered.

Then Raiden just grabbed Yuu up and shocked him with electricity.

"Very hard? It's the first time for Yuu to use the system. There shouldn't be a need for choosing 'very hard'!" Haro did not response.

Then Raiden threw Yuu away.

"I… I won't lose to you!" Yuu yelled at Raiden.

"Unfortunately, you will." Raiden shot out an electricity beam from his hands. Yuu used his katana to block it. When the beam hit the katana, mysteriously, Yuu did not take any damage. All electric energy was absorbed by Asuramaru.

"What… What's happened?" Yuu doubtfully said.

"Yuu." Asuramaru suddenly talked to Yuu in the inner world. "I feel… so strange."

"Asuramaru? What's happened? Are you hurt by lightning?"

"No, I didn't get hurt…" Asuramaru said. "But the lightning just makes me remember something."

Asuramaru then looked at his bare hands. "My memory… power… I… Who am I…?" He then turned around and looked at Yuu. "Yuu, I felt ashamed now."

After Asuramaru said that, Yuu was back to the reality. Then a thunder suddenly came out from Yuu's katana and struck on the ground. A feminine clothing and blue haired boy appeared. Asuramaru, has finally freed himself from the seal of the cursed gear, and arrived in the reality. His body was covered by electric energy.

"Asuramaru, how can you…" Yuu said in surprise.

Everyone was shocked. "Asuramaru? Isn't he Yuu's Oni? Why…?"

"Since I have absorbed Raiden's electric power, my memory and power from my preexistence were back. And now I have enough power to break the seal of the cursed gear." Asuramaru said.

"That's impossible!" Raiden said. "How could an Oni escape the seal of the cursed gear?!"

"Because I am not just an Oni!"

Raiden was surprised. "The electric power on your body… Who the hell are you…?"

"I am an Oni, called Asuramaru. I am also a vampire, named Ashera Tepes. Plus my identity of my preexistence, I am the Thunder God, Raiden!"

Everyone was shocked by Asuramaru's expression. "How could that be possible?"

"That's really the case!" From Haro's saying, it showed that it already knew this.

"So that's why you could break through the seal, you've used the God power!" Raiden said. "However, although you're the Raiden from another world, I don't think you're able to beat me!"

"Yuu, let me finish this fight for you!" Asuramaru said.

The two people stood in front of each other and were ready for fight.

"There's no need for rounds anymore. Let's begin the Final Round!" Haro said.

Then the narrator just announced the final round began. Raiden shot an electricity beam towards Asuramaru. Asuramaru just used his right palm to block the attack.

"Interesting. I wonder what technique you got."

"I will show you, the technique combining Oni and God power!" Asuramaru generated a number of electrified, floating katana. "That's the advanced form of Asura Kannon, Raiden Kannon!"

Asuramaru shot those katana towards Raiden. Raiden tried to dodge them but since the speeds of the katana were really high, he failed avoiding one of them and so got penetrated through the stomach. Then a lightning bolt just came out from the sky, and stroke through the katana. A lot of damages were made.

Raiden tried to counter, but Asuramaru was just faster than him. He teleported quickly to the front of Raiden, kicked him towards the sky and broke his sternum. Then multiple katana flew towards him and penetrated through some of his joints. Asuramaru then teleported again to the top of him, and used his elbow to hit his back. His vertebra was broken and he was dropped to the ground hard.

Raiden tried to stand up, but since his health has met zero, he was now in paralyzed state.

"Finish him!" The narrator shouted.

"Yuu, let me teach you what's a real fatality!" Asuramaru kicked Raiden to an extremely high height. Then he flew towards him as fast as lightning, and formed a Z-shaped track in the air. He cut off Raiden's limbs, and then stepped on his back to push him to fall from the sky. Since the falling speed was high enough, heat was produced on Raiden's body so he started to burn. They hit the bridge so hard that the bridge collapsed, which made Yuu also start to fall.

"I am… still on the bridge! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yuu started to scream.

Raiden was hit to the ground by the enormous force from Asuramaru. The energy was large enough that a giant explosion occurred. After the smokes and fire were cleared, Raiden was shown to be crashed into pieces, and Asuramaru was carrying Yuu with his arms.

"Asuramaru wins, FATALITY!" The narrator announced.

Everyone was shocked. "That's unbelievable!" Slaine said.

"Amazing explosion!" Haise said excitedly.

"This… I don't know if this kind of explosion really fits Mortal Kombat…" Kaneki said.

Then the stage was back to the training room. Asuramaru just put Yuu down and everyone ran towards him.

"Yuu-chan. Are you alright?" Mika asked.

"I… I am alright, Mika. I am really surprised. I didn't feel the pain anymore." Then Yuu turned his head to Asuramaru. "I never knew you are that powerful, Asuramaru! You are so amazing!"

"Lord Raiden!" Then Haro walked towards Asuramaru. "I am glad that you are back!"

"Haro, thank you for bringing me back from a rapacious monster!" Asuramaru said. "And I know why you set the difficulty to 'very hard' now."

"So you are the Thunder God, Raiden? But why…?" Inaho asked.

"Actually, Yuu, Mika and I were from one of the many Mortal Kombat worlds. Several thousand years ago, Shinnok has reborn and we were in the battle with him. However, someone has spread a special virus at that time, and caused the end of the world. And the fate of us, the Mortal Kombatants, has been rewritten to become vampires after reincarnation, which our power, appearances and also personalities being changed forever. But we still don't know who were behind that."

Then Asuramaru looked at his own hand, and generated some electricity on it. "Now I gain back everything. I will teach you all how to fight in Mortal Kombat, and then we could be back to defeat Shinnok, and find out who was the mastermind!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 - The New Power

**Chapter** **6 – The New Power**

[Normal world, Kaneki's team's recording room – 1st Feb 2016, 13:04]

"Hello, everyone! I am Yuu!" Yuu said in front of a computer and a camera.

"I am Mika!" The two people were recording a new gameplay video.

"Before starting the game, let me introduce our new member of the Kaneki's team! Here we have… Asuramaru!"

Then Asuramaru came out and sat between Yuu and Mika. "Hello! I am Asuramaru!"

"Asuramaru has successfully broke the seal of the cursed gear! More surprising thing is our world was actually one of the many Mortal Kombat worlds. And Asuramaru's true identity was the Thunder God, Raiden!"

"So now, Asuramaru, let me welcome your joining first. And now you are one of our team members. You will play video game with us!"

"Awesome! So what game will we play today?"

"Today, we will play…"

The 3 people then started recording the gameplay together. After 30 minutes of recording, they started to edit and upload the video. After uploading, they tried to read the comment section. People were pleased of the joining of Asuramaru, although they still felt doubt about Asuramaru's Thunder God identity.

After every job on YouTube was done, the 3 people have taken a rest, and then went to the training room to continue their training.

[Normal world, training room – 1st Feb, 2016 14:12]

Yuu, Mika and Asuramaru have arrived in the training room. Kaneki and Kirito were there using the training system to train their fighting skills in Mortal Kombat. But for Yuu and Mika, Asuramaru has arranged a special lesson for them.

"Alright, Yuu and Mika, today I will teach you how to use the power of elements."

"The power of elements? Is that something similar to your thunder power?"

"Yes, my thunder is one of the elemental powers. There are other elements such as fire, water and wind. Today, I will help you find out your most suitable element."

Then Asuramaru put his hand on Yuu's shoulder to sense his element power inside his body. "It looks like because I have been sealed in your cursed gear for a long time, you have great potential in using thunder power."

"Really? That's really awesome." Yuu excitedly said.

Then Asuramaru asked Yuu to draw out his katana. After that, he put his hand on it and started to charge it. Lightning started to come out from the katana.

"Ok, Yuu, try releasing some electricity from the katana."

Yuu concentrated. The possession veins appeared on his face. He then swung his katana and released a small lightning bolt. It was green in color.

"Green thunder? That's a rare one. I wonder what this thunder can do. Yuu, try shoot a little on me."

Yuu swung his katana and shot a little electricity beam towards Asuramaru. The beam hit him. He was originally thinking the beam would not hurt him but the result was completely different. Asuramaru was shocked and fell to the ground.

"Asuramaru, are you alright?" Yuu asked hastily.

"Ouch! I… I am alright." Asuramaru stood up slowly. "The green thunder was a mixture of my power and the Oni cursed power… It looks like it can break any magic and sorcery… The beam you shot has just reduced a little bit of my magic power so that's why I was shocked…"

Then Asuramaru stood firm. "This power should let you restrain opponents of sorcery type."

"That's pretty awesome!"

Then Asuramaru turned towards Mika and put his hand on his shoulder. "Your elemental power is… wind, Mika." Asuramaru said. "It looks like it came from Krul Tepes.

"It came from Krul? Did Krul have the wind power?" Mika said in surprise.

"Who's Krul Tepes?"

"Can't you remember, Yuu-chan? She's the vampire who rescued us. She's also our benefactor."

"Ah, you mean that pink haired vampire? I remembered her." Yuu said. "By the way, Asuramaru, you told us before your vampire name was Ashera Tepes. Are you related with her?"

"She's my sister."

Now Yuu and Mika were shocked. "Krul never told me she had a brother…"

"And you also never told me you had a sister…"

"Because you never asked me… That's why."

"So, you said Krul had the power of wind. So she was also a Mortal Kombatant in her beforelife?"

"Yes, she was." Asuramaru said. "All progenitor vampires plus some other vampires were Mortal Kombatant before."

"Does that mean… there are good vampires?"

"Not really." Asuramaru said. "While the virus caused the doomsday many years ago, everyone was killed. Even like Shinnok, who was an immortal Elder God, can't escape from the fate of reincarnation. Our personalities have completely changed. Plus the infinite desire on blood, we've lost our views on good and evil already, unless they could restore their memory of preexistence like me."

"Yuu, since we are talking about this, now I have an advice for you." Asuramaru continued. "You should forgive them."

"Forgive them? How can I forgive them?!" Yuu said angrily. "They killed my family and took other people as their livestock!"

"Please forgive them. They just lost their memories. And their forces are needed to fight Shinnok!"

"I can't forgive those vampires that easily, especially that one!"

"You mean Ferid Bathory?" Mika said.

"Ferid? That bastard?" Asuramaru said. "I agreed there's no need for forgiving him. But Yuu, I'm sure he killed your family was because he wanted to rescue you."

"That bastard wanted to help me? How could that be possible?!" Yuu said in surprise.

"On one day, you will know the truth. But now, please listen to me. Forgive them." Asuramaru seriously said but Yuu still felt doubt.

"Alright, let's go back to our lesson. Mika, please try to produce a small tornado. And we could figure out what special ability your wind has."

"Sword, drinks my blood!" Thorny vines were sprouted and pierced through Mika's hand. The sword then became crimson in color. After that, Mika concentrated, and swung his sword and produced a small pink tornado.

"This wind…" Asuramaru was inspecting the tornado. "It was a very bloodthirsty and aggressive wind. It looks like it can dry out every living being by itself."

"Mika, please make a shockwave by swinging your sword." Asuramaru continued.

Mika swung his sword hard. And a pink crescent shockwave was produced. The shockwave flew towards the training area where Kaneki and Kirito were in. It hit their opponent, Mileena. Mileena was cut into half, and her health, which was full at that time, dropped to zero immediately.

"BRUTALITY, Mikaela wins, Flawless Victory!" The narrator announced. Kaneki and Kirito were surprised.

"Your elemental power was just very destructive and powerful." Asuramaru said. "I guessed it's also because of the thing sealed inside your bodies."

"You mean the Owari no Seraph?"

"Absolutely!" Asuramaru said. "Yuu and Mika, please remember, you two should never activate the Owari no Seraph power. It'll possess your bodies and you may never return. So please, don't use it!"

"With our new power, there's no need for that power anymore! Right, Mika?"

"Of course!"

"So now you have the new power. The followed training will be about how to use the new power in new combos and techniques. It's time for you to use your imagination!"

After Asuramaru finished his saying, suddenly the alarms sounded. Green Haro was running towards them urgently.

"A Yokaiju was rampaging in the city. Everyone, please prepare to set out!"

"Great, we could test out the new power in the actual combat. Yuu and Mika, before arriving in the downtown, please think of some new techniques to fight the Yokaiju!"

[Normal world, downtown – 1st Feb, 2016 15:21]

In the downtown, a giant Kappa Yokaiju was destroying the city.

"Hahaha! Destroy everything, King Kappa!" Dr. Yokai stood on one of the buildings and said.

King Kappa threw out the disc on top of its head like a flying saucer. The disc quickly cut off and destroyed a number of buildings. Its attack was very powerful.

"The disc was originally the weak point of Kappa. However, by my genius scientific forces, the weakness has now become a powerful weapon of the King Kappa. Kaneki's team! Kaizuka Inaho! Let me see how you will deal with it!"

"Sorry. This time doesn't need my strategy!" Inaho and Kaneki's team appeared at the back of Dr. Yokai.

"No need for strategy? What do you mean?!" Dr. Yokai turned around and said.

"Yuu and Mika, are you ready?"

"It's already ready!" Yuu and Mika both jumped up.

"Bloody Wind Edge!" Mika swung his sword and shot out two giant pink crescent shockwaves. King Kappa's limbs have been cut off.

"Let's go! Asura Kannon, Cursed Thunder Special!" Yuu generated a number of floating katana. Each katana was charged by the green cursed electricity. Then Yuu released all katana towards King Kappa. They surrounded the Yokaiju and started to rotate, and released the cursed energy towards it. King Kappa was shocked.

"Now it's your turn, Mika!"

Mika swung his sword and hit the ground hard. It created a shockwave that passed through the ground and shattered it at the same time. The wave arrived at the bottom of the Yokaiju and created a giant pink tornado under it.

"Kiraibofu!" Yuu and Mika shouted out. The power of cursed thunder mixed with the bloody wind made King Kappa explode and crash into pieces.

"Yeah! Our new technique is so successful!" Yuu excitedly said.

"How could this be possible?" Dr. Yokai said in surprise.

Then Yuu and Mika ran back to Kaneki's team. "You two have done a good job!" Kaneki said.

"And with a ton of new technique names…" Kirito said.

"That's Yuu-chan's idea! And I could agree that shouting technique name is also a good option."

"Yes, shouting out the technique name makes it cooler, right? By the way, my katana has a name but Mika's sword doesn't. That's not cool enough so I named Mika's sword 'Fumashin'."

"Ehh, so Chunibyo…"

"Shut up, Kirito. Didn't you have something like 'Starburst Stream'?"

"Haha, that's true! I nearly forgot about it…" Everyone started to laugh.

After the conversation, everyone turned around and looked at Dr. Yokai.

"There's no way for you to run anymore, Dr. Yokai!"

"Hyakuya Yuichiro and Mikaela! Although you got the new power, I am not afraid of you!"

"Then how about me? Are you afraid of me?" Suddenly Asuramaru appeared at the back of Dr. Yokai. Dr. Yokai was scared and stepped backward.

"You… Asuramaru? Why… Why are you here?! Haven't you been sealed in the cursed gear?"

Then Asuramaru generated some electricity on his palm. "Can't you feel the lightning on my hand?"

"This thunder… Are… are you the Thunder God, Raiden? But… why?"

After Dr. Yokai said that, Asuramaru quickly clutched his neck. "There's no need for you to know, Yokai!"

"You can't kill me, Raiden! I am also not afraid of you… I think you should take care of your back!"

Asuramaru quickly turned his head to look at his back. A giant mecha Yokai was trying to attack him. Asuramaru rapidly threw Dr. Yokai away and dodged the attack.

"Hahaha! This is my 'Mecha Raikou'! I turned a Raikou into a cyborg and made this. He isn't afraid of thunder, so you can't defeat it, Raiden!"

"Let's see if I can, Raiden Kannon!" Asuramaru generated a number of floating katana. The katana have charged with electricity and shot a large beam of lightning towards Mecha Raikou. The beam hit it but it looked like it did not take any damage.

"Hahaha! My Mecha Raikou can absorb any thunder power. Your lightning will just empower it!"

"Then let me try!" Yuu shot out a large beam of cursed thunder towards Mecha Raikou. Again, it did not take any damage.

"My cursed thunder also doesn't work?!"

"Let's try to attack it with other weapons!" Inaho said.

Kaneki took out his red gun and started to shoot. Inaho also took his machine gun to shoot. Slaine just shot multiple missiles from his 'Bat' armor. And Mika also swung his sword and produced multiple shockwaves towards Mecha Raikou. Kirito just used his Elucidator to cut the mecha Yokai's back. These all attacks have hit the mecha Yokai but none of them could even damage it!

"Hahaha! That's totally useless. Since my Mecha Raikou has absorbed enough thunder power, its defense was upgraded to maximum! He's now invincible!"

"If every attack is useless to him, how can we defeat it?!"

"Every attack is useless. And only thunder could work. Wait, maybe…" Yuu started to think. Then he thought something and started to shoot cursed lightning beam towards Mecha Raikou.

"Hahaha. Are you crazy? Doing this will just make my Mecha Raikou more powerful!"

"Yes, he's right! Yuu, please stop!"

"Trust me!" Yuu showed a purposeful stare.

Seeing this stare, Asuramaru also started to think. Just after a few moments, he quickly joined Yuu to shoot electric beam towards Mecha Raikou.

"So it is!" Inaho suddenly realized. "Kaneki, can you summon a creature that can use electric power?"

Then Kaneki looked at his Magun. The emerald on it started to glow. "It has moved!" Kaneki started to shout out. "Soil, it's my power!"

A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger to Mecha Raikou. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a gray soil bullet from his belt. "The sleep that engulfs death, steel gray!" He just bounced his finger and the gray bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"Bubbling and boiling blood, heat crimson!" A crimson bullet inserted.

"And finally, the light that penetrates darkness, lightning yellow!" Kaneki bounced the final yellow bullet into the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Howl! I summon you! Ixion!" The Magun shot out a gray, a crimson and a yellow light. The three lights gathered and turned into an electrified unicorn, Ixion. It also joined to strike lightning on Mecha Raikou.

"This amount of energy… Mecha Raikou couldn't bear that much… I should run now…" Dr. Yokai started to escape.

As the 3 energy gathered together, Mecha Raikou could not bear it anymore. Finally, it exploded and crashed into pieces. Mecha Raikou has been defeated. Everyone was celebrating for their victory. But Dr. Yokai has successfully escaped.

"It's unbelievable that Yuu can think of this strategy. He's normally the 'stupidest' in our team."

"What do you mean by the 'stupidest'?!" Everyone laughed again.

After the fight, Haro army quickly reconstructed the city. And Asuramaru was talking with the green Haro aside.

"Isn't this team so epic, Lord Raiden?"

"Yup, you've really formed a good team, Haro."

"In my opinion, their potential and the new powers are great enough that they may be able to defeat the Chaos. The miracle will finally be summoned!"

"Miracle… Yes, I believe in them!" Asuramaru showed confidence in his eyes. More battles were waiting for them. And surely, the miracle will finally befall on them.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 - Kaneki VS Yuichiro

**Chapter 7 – Kaneki VS Yuichiro**

[Normal world, downtown – 15th Feb, 2016 12:38]

At noon, the downtown was covered by a strange, yellowish green gas. When people inhaled it, they would suddenly go mad and start to attack other people. The Haro army has detected that there was a Yokai in the middle of the gases. Evidence showed that the gas was come from there so Kaneki's team has set out to investigate it.

"We are now near the Yokai. Please ready to fight!" Asuramaru said. The whole team was wearing gas masks.

Since the whole area was full of gases, the visibility was very low that Kaneki's team could only see the Yokai by walking near it. After they came close to their enemy, they could see the Yokai was actually a giant mushroom.

"So the gas was the spores of this mushroom?"

"If it's just a mushroom, that'll be easy. Leave it to me!"

Yuu charged his katana with cursed electricity and shoot a large lightning beam towards the mushroom. The mushroom started to burn and was finally collapsed. However, the spores were still everywhere in the city.

"Then now we should hand it over to Haro army to clean out all the spores."

"Wait a minute. I could still sense a strong existence of Yokai!"

There were footsteps coming out. Someone was approaching towards them. After that, Dr. Yokai has appeared in front of everyone.

"Good afternoon, Kaneki's team! Dr. Yokai is here to give you a new challenge!" Dr. Yokai said playfully.

"What evil things have you planned this time? Dr. Yokai!"

"Hehehe! This time you need to find out yourselves. But before finding my purpose, you should take care of the people around."

Suddenly, a lot of mad people appeared and surrounded Kaneki's team. They started to attack them. But since they were normal people, the Kaneki's team could not straightly kill them. They could just use their hands or weapon handles to hit and stun them.

"You are despicable, Dr. Yokai!"

After they stunned every single person, Dr. Yokai has already disappeared.

"Where is he?"

After some searching, they still could not find Dr. Yokai.

"Should we tell Haro army to start the cleanup? Maybe Dr. Yokai has escaped."

"Wait. He's still here. I can sense his existence."

After Asuramaru said that, he sensed something. "This powerful energy…" He suddenly turned around and looked at Yuu.

"What's up? Asuramaru?"

"Yuu, throw away your cursed gear now!"

"Huh?" Before Yuu could react, an evil energy came out from the cursed gear and started to control Yuu's hands.

"I… I can't control… my hands…" Yuu painfully said. Then Mika ran towards Yuu. He wanted to help him but was bounced off by the energy. The energy controlled Yuu to take off his gas mask. The spores thus started to flow into Yuu's mouth rapidly.

"It's too bad! I didn't expect things will be bad like this. Since I've broke the seal of the curse gear, the spores have irrupted into it!"

Yuu was moaning painfully. Then after a moment, he stopped.

"Yuu-chan, are you alright? Yuu-chan!" Mika said anxiously.

Then Yuu raised his head to look at Mika. His left eye's iris became gloomy, and his sclera became bloody red and started to flow out blood. Mika was shocked.

Then Yuu started to moan painfully again. His left eye has turned into completely black, and his right eye's sclera has also turned into crimson. A giant black wing that looked like a wither bark has grown from his right back. Black energy was coming out and started to surround Yuu.

"Owari no Seraph! It's gone ballistic!"

"We need to stop him!"

Everyone ran towards Yuu but was bounced away by the energy.

"That's totally useless! Thanks to my spore gas, no one can stop Hyakuya Yuichiro to go berserk! And that's my gift especially for Hyakuya Yuichiro! It is the Berserk Mushroom, one of my proudest inventions!" Dr. Yokai appeared in front of everyone again.

Then the energy dispersed, and Yuu has completed his transform. "Kill… kill all sinners!" He swung his katana and produced a shockwave towards Kaneki's team. Everyone tried to use their hands to block. However, the shockwave did not hurt them but instead it has destroyed large amounts of buildings behind. Simultaneously, it has scattered some of the spores around.

"Hahaha! Kaneki's team, let me see how you'll handle it this time! Your enemy is your family, Hyakuya Yuichiro!" Dr. Yokai mockingly said.

Yuu began to attack. He ran towards Kaneki's team, swung his katana and tried to cut Kirito. Kirito used his Elucidator to resist. However, his stomach was immediately kicked, and so he was sent into the air and hit a wall hard.

"Yuu-chan, please stop!" Mika ran towards him but got punched. Mika was also beaten to the air.

"Damn it!" Inaho and Slaine tried to use their armor hand to punch him. But Yuu was just fast enough that he quickly used his katana to block them. Then he swung his arm and hit the 2 people hard. Both of them were beaten towards the sky.

Then Asuramaru rapidly teleported behind Yuu, and tried to grab him and shock him by electricity. But Yuu has already noticed Asuramaru's actions, and quickly turned around and punched him. Asuramaru was also beaten to fly away.

Finally, Kaneki took out his red gun and tried to shoot Yuu. Yuu swung his katana continuously to bounce off all bullets. Then he ran towards Kaneki and stabbed his stomach, and then punched his face to send him towards the air.

Everyone fell down to the ground. "Damn… How could we help Yuu to regain his consciousness?!"

"I remembered last time Shinoa has hugged Yuu-chan, which made him come back. Maybe this time I can do the same thing."

"But how can we hug him?! We can't even come near him!"

"I will stop him! I am the Thunder God. I don't think I will lose to an uncompleted Seraph!"

"Raiden Kannon!" Asuramaru generated a number of charged, floating katana in the air. He then shot all of them towards Yuu. The katana began to surround Yuu and generate electricity to shock him. But then Yuu just swung his katana, and created a black shockwave around him, to crush all katana into pieces. He once more swung his katana and produced another black shockwave towards Asuramaru. Asuramaru was hit and was beaten to the air again.

"Hahaha! That's useless! Hyakuya Yuichiro's power has been upgraded by my spores! Even Raiden can't defeat him now!" Dr. Yokai said.

"Then what can we do now?" Kirito hopelessly said.

"In fact, there's still one thing you can do! Kaneki Ken, I can release your power!"

After Dr Yokai said that, Kaneki was surprised, and looked at him with shock on his face. "What… what do you mean?"

"All of your power, including your Kagune, Kirito's Dark Repulser, and also Kaizuka Inaho's and Slaine Troyard's Aldnoah power, these every single ability was actually sealed by my magic. And I am able to release all of them for you if you ask!"

"Why do you do that? What are you planning for?!"

"I won't tell you the reason. But Kaneki Ken, do you want your Kagune back to help Hyakuya Yuichiro? I can give it back to you if you ask me. But you should do so before I change my mind!"

"Please give me back my Kagune, Dr. Yokai!"

"Don't do that! It must be a trap!" Kirito said anxiously.

"It's alright, Kirito." Kaneki said. "It's the only way now."

Then Dr. Yokai sang an incantation on Kaneki. Thus He could feel his Kagune was back. He then generated 4 Kagune, which looked like red tentacles, on his back. However, after generating the Kagune, they started to absorb the spore gas around. Extreme pain started to torture Kaneki.

"It's really a trap! Dr. Yokai, you bastard!" Kirito said angrily.

Kaneki's Kagune started to transform. It turned into a form that was like centipede's body. His mask then also turned into something like a centipede's tail.

"So this is the half-Kakuja… the Centipede?" Kirito said in surprise.

Kaneki cracked his finger and quickly charged towards Yuu.

"The incomplete Seraph VS the half Kakuja! Who will win this battle? I really want to know! Hahahaha!"

Yuu noticed Kaneki was charging towards him so he swung his katana and produced a black shockwave towards Kaneki. Kaneki got hit but did not take any damage. He came near Yuu, swung his Kagune and hit Yuu's face. Yuu was sent into the air and then hit a wall hard.

Yuu quickly stood up, and jumped towards Kaneki rapidly. He swung his katana, and tried to cut Kaneki. Kaneki just used his Kagune to resist the attack. Then they both swung their weapons again and again, and started the fight between the Kagune and the katana. Since their speeds were fast enough, large amount of shockwaves was produced and even the gases around were dispersed.

While the wrestling between the two weapons, Kaneki successfully wrapped Yuu by his Kagune. Then he continuously swung it to hit Yuu hard to the ground. After several impacts, Yuu cut down the Kagune that holding him and then stepped back.

"It looks like this fight is evenly matched, but it's not good if they continue like this! Both of them have gone berserk…"

Kaneki and Yuu both jumped towards each other, and started another round of wrestling between katana and Kagune.

"The gas has dispersed now. Maybe we could do something…" Inaho said. "Kirito, please try to shout at Kaneki. Since the formation of Kagune isn't related to magic, he may hear your voice!"

"Kaneki, please be clear-headed! Don't let the gas control you! If you can't control yourself, we can't bring back Yuu anymore!" Kirito shouted at Kaneki.

Kaneki could not hear it.

"Kaneki, you are my husband! If you continue to go mad, we can't be together anymore!"

Kaneki still could not hear it.

"And we also have Haise to take care! We are family, right? We can be together happily forever. And you also have promised me, we have to revenge together!"

Kaneki finally heard Kirito's voice. He has stopped attacking but then quickly got kicked by Yuu. Kaneki was kicked to the air.

"He heard me, Kaneki…"

Kaneki quickly stood up and ran towards Yuu. He used his Kagune to stab Yuu's stomach to stop his movements. Yuu tried to cut the Kagune with his katana but then was blocked by Kaneki's bare hands.

"Please… be quick… I can't… hold it… anymore…"Now Kaneki was clear minded, but it looked like he would be mad again soon.

"Kirito and Mika, listen!" Haro said through radio. "As the magic power of the spores was too strong, the best way to break the magic is to use the power of love. Go kiss them now! That's the best way to do!"

"Got it!" Kirito and Mika quickly took off their gas masks, and ran towards the 2 people. They jumped at them, and hugged them. When the 2 people tried to struggle, Kirito kissed Kaneki, and Mika kissed Yuu. They both finally stopped.

After a few moments, Kaneki and Yuu both transformed back to normal. Then Kirito picked up Kaneki, and Mika picked up Yuu, and both of them tried to stand up.

"I am back, my wife, Kirito…"

"You idiot… But welcome back, my husband, Kaneki…"

"Sorry, Mika…" Yuu said.

"No need to say sorry, Yuu-chan…"

"Finally, they are back." Inaho said.

"And they really kissed…" Slaine said.

"Then, Slaine, if you are the one who goes ballistic, do you want me to kiss you?"

"Maybe…" Slaine turned his head around, and said quietly.

"Haro! That's pretty good. The power of love is really powerful. Yuu and Kaneki were back successfully." Haro said through radio. "Moreover, we the Haro army has cleared up all the spores now. And I also got some rare photos to post on Instagram. Ahahaha!"

"Don't post it, Haro!" The 4 people said together.

Then Dr. Yokai stepped forward. "The battle was really wonderful, hehehe!" He said that while clapping hands.

"Dr. Yokai, your plan has failed. There is no way for you to run anymore!" Asuramaru stepped forward and said.

"My plan failed? No, no, my plan has been so successful. Thanks to this awesome fight, I have collected enough energy for my strongest Yokaiju!"

"What…" Before Asuramaru could say something, an earthquake occurred. The strongest Yokaiju was now going to awake. The decisive battle between human and Yokai, was about to begin!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 - Miracle

**Chapter 8 – Miracle**

[Normal world, downtown – 15th Feb, 2016 16:27]

The ground was shaking. Everyone could not stand still. Something gigantic was about to awake and come out from the underground.

"Thank you for the energy. The strongest Yokaiju can now be awakened. You all have no chance to win anymore!" Dr. Yokai said.

A giant black armored hand has come out from the ground. Then the body of the Yokaiju gradually showed up. It was a giant creature that wearing a samurai outfit. And its whole body was completely black in color.

"This amount of energy… It sure is the strongest Yokaiju. Everyone, please be careful!" Asuramaru said.

"This Yokaiju is called Kuromajin! It is the strongest Yokaiju especially made for you. Although its body was finished, it still misses the brain part. So I still need to proceed the final step…"

After Dr. Yokai said that, Kuromajin immediately grabbed Dr. Yokai and put him into its mouth. Dr. Yokai was eaten. Thus everyone was shocked.

As Kuromajin swallowed Dr. Yokai, its eyes started to glow, and turned from completely black to brilliant yellow.

"I will become Kuromajin's brain. So now we have both power and intelligence, the strongest Yokaiju has been completed! Kaneki's team, it's time for you to die!" Kuromajin started to talk with Dr. Yokai's voice.

Everyone then prepared their battle postures. Kuromajin began to attack. It punched towards the Kaneki's team. The whole team quickly jumped up and tried to dodge the attack. The punch then hit the ground and cracked the surface for a very large radius. The buildings around have been collapsed.

"This power, and the destruction… It's a bit too strong…"

"Although it's powerful, it's useless if the attack doesn't hit!" Yuu said. "Then taste my super technique!"

Yuu used his Asura Kannon and released multiple katana towards Kuromajin. Those katana surrounded it and started to spin, and generated cursed green lightning to strike the Yokaiju. Mika then generated a shockwave through the ground towards the monster. The shockwave thus produced a giant pink tornado under it. "Kiraibofu!" This is the same technique that defeated King Kappa.

The attack was very powerful. However, the result showed that Kuromajin did not take any damage from the ultimate move.

"How could that…?! Our ultimate attack doesn't work?! What kind of defense is that?!"

"Hahaha! Same attack won't work on my Kuromajin anymore! It has the strongest armor ever. Your every attack is useless to it!"

"Let's try other attacks!" Asuramaru shot an electricity beam from his hands. Yuu also shot a green lightning beam from his katana. Mika then swung his sword and produced several pink shockwaves towards Kuromajin. And Kaneki took out his red gun to shoot. Inaho also took out his machine gun and started shooting. Slaine just shot multiple missiles from his "Bat" armor. Every attack gathered together and hit Kuromajin's head, and produced several explosions. However, Kuromajin still did not take any damage.

"Still not work? This shouldn't be possible."

Kuromajin then opened its mouth. Energy was gathering inside it.

"This amount of energy… Everyone, jump up!"

A giant energy ball was released from Kuromajin's mouth. Everyone tried to jump up to avoid the attack. However, it hit the ground very quickly and a large explosion occurred. Everyone was hit by the shockwave and so blown up to the air, and then dropped to the ground hard.

"Is… Is everyone alright?" Kaneki tried to stand firm and said.

"We… we're alright… But it's just too powerful…"

"This monster… should have its weak points… If I can use the Aldnoah factors… to activate my helmet… I could find its weaknesses… But it got sealed by Dr. Yokai…" Inaho said.

"Only if I got my Dark Repulser back… there will be more techniques to use… Damn it!" Kirito said angrily.

While everyone was hopeless, the miracle has happened. Kirito suddenly felt some familiar weight on his back. "This weight…" Kirito took out something from his back. It was a green crystalline sword. "Dark Repulser?! You finally came back?! I missed you so much!"

Inaho's and Slaine's body also started to glow in a golden yellow light.

"This light… Aldnoah factors?!"

"Our power… has been back?!" Everyone was surprised.

"I see it now! It's because of Dr. Yokai's death. Since he needed to become Kuromajin's brain, he had to be eaten, and had to sacrifice himself for the transformation. However, it also broke the magic!"

"So now we regain our power. It's time for us to counter!"

"You think you could counter? That's really joking with me!"

The counter of Kaneki's team started. Inaho wore his "Orange" helmet. "With Aldnoah power, I can now maximize the ability of the AAS." His helmet started to analyze Kuromajin. "This helmet could replace my cybernetic eye and analyze your weaknesses."

Just a few moments, the analysis has completed. "Done. There are several weak points found. And its armor isn't really that unbreakable. I will now send the data through telepathy to your brains. Please aim at those weak points to attack."

"Then let me lead the charge!" Kaneki looked at his Magun. The emerald on it started to glow. "It has moved!"

"Soil is my power!" A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was generated. A three barreled golden gun was gradually formed, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun has completed forming.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger towards Kuromajin. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a silver soil bullet. "The light that dictates the time of eternity, luminous silver!" Kaneki just bounced his finger and the silver bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"The darkness that dictates the time of destruction, demolition black!" A black bullet inserted.

"The moment that dictates the time of extinction, steel gray!" Kaneki bounced the final gray bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Penetrate! I summon you! Odin!" The Magun shot out a silver, a black and a gray light. The three lights gathered and became a creature that looked like a silver knight who was riding a silver horse.

Odin flew towards Kuromajin, and used its lance to penetrate through the Yokaiju's chest. A large hole has been produced.

"As Kaneki has fired the first shot, let's continue with our most powerful attack!" Asuramaru flew up to the sky and then used his Raiden Kannon. The katana was charged and shot out a giant electric beam towards the hole on the Yokaiju's chest. Large explosion occurred and it forced Kuromajin to step backward.

"Now, it's my turn! Gull!" Slaine changed his "Bat" armor to his "Gull" armor, and then wore his helmet. "With the Aldnoah engine, I can use every Martian Kataphrakt's power!" Two beam cannons were generated on the helmet. They were the 2x Beam Cannons from a Martian Kataphrakt, Solis. Two red beams were shot towards Kuromajin. Its both hands have been cut off.

Then Inaho took out two blades from his armor. He threw them as boomerangs towards Kuromajin. They cut off its both legs. Kuromajin started to fall.

While its falling, Kirito jumped to the height of Kuromajin's eyes. "Starburst Stream!" Kirito used his 16-hit Dual Blades category Sword Skill to cut Kuromajin's eyes. The Yokaiju started to scream painfully.

"Let us finish it!" Yuu and Mika also jumped over Kuromajin's head. They crossed their weapons and began to charge up energy inside them. "Kiraibofudan!" They just swung their weapons, and a giant energy ball with green thunder and pink wind was produced. They shot the energy ball towards Kuromajin's mouth. It hit there and a large explosion occurred. Kuromajin has completely fallen to the ground.

"Do we succeed?"

After being quiet for a while, suddenly the whole area became red in color. The whole Kaneki's team could hear Dr. Yokai's laughter coming out. "Good job, Kaneki's team… Unfortunately, it was totally useless!"

Kuromajin started to recombine. After the regeneration, Kuromajin became totally red in color. "Did you really think that I haven't considered you would get back your power in my calculation? Everything is inside my plan, and you still don't have any chance to win!"

"He's right. Every single weak point has been strengthened. Our every attack is useless now…" Inaho said after his analysis.

"Then what should we do?"

"The only way now is to summon Kaiju. Kaneki, do you have any good choice?"

Kaneki stared at Kuromajin and started to think. After a few seconds, he pointed his finger towards Kuromajin again. "The soil charge triad to use against you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a golden soil bullet from his belt. "The roar of the sky engulfed in flames, Horizon Gold!" He just bounced his finger and the golden bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"Bubbling and boiling blood, heat crimson!" A crimson bullet was inserted.

"And finally, the light after trial, judgement white!" Kaneki bounced the final white bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Avenge! I summon you! Nemesis!" The Magun shot out a golden, a crimson and a white light. The three lights gathered and became a giant black Kaiju. She had yellow membranes on her neck and torso. And her claws were sharp enough to cut everything. Moreover, her tail and knees were full of spikes. She was Nemesis, the Kaiju of avengement.

"Nemesis? Hehehe! Interesting!" Kuromajin said. "She's a good choice. But from my calculation, she isn't able to defeat me!"

Nemesis roared at Kuromajin, and charged towards it to hit it with her entire body. Afterwards, she brandished her claws and tried to cut through Kuromajin's body. However, these moves did not damage much on the Yokaiju.

Then Kuromajin opened its mouth and shot multiple energy balls towards Nemesis. The energy balls hit her chest and dealt a lot of damage on her. Just little attacks, Nemesis was already fallen to the ground.

"Nemesis is losing. What should we do now?" Kirito said anxiously.

"We could send our energy to Nemesis!" Haro said through radio. "Since you all have your power back, you could gather all your magical energy to strengthen Nemesis!"

"So I have taught you all how to send energy, right? Let's hand up and send all of our power to Nemesis!" Asuramaru said.

Then everyone raised their hands up. Energy was released from everyone's palms towards Nemesis. Nemesis started to glow.

"Miracle… Parts of the miracle have thawed!" Haro said.

After all power has been sent to Nemesis, a large shockwave generated from Nemesis's body. The whole dimension began to shake. Even other dimensions were affected.

Then Nemesis stood firm, and began to husk her skin. Her spiked carapace was opened and the reflective wings have been revealed. Sunlight was focused on the wings and begin to shoot an energy beam towards Kuromajin. It was the Divine Judgement, the ultimate move of Nemesis.

The energy beam hit Kuromajin, which made it start to incinerate slowly.

"How could this be possible?" The energy has exceeded Dr. Yokai's calculation. Then Nemesis intensified the beam. The whole Yokaiju was finally be incinerated completely.

"We succeeded!" Everyone was celebrating for the victory. Dr. Yokai was finally defeated by the Kaneki's team.

After the decisive battle, the Haro army began to clear up. This time the destruction was serious. The casualties were heavy. But with the help of the Haro army and Kaneki's team, every single casualty was cured. The city has also been restored.

Moreover, originally, there were a lot of people that did not believe the Kaneki's team was real. But after this battle, people began to trust their identities, which they were come from another dimension. Furthermore, they have been crowned with the names of heroes, in everyone's mind.

After the clearing, everyone went back home and enjoyed their sumptuous dinners to celebrate the victory. And Asuramaru was talking with Haro aside the window.

"They really produced the miracle…" Asuramaru said.

"Yes, but just part of it… But because of the shockwave produced, we probably alerted the enemies."

"That means our enemies should have sensed our existence now…"

"So it's time to begin our adventure!"

The journey of the Kaneki's team has just begun.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 - Seraph of the Past I

**Chapter 9 – Seraph of the Past I**

[Normal world, ghost train station – 16th Mar, 2016 11:57]

The Kaneki's team and green Haro were in the ghost train station of the normal world, ready to board the "Harogo". Harogo was a ghost train that Haro army used one month to repair, and was able to shuttle between dimensions. The train was about to leave after 3 minutes.

"After a series of training, your level has already been upgraded to the level of Mortal Kombat. So it's now time to begin our journey!" Haro said. "Our first stop will be Owari no Seraph world to rescue Yuu's family and defeat Shinnok, any objection?"

No one raised objections.

"As there's no objection, please get on the train. It will leave at 12:00."

"Shinoa, Guren, everyone, I could finally save you all!" Yuu said.

Everyone got on the ghost train and seated down. Now it was 12:00 noon. The train has been set off.

"So how long will it take to Yuu's and Mika's world?" Kirito asked.

"Although there's no concept of time inside the dimensional gap, the ghost train itself will let the passengers to feel the time is traveling. So if we use human sense to calculate, it will take about two hours."

"So it still needs two hours? That's longer than I expected…" Slaine said.

"Then let me continue playing Owari no Seraph Bloody Blades! Today it's the date to obtain the newest SSR Mika!" When Yuu took out his phone, he noticed that there was no network connection on the train. "Oh no! The Wi-Fi doesn't work here?!"

"Of course it doesn't work. We're outside the dimension." Inaho said.

"Damn it!"

"Yuu-chan, we can play it after returning home. Wouldn't it just pass a second when we return? We can have the draw on the same day." Mika said.

"That's right, Mika! I nearly forgot about that."

"So what should we do now?" Asuramaru said.

"Maybe we could talk about something that we still don't know about each other, such as secrets or something?" Kaneki said.

"Maybe we could talk about how we arrived in the normal world. We only know each other from the manga and anime. However, we never talk about parts that were different from that. Let's talk about that to understand more about each other!"

"That's a good idea!"

"As our first stop is Yuu's and Mika's world, let's hear their story first!"

"Alright, let me tell you our story. Our experience was different from the manga and the anime." Mika started his storytelling. "You should all knew the Battle in Nagoya, right? After I sucked Yuu-chan's blood, I was driving a car with him, and tried to go to rescue his friends. Then the story suddenly changed here…"

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya – 2020]

"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't stay with the humans." Mika said while driving.

Mika and Yuu were going to save the Shinoa's team. While driving, they were discussing about how the Japanese Imperial Demon Army used Yuu as the subject of the Owari no Seraph experiment, and what they should do as the next step after saving Yuu's friends.

"But… I'm human." Yuu said. "Also, since I wanted to turn you back into a human, running away from humans is…"

"So what? At the very least, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army is off limits. If they get their hands on you, surely the world will soon end."

"That's why… let's run away together, far away in the countryside where we can live peacefully." Mika continued.

"Somewhere the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the vampires won't be able to find us?"

"I feel like…"

"We've had this thought a long time ago. That time we wanted to run away from the vampire world no matter what. We wanted so desperately to find a paradise somewhere but in the end look where that got us. We can't run anymore. Besides outside there's only humans and vampires anyways."

"But even so, if we don't run…"

"OK then we can consult our friends about this too!" Yuu said. "Even if we run away I'm sure those guys will help us!"

"Is it really OK for you to place so much trust in those guys?"

Then Yuu placed his hand on Mika's head, and made both people very close to each other. "Relax! They're good guys! Just trust in them as you trust me!"

Yuu showed a bright smile on his face, which made Mika's face just redden. Although Yuu's expressions made Mika wanted to trust his friends, thinking of how humans used Yuu still made him unable to trust them. "I can't do that…"

Mika continued driving, but then suddenly, he sensed something. It was a sense of discomfort, so he stopped.

"What's happened, Mika?" Yuu asked in surprise.

Mika got off the car. Yuu thus followed him. In front of them was just an empty road inside the ruined city.

"There's nothing here… We should be hurry…"

But then Mika had the sense of discomfort again. It felt like a warning, telling him there was something dangerous underground.

"Yuu-chan, jump!" Mika shouted.

Before Yuu could react, something already came out under them. Mika quickly picked up Yuu and jumped up, and avoided this sudden attack.

After landed on the ground, they looked at the thing that attacked them. It was a pair of clasping, giant and skeletal hands.

"Giant… hands?" The 2 people were shocked.

Then the hands opened. A boy with violet-red and white hair showed up. He was wearing a black coat, and a small top hat with blue feathers on it. From his outlook, it was believable that his identity should be a vampire.

"Amane Yuichiro and Shindo Mikaela!" The boy said.

Seeing this boy's appearing, Mika was surprised very much. "I… I remembered you… You are the third progenitor in Europe. Your name should be…"

"Lest Karr!"

Now Yuu and Mika were even more shocked. It was unexpected that a vampire progenitor in Europe would appear in Japan.

"Damn it! It's too bad a progenitor appears in this critical moment!"

"But why a progenitor in Europe will come to Japan?! That doesn't make sense!"

"I am coming for you two… No, I am coming for the angels inside your bodies."

He was talking about the Owari no Seraph. "So you are here to destroy us?!"

"No, no, no. I am here to capture you... because… Owari no Seraph… is mine!" Lest Karr showed an evil smile on his face. He then generated two skeletal hands floating in the air. Thus the hands flew towards them, and tried to attack them.

On the other side of the battlefield, Guren, the leader of the Moon Demon Company, has been captured by the vampires. He was now interrogating by Krul Tepes, the queen of the vampires in Japan, and also one of the third progenitors. Ferid Bathory, the seventh progenitor, and Crowley Eusford, the thirteen progenitor, were also there watching the process.

At this moment, Guren was thinking of how to get the vampires to Shinjuku, where Kureto, one of the leaders of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, has set traps there for the vampires.

Ferid and Crowley were discussing about why Ferid revealed Crowley's position to humans and who was behind this battle. Ferid explained he did that because he wanted to give fun to Crowley's boring life. Ferid admitted he was one of the masterminds behind the war. However, he revealed another mastermind, who was actually Guren, the one who was now being interrogated.

"Him? That brash human? He sure doesn't look it." Crowley said in surprise.

"Oh. But you do know that he's Namanari, right?" Ferid said.

"Namanari? No. What's that?"

"It is a half thing. A human one step shy of becoming a full Demon. Two beings in one body. They share their time as one or the other."

"One half, the idealist who wants nothing more than to save his friends and followers." Ferid continued. "The other, possessed by the vengeful spirit of his dead lover. The perfectionist who reduced herself to an Oni to get what she wants."

Then Guren had something changed inside him. "Watch. Now the real monster comes out."

"Get your disgusting hands off of me, blood-sucker. Touch me again and die." As Ferid said, Guren was now controlled by the other side of him, the Oni side.

Guren killed the vampire who was interrogating him. An Oni showed up behind him. She was wearing a school uniform, and had a purple long hair. She was controlling Guren, letting him walk towards Krul with an aggressive eyes.

"Hah! What is with that triumphant look? Do you truly think that display of power was enough to impress me?" Krul said.

Guren swung his cursed gear towards Krul without cutting her. "At Nagoya Airport, I am going to conduct an experiment on the Owari no Seraph. You will assist me, vampire."

"Ah, I see. You are a messenger from Hiragi Mahiru, correct?"

The blade was pointing to Krul's neck. However, Krul just quickly swung her hand, and Guren thus was sent into the air.

"Answer me, human." Krul continued to ask. "Are you a messenger from Hiragi Mahiru?"

"Mahiru is dead. I couldn't save her."

"Then who are you?"

The response to Krul was just a smile.

"This was not part of the deal. Before the catastrophe 8 years ago, I made a bargain with Hiragi Mahiru. If you are not her, I cannot help you."

"Then kill me… Go on."

"You can't, can you. You've betrayed your own kind too deeply to turn back now." Guren continued. "You, too have to make sure the Owari no Seraph experiment succeeds today."

After he said that, Krul wanted to kick Guren again. However, suddenly the sense of discomfort appeared. Krul stopped her action, and her face was full of surprise.

"Too fast… How could… this happen?" Krul said.

"I am also shocked." Guren said. "This sense of discomfort came from the Miracle. Everything has been changed now. Originally, I was thinking it may be a good idea to finish the Owari no Seraph with you. But now, it looks like you have already lost the game, Krul Tepes."

Krul showed an angry emotion. Then a common vampire soldier appeared in front of everyone with a message. "Krul-sama, Lest Karr's troops suddenly appeared in the battlefield. They are attacking our vampire troops and the Japanese Imperial Demon Army!"

"Lest Karr? Why are his troops here?" Crowley doubtfully said.

He then turned to look at Ferid. However, on his face was full of anger.

"Fe…Ferid?"

Ferid then turned his head towards Crowley. "What?"

"It's rare to see an angry face on you. What's happened? I am still confused…"

"Nothing… It's just because the situation has become too 'interesting'. Lest Karr… What are you bastard planning for?"

Then Guren stood up. "Ferid Bathory. Your plan has also failed. No one can stop Lest Karr anymore."

Then everyone looked at Ferid. Ferid stepped forward and started to look at Guren. "You knew Lest Karr's plan, right? Is he in the battlefield now?"

"What do you think?" Guren said playfully.

Then Ferid turned to look at Krul and Crowley. "Sorry for hiding my own plan. I am one of the persons who started this battle. But now my plan completely failed. To smooth over my fault, could you two help me to fight Lest Karr, please? I will explain everything later."

Krul and Crowley were surprised. "What's happened today? Did the world change? Ferid said sorry? And seeking for our help politely? Hah, that is extremely rare…"

"But alright, as both of us hated Lest Karr so much, I will help you. But you must explain everything to us after that."

Then Krul turned to look at the vampire messenger. "To all vampires, assist the Moon Demon Company to resist Lest Karr's troops!"

The messenger then left to spread the message.

"Assisting the humans? Are you serious?" Crowley said in surprise.

"The situation has gone crazy so… it's also our time to go crazy now. Things will also become more interesting!"

"So what's the next step? Ferid." Krul asked.

"The next step will be finding and saving our cute Yuu-chan and Mika-chan. Lest Karr must be attacking them. Alright, let's go, Krul and Crowley!"

Ferid, Krul and Crowley have been set off to the place where Yuu and Mika were. Guren was still in the same place. He lied on the ground and stared at the sky, and started to laugh.

"The real end of the world… is soon!" Guren said. "Owari no Seraph…"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 - Seraph of the Past II

**Chapter 10 – Seraph of the Past II**

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya – 2020]

"Arghhhhhhhh…" Yuu was screaming. He has been sent into air by Lest Karr's giant skeletal hand.

Mika then charged towards Lest Karr and wanted to cut him with his sword. However, Lest Karr just quickly summoned his bone scythe and blocked Mika's assault. He thus kicked Mika's stomach, and summoned a skeletal hand from the ground to grab him. He then slapped Mika's face hard which his jaw just dislocated. Then the skeletal hand threw him away.

"Damn it! I won't lose to you! Asura Kannon!" Yuu generated a number of katana floating in the air. The katana flew towards Lest Karr but he just took them down easily with his bone scythe.

After that, Lest Karr swung his arm upwards, and a purple energy ball came up from the ground and hit Yuu's face. Yuu was beaten to the air once again.

"You two are really weak. I originally thought you could give me some entertainment. But now I am just disappointed."

Mika stood up. His jaw was already healed. He ran towards Lest Karr again and swung his sword more forcefully than before. But this time, Lest Karr did not use his bone scythe to resist. He straightly used his hand to defend.

"How boring is your attack? Do you just know how to swing your sword? I am so bored!" Lest Karr punched Mika's face so hard that he was beaten up to the sky. Then Lest Karr quickly swung his arms up continuously. When Mika was nearly dropped to the ground each time, a purple energy ball came out from the ground. They hit Mika's back very hard that he vomited blood out.

After the combos, when Mika was close to the ground again, Yuu quickly ran towards him and picked him up. "Mika… are you okay?"

"Yuu-chan, please… please run…"

"How can I leave you here and run away?! We have just met each other again. I can't run away without you!"

"Yuu-chan! Run! We can't let him… capture you!"

"You think you could run away from me?"

Suddenly a skeletal hand appeared behind Yuu. It quickly grabbed him. The hand held him very tight that he was unable to free himself. Yuu began to moan painfully.

"I changed my mind. There's no need to keep you alive for drawing out the Seraph inside. So I will make your head to bounce off." The thumb on the skeletal hand placed under Yuu's head and tried to make it bounce off forcefully. Mika hit the skeletal hand hard and tried to free Yuu. However, he was not able to break it.

"I will also kill you, Mikaela. Your body also has an angel inside it." Another hand appeared. It grabbed Mika tightly and wanted to do the same action on him.

The 2 people were moaning painfully. However they struggle, they could not break the hands to free themselves. Plus Lest Karr was forcing their heads to bounce off slowly, the only feeling they could have now was just extreme pain.

"What can I… do now? If this… carries on, Mika and I… will die..." Yuu thought.

"Yuu, do you want to have more power? I can give more and more power to you!" Asuramaru's said in Yuu's inner world.

"I… I want… Please… give me… more power… to rescue… Mika!"

"Then consume yourself with desire again! And then, completely became..."

Before Asuramaru could finish his saying, he sensed the discomfort. This stopped the process of Yuu turning into an Oni.

"This feeling... This is…"

Then at the same time, 3 vampires arrived in front of everyone. The one with pink hair jumped up and kicked Lest Karr's face hard. Both of the skeletal hands broke.

"Krul? Why?" Asuramaru said in surprise.

Yuu and Mika were nearly dropped to the ground but then they were picked up by the other two vampires.

"You… You are…" The vampire that picked up Yuu was Crowley.

"I don't know why I need to rescue you but it looks like there's a need for that." Crowley said.

"Aha, are you alright, Mika-chan?" The vampire in front of Mika was Ferid.

"Ferid, why are you…"

"Mika and Yuichiro, you two could stand up, right?" The vampire with pink hair asked.

"Krul…"

Mika and Yuu stood up. They looked at the vampires who rescued them. The two people were surprised very much.

"Why… Why have the vampire progenitors rescued us?"

"The situation has been changed. Now the humans and the vampires should be together to fight the same enemy." Ferid said. "And also it's time for me to 'activate' my 'serious mode'."

Yuu looked at Ferid. He was the one who killed his family. Yuu showed an angry face towards him.

"Mika and Yuichiro! Please run now! We will take care of Lest Karr!" Krul said.

"But Krul…"

"Run now! You two can't fight him! Let us…"

Before Krul could finish his words, a giant skeletal hand suddenly appeared above her and tried to squash her. Crowley quickly ran forward and propped it.

"What kind of power is this?! It feels like I'll be squashed in no time!" Crowley used all his energy to prop the hand but the hand was still able to push him down slowly. Then Krul also started to help propping.

"How dare you appear to give me trouble?! I almost got the Owari no Seraph inside them but you just suddenly appear and hinder me from doing that. I will kill all of you now!"

After Lest Karr said that, Ferid ran towards Krul and Crowley immediately. He pulled them away and straightly punched the hand. The hand was penetrated and crushed into pieces. Thus everyone was surprised.

"I won't let you kill them, Lest Karr-chan. And I have enough power that I'll stop you today."

"Where did that power come from?! Ferid Bathory!" Lest Karr said.

"You don't remember who I am? I have the memory of my preexistence just like you. Last time when I was defeated by your minions, you knew I know your plan, right? And you also knew I had that power, didn't you?"

Lest Karr showed an angry face. "How did you survive last time?! You should have been killed by my minions!"

"Cause I was just that lucky!"

Krul then turned around to look at Yuu and Mika again. "Mika and Yuichiro! Please run now! Don't let Lest Karr get you!"

"Let's run, Yuu-chan!"

The two people began to run. But since Lest Karr was blocking the side of their car, they could only run by their legs.

After that, Krul stepped forward. "Lest Karr! Where's my brother?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't dress as you don't know. We all knew what you've done behind! If I haven't complained it to the higher progenitors, more progenitors will be missing because of you!"

"And your plan won't be fulfilled this time. I won't let you have the Owari no Seraph!"

After Ferid said that, Lest Karr started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"OK, OK! I admit it! I am the one behind of capturing Ashera Tepes, Marveille Caffin and Noah Skarlet! I've turned all of them into Oni!"

"You... You turned my brother... into an Oni?!" Krul was full of anger now.

"By the way, I stopped capturing other vampires not because I was afraid of those progenitors. It's because I just wanted three Oni in my plan. Three was completely enough for me. Also, those targets were actually the ones I hated."

Krul ran towards Lest Karr quickly and tried to kick him. Lest Karr used his palm to grab Krul's leg to resist.

"I won't forgive you, Lest Karr!"

"You couldn't fight me, Krul Tepes!"

Then Lest Karr threw Krul away. Crowley quickly picked her up.

"You three make Yuichiro and Mikaela escaped. You all will pay for this. And I will let you regret for all you've done!"

Yuu and Mika have run for several miles away. Both of them were panting now, so they stopped to take a rest.

"What's happened… Why did that progenitor want to have the Owari no Seraph? Why have the other progenitors helped us?"

"I have no idea... But what I knew before is Krul isn't a friend of Lest Karr." Mika said. "So what should we do next?"

"Of course we are going to save Shinoa and others! They are still in danger!"

"But what if they're attacked by progenitors like Lest Karr? We'll be doomed facing them!"

"But we can't set them in danger! If we really need to run, let's run together with them!"

This was very dangerous. Not just humans wanted to use Yuu and now even the vampires wanted him. And they even did not get a chance to be the opponents of those vampires. Mika also could not be able to stop Yuu from saving his family. This condition totally made Mika helpless now.

Just at this hopeless moment, a mechanical cute voice came from behind. "Haro! I could help you become stronger to fight Lest Karr!"

Then Yuu and Mika turned around. They saw a green, round and small robot in front of them.

"What... What's this?"

"I am Haro. Nice to meet you, Yuu and Mika!"

"How do you know our names?"

"I of course know you two because you're the people who have Owari no Seraph inside your bodies."

"So you're also the one who wants to capture us? Or destroys us?"

"No. I am here because I want to bring you to a new world to have training. After the training, you could be able to defeat Lest Karr and save your family."

"Training? But we don't have the time..."

"It's alright. You could always go back to this world just after a second."

"But why will we trust you? I don't even know what you are."

"I am Haro, the robot that has gathered all of the intelligent souls in the world inside. You could trust me because my objective was to end all tragedies and chaos in any world. To fulfill this, the factor of Owari no Seraph is needed. So please follow me! I will train you well and you will get enough power to defeat Lest Karr, also known as Shinnok, one of the biggest evil in all universes!"

After several discussions, both people agreed to join Haro for the training, although Mika was still suspecting it.

This was the beginning of the journey of Yuu and Mika in the Final Fantasy.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11 - The Past Zero I

**Chapter 11 – The Past Zero I**

[Aldnoah Zero, Deucalion bridge – 2018]

"So this is your new mission. Any questions?" Darzana said.

Inaho was on the battleship, Deucalion. The Captain, Darzana, was explaining a new mission to him. Yuki, who was Inaho's sister, plus Lieutenant Marito and Kaoru, the Executive Officer, were also there.

"Wait a minute! Why does Nao need to do such kind of mission?! It doesn't make any sense!" Yuki said.

"And I don't even know if this strange thing should really be called a mission…" Marito said.

"I don't understand either. However, this mission was told as a very important mission from our superiors so there is no way to refuse it…"

"So my mission is just living with Slaine somewhere faraway?"

"Yes."

Then Inaho started to think. And Yuki was still worried. "Slaine was already in prison, right? There's really no need for Nao going to somewhere faraway to monitor him!"

"Captain, I also think this's really strange." Kaoru said.

"I know… I did ask our superiors before. But there's no reasonable reply back, and I even couldn't refuse to operate this mission…"

"So I am living with Slaine, without others?"

"Yes, that's written on the document."

"Let me talk with your superiors. How can Nao do something like that?!"

"It's ok, sister." Inaho said. "I will do it."

"But…" Yuki turned around to look at Inaho and noticed he was nose bleeding.

"Nao… You are nose bleeding!"

Inaho touched his philtrum with his index finger, and then looked at the blood on it.

"I will take care of my nose later." Inaho said. "And I will accept the mission. Please relax, sister."

[Aldnoah Zero, prison – 2018]

Inaho was now meeting with Slaine. After the war, Slaine was jailed in a secret prison.

From the official news, common people only knew he was the mastermind behind the war, and the media also reported he was killed in the battle. However, only a few people knew he was actually alive and now being jailed.

"That's my new mission. And I will be living with you somewhere faraway later."

Because of the hope of Princess Asseylum, Slaine could get away from death penalty, and could still be alive after the war. Also because of the promise with the Princess, Inaho visited Slaine every day to prevent him from attempting suicide.

While visiting, there was always a table between the 2 people. On that table, there was always a chessboard. In each meeting, Inaho always played chess with Slaine.

After Inaho said the words, he moved a chess piece.

"But why will you accept this mission?! You have no need to do such thing!" Slaine said.

"'Cause it's a mission that cannot be refused."

"But you should talk with your superiors!" Slaine just moved another chess piece.

"You know? I have nose bleed this morning."

"So…?"

"When I heard I'll be living with you without others, suddenly I had some uncomfortable feelings. Strange thoughts started to pop up continuously, and I just nose bled. Thus my mind was out of control which made me accept the mission."

"Could it be you're thinking of doing pervert things on me… like raping, or something…?"

"Probably not." Inaho moved another piece.

"Then what're you thinking now?"

"Playing chess."

"Ha." Slaine also moved another chess piece.

After years of conversation, Slaine's state has been stabilized. The thought of attempting suicide on his mind has been dramatically reduced. And now, he saw Inaho as his only friend.

"Do you know where do we live later?"

"Not yet."

"Could it be somewhere like… an uninhabited island?"

"If that's the case, I could implement my raping plan on you then."

"You are really a pervert!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Hearing this, Slaine started to smile. "You are really…"

Seeing Slaine's smile, Inaho also beamed. It was not common to see Inaho's smile since normally, he was just expressionless.

"By the way, I don't believe we'll be living with each other only. There must be someone monitoring us."

After Inaho said that, suddenly both people had the sense of discomfort.

"What… What's this feeling?" Slaine said in surprise.

"It looks like something bad is happening!"

[Aldnoah Zero, outside prison – 2018]

The prison jailing Slaine was heavily guarded. At the front gate, there were 2 soldiers guarding. However, they could not notice there was something looking at them. A creature has used cloaking effect to hide itself on top of a tree.

Since its eyes could not see things well, it wore a bio-mask on its face to allow seeing things in thermal vision.

After some observations, the creature jumped off the tree and walked towards the 2 soldiers. Until now, they were still unable to discover it.

After a few seconds, the creature expanded its wristblades from its wrist gauntlet to penetrate through one of the soldiers' stomach. The soldier then fell down in front of the second soldier. However, the second soldier was not fast enough to react thus his body was quickly cut into half.

After killing the 2 soldiers, the creature placed a mine on the gate. The mind exploded and the gate just broke completely. The creature started to intrude the prison.

Since there was explosion, the noise has alarmed other soldiers. They came out to check if they were under attack. In front of them, what they saw was a nearly transparent creature. They started to shoot their machine guns towards it, which hurt the creature and removed its cloaking effect. An unknown monster with bio-mask thus was shown in front of everyone.

Then the monster expanded its plasmacaster and aimed at every single soldier's head. It shot out a number of high-energy plasma towards them. Every head exploded. After the bodies fell down, the creature continued its invasion.

[Aldnoah Zero, inside prison – 2018]

The alarms were sounding with explosions and screaming. Every noise was heard by Inaho and Slaine.

"What happened outside?! These noises… an attack?" Slaine said.

"It's probably an attack. Slaine, please prepare to run." Inaho said.

Then a soldier came in. "Inaho-sama. We're under attack. Please prepare to escape!"

"Who're the enemies?"

"An unknown creature! We have no information about it! So please prepare to…"

Before the soldier could complete his words, he was stabbed by the wristblades. After his falling, the creature was shown in front of the 2 people.

Inaho and Slaine stood up, and began to step backward continuously.

They did not know what they could do, as they did not have any weapon, and even if they had weapon, they could not stand a chance in front of the creature.

The creature was observing them quietly. When the 2 people hit the wall… when they were out on a limb, Inaho suddenly stood in front of Slaine, with his back facing him, showing a protection posture in front of the monster.

"I…Inaho?" Slaine said in surprise. Inaho was now protecting him.

The creature knew they both did not have weapons so it originally decided not to attack them. But instead, Inaho showed a protection posture in front of it, which made the creature tried to aim its plasmacaster on Inaho. A 3-dot aiming point appeared on his face.

Then suddenly, Inaho and Slaine sensed the uncomfortable feeling again. This time the feeling was strong. Even the creature has sensed it.

Inaho's mind began to pop out strange messages uncontrollably. The messages sounded like it came from another dimension. Inaho started to nose bleed again.

"Yautja… You… You are the… Predator?!" Inaho said.

"I… Inaho… Are you ok? You are nose bleeding again!" Slaine said worriedly.

The creature stopped its aiming. It pressed the buttons on its wrist gauntlet to change the vision on its bio-mask. It changed to a special vision and noticed that there was abnormal reaction inside their bodies.

"Aldnoah…" The creature started to talk.

Then it turned on its cloak effect again and began to laugh creepily, thus turned around and left the prison.

After the monster left, Inaho started to fall, but he was then quickly picked up by Slaine.

"Inaho, are you alright?"

"I… I am ok… But my brain… it just acted strangely…"

Inaho tried to stand up.

"Are you really ok?" Slaine was still worried.

"It's really ok. Please relax, Slaine."

"But you've just said something like 'Yautja' and 'Predator'. Could it be you know what it is?"

"I don't know. These two words just suddenly popped up from my mind. At that time, my brain was throwing out a lot of strange messages… They're like from the other dimensions…"

After Inaho said that, an army troop has arrived. Yuki and Inko were also there.

"Nao and Slaine, are you two alright?" Yuki said.

"We heard that the prison was under attack so we quickly came here! Are you two ok? What's happened here?" Inko said.

"We're alright..." Inaho said. "By the way, besides us, are there any survivors?"

"Unfortunately, no." Yuki said. "Only you two survived."

"So we are so lucky. If you two arrived earlier, I'll lose my sister and my good friend…"

"So what's exactly happened?"

Inaho did not response. He just began to look around and started to think.

What was that creature?

Why was it attacking us?

Why did it know the Aldnoah?

What happened in my mind?

Why would "Yautja" and "Predator" pop up?

Were these all related to the new strange mission?

These mysteries were still needed to be solved.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 - The Past Zero II

**Chapter 12 – The Past Zero II**

[Aldnoah Zero, uninhabited island – 2018]

After the prison being attacked, 3 days later, Inaho and Slaine took the military aircraft, and arrived on an uninhabited island to start their new "mission". The place they landed was a beach. Behind it, there was a large forest.

"Are we really going to live in this uninhabited island… without others?" Slaine said.

Then Inaho started to look around.

"It looks like there's nothing on the beach. If we aren't camping here, there must be something inside the forest."

"But this forest… would it be too dangerous to go inside?" Slaine looked towards the forest. What he saw was only darkness.

However, they did not have other choices, so they took out their guns, and walked inside the forest gingerly.

While walking in the forest, the whole atmosphere was very creepy. They could see some dangerous animals such as snakes and insects roaming around. They tried not to touch anything to prevent getting hurt, or even getting killed.

After several minutes of walking, the whole ambience has suddenly changed. There was a mansion in the deep side of the forest.

"This mansion… Are we supposed to come here?" Slaine tried to knock the door. Thus the door opened.

"Inaho-sama, Slaine-sama! Welcome! It's been a long time for not seeing you two!" A brown-haired little girl stood in front of the door and said.

"Eddelrittuo?!" Slaine said in surprise.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be around Princess to serve her?" Inaho said.

"Vers Empire and the Earth have a new cooperation project. Her Highness… no, her majesty is the one who hosts the program, so she sent me to take care of you."

"A new project launched by Princess Asseylum?! What is it about?!"

"It's now Queen Asseylum! But… you don't know the contents? Haven't anyone explained to you before?"

"No one has explained. We're just told to 'live together' faraway without others."

"That's odd… But I don't know either. By the way, please come in. Doctor is waiting for us. I think she'll explain."

Then the two people followed Eddelrittuo to go inside the mansion.

"So this can't be an uninhabited island. There're people living in here. And living without others is also a lie."

"And my raping plan has been failed."

"You still remembered this…"

"What are you quietly talking about?"

"Nothing special. By the way, you've said 'Doctor' before. Who's she actually?"

"You'll know it later."

The 3 people arrived in front of a door. Eddelrittuo just opened it. The room behind was actually a giant laboratory, with two people conducting experiment inside it.

"Dr. Suzuki! I've brought Inaho-sama and Slaine-sama for you!"

"Thank you! Eddelrittuo!" Suzuki said. "Please come in!"

The 3 people came in the laboratory.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Suzuki Yukika. Here's my assistant, Matsukane."

"I am Matsukane Teruhira! Nice to meet you!"

Dr. Suzuki was a woman with long brown hair. Teruhira was a young boy with black hair and glasses. They were both wearing a laboratory coat.

"I am Slaine Troyard! Nice to meet you!"

"Kaizuka Inaho!" Inaho said. "And Dr. Suzuki, are you that Suzuki Yukika, the one who was the authority of mechanical engineering?"

"Yes, I am. And because of this, I was invited to join this project." Suzuki said. "So Slaine and Inaho, do you know why you are here?"

Both people shook their heads.

"So no one told you the details? That bastard…" Suzuki said. " OK, I'll explain it to you now. Matsukane, could you please bring me my tablet?"

Matsukane took out a tablet and handed it to Suzuki. She opened some pictures and handed the tablet to Inaho and Slaine. The picture was showing a creature that appeared at the prison before.

"This creature… Do you know what it is?"

"It's called the 'Predator'. From the secret documents, evidences showed that it was an alien creature. Before the prison attack, its kind has already appeared on Earth 4 times."

"About the 'Predator', the facts that we know are, their objective is hunting us, humans. Their means are very cruel. They'll peel off their preys' skin and hang the bodies up high, or they'll collect skulls of their victims. However, some evidences showed that they had honors and manners when they're hunting."

"The 'Predator'?! How could this…"

"Do you have any clues?"

"When we saw that monster, this name suddenly popped up from Inaho's mind. At that time, we all had the sense of discomfort, which also made Inaho to nose bleed."

"Sense of discomfort? Could it be…" Suzuki said. "Matsukane, could you give me the dimensional shockwave report 3 days ago?"

Matsukane took out a document and gave it to Suzuki. After reading, her face was full of shock. "I know what's happened…"

"What's this?"

"This is the dimensional shockwave report. It recorded the energy generated by the shockwaves 3 days ago. The report showed that when the prison was under attack, there was a high reading recorded. I think this's the reason why Inaho knows the 'Predator'."

"But what's dimensional shockwave?"

"Do you know who's Dr. Haro?"

"Dr. Haro? Isn't he the authority of quantum physics that always wearing a green helmet?"

"Yes. And his most famous thing is the Miracle Hypothesis." Suzuki explained. "Some forms of matters or energies are able to produce dimensional shockwaves. If the shockwaves are strong enough, it's able to affect other matters, energies, and even minds. Therefore, Dr. Haro has a hypothesis that if the energy meets one point, it's possible to produce miracle, which means everything in the world could be altered. Therefore, many scientists just fall over each other to do research on the shockwaves."

"So that means the shockwaves told me its name?"

"I think so. Also, you two had the Aldnoah factors inside your bodies, which made you more easily to be affected by the shockwaves. Since Aldnoah was originated from the ancient alien civilization, it shouldn't be strange you gained knowledge from that."

Then Inaho looked at the pictures again and started to think. "That creature also knows Aldnoah. Would it know the origin of this power?"

"So why we're here is to help the investigation?" Slaine said.

"Not really. Actually, you two were chosen to test my new armors which is for fighting the alien invader."

Suzuki took out a remote control and pressed the button. An elevator raised 3 special armors up.

"This… This is…"

"The Aldnoah Armor Series, which were inspired by the mecha you piloted. Every single one is driven by the mini-Aldnoah drive." Suzuki said. "Let me introduce. The first one is AAS-01 Orange, inspired by Inaho's KG-6 Sleipnir. The second one is AAS-02 Bat, inspired by Slaine's Skycarrier. And the final one is AAS-03 Gull, also from Slaine's mecha, Tharsis."

"So… we'll be wearing these armor to fight the Predator?"

"Yup, since you're ones of the only people that have Aldnoah factors inside your bodies, you're the best choice to use these armors." Suzuki said. "However, these armors still need some testing. And you also need some training before you could fight the cruel hunter, the Predator!"

After Suzuki said that, Inaho looked at Slaine. Slaine showed a firm stares on his face. It looked like because of the project and the armors, he regained his meaning of existence. Thus on Inaho's face, the rare smile has appeared on it again.

So in the next few weeks, both people have started the testing and training, to prepare for the fight with the Predator.

[Aldnoah Zero, forest – 2018]

After the prison being attacked, several days later, the Predator was hiding in a forest to contact its own planet about the Aldnoah factors found in Inaho's and Slaine's bodies.

(The conversation below is in Yautja language.)

"Contact the Yautja planet. I've found the Aldnoah factors inside two human bodies. What should I do next?"

"Humans are preys. They don't deserve to possess any Aldnoah particles, so your new mission is to eliminate them."

"Got it."

"However, if they have enough prowesses, please combat them in the glory of Yautja!"

"Alright, I'll finish this mission as soon as possible!"

"Hope all goes well for you!" The Predator turned off the conversation.

After the conversation, it jumped off from a tree. Its new mission has begun. However, it did not know where Inaho and Slaine have been.

Therefore, the only way that could attract them was… hunting.

[Aldnoah Zero, uninhabited island – 2018]

After training and testing for several weeks, Inaho and Slaine were now able to use the Aldnoah Armors flexibly.

"Alright, since you two have passed the final test, I think you should be able to fight the enemies in the battlefield."

"Great. We can finally fight the Predator!"

"But where could we find it?"

"By now, I won't hide it anymore. In these few weeks, the Predator has continued its hunting, and attacked a lot of Aldnoah facilities. Now, if it hasn't left the planet, it should still be hunting in somewhere."

"How could this… happen…"

"Sorry, I can't tell you where it was before you two could pass the test. How I didn't want to send you to die." Suzuki said apologetically. "But now you've finished the training, if there's any news, I'll tell you immediately!"

After Suzuki said that, Matsukane ran towards them urgently. "Dr. Suzuki, the Predator has appeared in the Aldnoah power plant in Nagoya. The situation is still one-sided!"

"So it's now the time…"

"Let's go! Slaine!"

[Aldnoah Zero, Nagoya Aldnoah power plant – 2018]

Inaho and Slaine wore their Aldnoah Armors and arrived in the Aldnoah power plant. Inaho's one was the AAS-01 Orange, and Slaine's one was the AAS-03 Gull.

The scene inside the power plant was very horrifying. Everywhere on the ceiling were corpses hanging upside down, and their skins were completely peeled off.

"This is so cruel…"

Suddenly, the Predator turned off its cloaking effect and appeared in front of the two people. Both people then posed their battle postures and were ready to fight.

Then the Predator pressed a button on its Wrist Gauntlet to change its vision to check their Aldnoah energy levels. Comparing to several weeks before, the reading has been increased to a much higher level, thus the Predator began to remove the hoses which connected to its bio-mask.

"What is it doing now?" Slaine said.

"It looks like some kinds of their etiquettes. When they meet their true enemies, they'll take off their masks to fight in the glory of warrior." Inaho said.

After taking off several hoses, the Predator took off its bio-mask and showed its monstrous face in front of the two people. It then roared towards them.

"It's really like the data said. It's really ugly…"

The Predator then extended its wristblades and charged towards the two people. Inaho and Slaine quickly took out their blades to resist. Both sides repeatedly swung their weapons rapidly, thus started the wrestling between sharp weapons.

Comparing with the Predators appeared before, this one has a much higher speed and power. Because of that, the two people were forced to step backward continuously.

"If close combat doesn't work, how about projectiles?" Inaho and Slaine both started to shoot their machine guns. The Predator easily avoided the attacks, then extended its plasmacaster and began to strafe towards them.

Both people used their armors to defend. While defending, the Predator charged towards Inaho and punched his face. Inaho was sent into the air.

"Inaho!" After Slaine shouted his words, because of the prediction ability given by the Aldnoah drive, Slaine knew that he would be stabbed by the wristblades. However, the Predator was just too fast that Slaine could not react immediately. His stomach has already been penetrated. Then the Predator threw him towards Inaho and made them hit each other.

"S… Slaine… Are you alright?"

"I… I am ok… This armor can regenerate our bodies."

Then the 2 people stood up.

"It looks like in this situation, our conditions can't let us defeat the Predator… So the only way to win is to release all of our Aldnoah power."

"But Dr. Suzuki said it may make our bodies overloaded…"

"There's no other way now. So let's go, Slaine!"

Both people started to concentrate. And the Aldnoah drives began to rotate faster and started to emit golden radiance. Their whole body thus was covered by golden particles. The energy was so large that even the Predator was shocked.

"So this is… the true power of… Aldnoah?"

Normally, a common living being is unable to release that level of Aldnoah power. However, now with the Aldnoah Armor Series and the mini-Aldnoah drive, every single Aldnoah energy was forced to be emitted. Even the Predator could not predict this situation could be happened.

Seeing Inaho and Slaine took out their full power, the Predator has finally found its best trophy in the universe. And this time was also the time it could use its full efforts to fight.

The Predator took out its combistick and extended its wristblades, and then charged towards the 2 people. It used its full effort to onslaught them. Inaho and Slaine thus used their blades to resist, which started another round of wrestling. However, this time, the situation has been 180-degree changed. Inaho's and Slaine's speed and power have already surpassed the Predator. This made it unable to resist the attack. Thus its stomach got hit, and it was forced to step backward.

Then Inaho wore his Orange helmet. "The Orange helmet can replace my mechanic left eye to analyze your weaknesses." The weak points have been analyzed, thus Inaho started to shoot his machine gun towards those points. The Predator tried to dodge but since the helmet had also already calculated its dodging patterns, it could not avoid the bullets and took some damages.

Afterward, the Predator tried to extend its plasmacaster to shoot plasma towards Inaho. But suddenly a beam came out, the plasmacaster was destroyed. The Predator then turned to look at Slaine. There was a mobile laser gun flying in the air aside him. "With Gull, I am able to use different abilities of Martian Kataphrakt!" The mobile laser gun was a weapon from a Kataphrakt called Herschel.

The Predator then tried to throw a smart disc towards Slaine. Slaine dodged it quickly by his precognitive ability. But the smart disc just changed direction and flew towards Slaine's back. Fortunately, Inaho has already estimated this and quickly threw his blade to cut the smart disc into half. The Predator was shocked again.

As the Predator was still shocked, Inaho immediately took out his machine gun and started shooting. Slaine also generated more mobile laser guns to shoot beams at the Predator. Since it was not able to react, its every single weak point has been hit, thus it took a ton of damages from that.

Although the Predator has injured seriously, it was still valiant. It ran towards the 2 people to have its last-ditch. Slaine just quickly jumped up and cloned himself into three, and together kicked the Predator's head hard, which made its skullcap cracked. The cloning ability was from Ortygia.

"Now! Inaho!"

Inaho quickly took out a blade and charged towards the Predator. The blade cut through its waist, which made it took too much damage that it could handle, thus, the Predator was finally fallen.

As the fallen of the Predator, Inaho and Slaine finally won their first battle.

However, the Predator was still not dead. While on the ground, it started to laugh creepily.

"Aldnoah… doesn't belong to… preys… The mission… must… be… done…" The Predator pressed some buttons on its wrist gauntlet. The timer on the gauntlet began to count, and the Predator laughed again.

Inaho tried to use his helmet to analyze the gauntlet. "Not good! It's a self-destruct device! Run now, Slaine!"

Slaine immediately picked up Inaho, and began to fly away rapidly from the Aldnoah power plant. "This speed is not enough! The explosion can cover about 24 km!"

"Bat!" Slaine summoned his Bat armor and quickly wore it. He then accelerated to the highest speed. After several seconds, the device exploded. A large mushroom cloud was created. Area of radius 24km has been completely destroyed. Although the two people were outside the range of the explosion, the blast wave still hit them, thus both of them hit to the ground hard.

"Are… are you ok? Slaine…"

"I… I am alright…"

Both people looked at the mushroom cloud. Simultaneously, the Aldnoah drive has stopped rotating. The side effect thus began to come out. The 2 people were feeling the extreme pain from that.

"So… so painful… We really… still haven't adapted… the full power of Aldnoah…"

"Yes… But fortunately, we're not dead yet…"

"And we really take down the Predator…"

After Slaine said that, Inaho managed to stand up. "That's not the only good things…"

"Hum?"

"Our Slaine has reborn. Since he's been jailed, he usually thought of committing suicide. And his life was like losing its meaning. But now, after this fight, our Slaine has finally regained his meaning of existence." Inaho then held out his hand to Slaine. "Let's try our best together, Slaine!" Inaho beamed again.

Seeing Inaho's smile, Slaine's cheeks blushed, then also held out his hand to shake Inaho's hand. Tears started to come out. "Thank you, Inaho! Let's try our best together!"

After shaking hand, they both immediately fell on the ground.

"It looks like we still need ambulancemen to come…"

After Slaine said that, there were clapping sounds coming out. The two people then tried to sit up and figure out where the sound came from. In front of them, they just saw a man wearing laboratory coat and green helmet approaching them.

"So epic… You two have really done the most romantic love story I've ever seen in my life!" The man said.

"Who… Who is this guy?"

"Dr. Haro?!"

"Yes, I am Dr. Haro! But that's not my true identity. I am actually…" The man quickly took off his laboratory coat. Several different colored sphere robots appeared in front of them. "We're the Haro army, the most intelligent and strongest army in the universe!"

"Ro… Robots?!"

"We the Haro army now invited you to join us, and go to different universes to fight different evil forces. We'll provide training for you. And you'll meet new friends there."

After some discussion, Inaho and Slaine accepted to join their force. So this was the past of the Aldnoah Zero, and it was the beginning of Inaho and Slaine in the Final Fantasy.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13 - The Cursed Virtual Reality

**Chapter 13 – The Cursed Virtual Reality**

[Sword Art Online, coffee shop – 2026]

After Konno Yuuki's passing, several months later, Kirito was working in a mysterious company called "Rath". However, for some reasons, one of the programs of the company was suddenly canceled. Thus Kirito was fired. And now, he was in a coffee shop, meeting with Kikuoka Seijirou, who was one of the members of SAO Incident Victims Rescue Force, to discuss about the strange events happened in ALO.

Today was Friday, the 13th.

"So those rumors were true?!" Kirito said.

"Yes, and the number of victims are still increasing. The government is trying to hide the incidents, but if it continues…" Seijirou said.

Kirito stared at the photos in his hands. Several different corpses were shown on them.

"Could these be done by… the Laughing Coffin?"

"We don't know… There're too few evidences could be found… The only thing we know it's they're killed inside ALO, and before they died, they all accepted a mission that didn't have any clear objective."

"After they accepted the mission, they'll be sent to a secret location. And their bodies in game won't disappear after being murdered? They'll die in the same way at the real world?" Kirito was analyzing the information. "That's really strange…"

"The condition was quite similar to the incident happened in GGO, plus all of our investigators have been murdered, we hope you could help us to investigate this." Seijirou said. "Kazuto, you are our only hope now…"

"Although this time it sounds more dangerous than ever, I'll try my best to investigate it!" Kirito said. "I'll capture the criminals to prevent more people being murdered!"

[Sword Art Online, ALO, Camp Crystal Lake – 2026]

Since it was a secret mission, there was originally no way to arrive in the secret location. However, from the information found by the murdered investigators, there was a secret item that could send a player to that location. It was a special necklace, which could be bought from a secret NPC.

Kirito bought the necklace and successfully arrived in the secret location, Camp Crystal Lake. The place looked like a camping site, but abandoned. Kirito looked at the sign in front of him. "Camp Crystal Lake? It sounds familiar… Where've I heard of this place before?"

Kirito then began to look around. There was only a lake, a forest and some houses, plus no other players or NPC in sight.

"Could the murderers be in those houses?"

Kirito tried to walk towards a house and investigate inside. But then suddenly, he heard some player teleporting sounds coming out. He thus turned around and tried to figure out who have been sent here. They were Kirito's friends, including Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Silica with her pet dragon Pina, Lisbeth, Klein and even Yui.

"Huh? Why're you all here?!" Kirito said in surprise.

"That's our question…" Klein said. "Kirito, why're you here?"

Then they both walked towards each other. "Kirito, don't you have works to do? You said you can't play with us because of a new job. But then why're you here?" Asuna asked.

"Here's the place I work in…" Kirito said. "But the question is why all of you are here?!"

"A new secret mission suddenly popped up in front of us. Since the reward looked very attractive, we quickly accepted it. Then we've been sent here." Sinon said.

"What? Why did you join a mission like that?! A mission without any detail? And you all have been sent here! Do you all know how dangerous this place is?!" Kirito said

"Why are you raging, brother? How dangerous will this place be? Even Yui said it'll be no problem…" Leafa said doubtfully.

"OK… I will tell you the truth…" Kirito told everyone what happened in this place, where many people have been killed here.

"That's horrifying… Why does such place exist in ALO?" Silica was scared.

"And this shouldn't make sense, papa." Yui said. "This kind of condition should be impossible to happen. And I've analyzed the mission content. There shouldn't be anything wrong!"

"I don't know… However, there're really people being murdered. Maybe it's related to the Laughing Coffin, but instead there're still a lot of doubts…"

"So if we're still here, we'll hinder the investigation. We probably should go back now!"

"Don't be a coward, Klein! We could help Kirito to investigate!" Lisbeth said.

"No! Klein is right. You all should…"

Before Kirito could complete his words, Klein noticed something. "Wait a minute… I can't open my menu."

Then everyone tried to open their menus, but the result was the same. No one could open it.

"What the hell's happened in this place?! Yui, could you figure out the situation?"

"I can't…" Yui said. "This place is strange. It looks like something mysterious is controlling the system."

"Could it be… hacker?"

"It shouldn't… There's no trace of hacking…"

Extreme danger was felt by everyone, just like back to the time when they were in SAO.

"So does that mean we could quit only if we can complete the mission? Otherwise, we're all doomed here?"

"I'm afraid, yes…"

"Then let's help Kirito to investigate, and find the way out here!"

The 8 people began to search around the houses. There were no other players or NPC found. The only things they could find were blood stains, and some abandoned tools and weapons.

"There shouldn't be blood stains in this game… Could those be… game items?"

Then Kirito found a knife on a table, and tried to cut his thumb a little bit using it. Normally, wounds in game just looked like a red light marks. However, the wound here was very realistic, just like getting hurt in the real world. Blood was coming out, and pain could be felt by the player.

"I'm afraid those're the blood from the victims. Maybe this place is using a realistic system… Or…"

"Or…?"

"These blood was actually coming from a real body?"

"That… couldn't be possible…"

Everyone was worried and disturbed. They then came out the house. And there was only one house left to check out.

They came near the house and tried to open the door. However, the door was locked.

"The door is locked… Should I break through it?"

"Let's knock it first…"

Klein knocked the door but there was no response.

"I think I should break it…"

Before Klein broke the door, it suddenly opened. An old man appeared in front of the 8 people.

"He's an NPC!" Yui said.

"Why do you come here? This's the place players shouldn't be here!" The old man said.

"We're here to investigate…"

Before Asuna could say her words, the old man interrupted her.

"You all will die here… And don't find me again! Even as an NPC, I want to live!"

After he completed his words, he quickly closed the door.

"He's so mean! And besides Yui, it's probably my first time hearing an NPC told himself as an NPC…"

"So what should we do now?"

"Maybe we could investigate the lake…"

Everyone went towards the lake.

"Should we dive inside to check out?"

"But what if there's a monster under it…"

"We just don't have other choices…"

"Then let me dive into it to take a look. You all please wait…"

Asuna's words have been interrupted by a sense of discomfort. This made everyone feel extremely disturbed again.

"What… what's this feeling…?"

Then a scream came out from the direction of the forest. Everyone turned around and tried to figure out what happened. A human head was rolling from inside.

"That's… a human head?"

"Should we come close to check it out?"

Everyone walked towards the head carefully. Then Kirito crouched and tried to investigate it. The head was actually from the NPC old man before.

"Even an NPC… died like that?"

Afterward, it looked like Klein found out something. He pointed his finger towards the forest. Everyone looked towards it. There was a burly man looking at them. He was wearing a hockey mask, and holding an axe in his hand.

"It's him…"

Kirito knew who he was.

When Kirito was still a kid, his parents had already passed away, so he was adopted by his mother's sister. Because of the inspiration from his adopted mother's job, he versed in computer since childhood.

Once, his adopted mother's magazine interviewed a company which used new technology on old-school film. This gave a chance to Kirito to try old Hollywood movies, thus made him have a habit of watching movie for a period of time.

However, once, he has clicked on a wrong film on the Internet. The film was called Friday the 13th, a horror movie. After watching it, nightmare started to bother him for a whole month. And now, the killer of the film was standing in front of him. He was, Jason Voorhees.

Seeing the killer appeared in front of him, Kirito's heart was full of shock and fear. Even Kirito himself was surprised of getting those feelings.

Jason quickly held up his axe, and threw it towards everyone. Before everyone could react, the axe hit Klein's head. He thus fell on the ground.

"Klein!" Everyone shouted at him, but he already could not response.

"His connection's… lost…" Yui said fearfully. "He's dead…"

Everyone was shocked. One of their friends has been killed in the game again. The nightmare from SAO has, once more returned.

Afterward, Jason took out a machete from his waist, and walked inside the forest.

"Don't let him go!" Everyone thus started to chase behind him.

[Sword Art Online, ALO, SAO 22nd Floor of Aincrad – 2026]

The Haro army has arrived in front of Kirito's and Asuna's house on the 22nd Floor of Aincrad. They planned to invite the 2 people to join their forces.

"It should be here… Kirito and Asuna."

Green Haro knocked the door but there was no response.

"Hum? No response? Have they gone out?"

"It shouldn't. My divine told me they should be here now…" Purple Haro was holding a crystal ball and said.

"OK… let's break through the door and see if they're here!"

"Break through the door?!"

Green Haro kicked the door hard and broke it. There was no one inside.

"I told you they aren't here!"

"But there's no need for you to break the door!"

"I will fix it later."

Then the red Haro took out a sensor and walked towards them.

"My sensor showed that they aren't here!" Red Haro said.

"We already know!"

"They are in a place called 'Camp Crystal Lake'."

"Camp Crystal Lake?! Oh no! They are in danger!" The two Haro said in unison. "Red Haro, takes out the teleporter! We need to rescue Kirito and Asuna as soon as possible!"

[Sword Art Online, ALO, Camp Crystal Lake – 2026]

Kirito and his friends have run into the forest to chase Jason. However, after several moments, they quickly lost him.

"Where did he go?"

"Be careful, everybody!" Everyone tried to find Jason carefully.

Then Kirito turned around to check out the situations of everyone. Suddenly, at the same time, Jason appeared at the back of Lisbeth.

"Lisbeth! Your back!" Lisbeth turned around immediately, and Jason was just standing in front of her, which made her completely shocked. So Jason quickly swung his machete, and beheaded Lisbeth.

"Lisbeth!" Everyone was shocked again.

"Damn it!" Sinon took out her bow and aimed at Jason. She then sang an incantation and shot multiple magic arrows towards him. The arrows hit him and exploded. Thus a health bar with multiple layers appeared. However, it showed that Jason just took less than 1% damage from the attack.

"Run now!" Seeing this condition, everyone tried to run and escape from Jason.

"The attack I used should be one of my strongest spells, but he just took less damage than I expected. Plus that number of layers of health bars, he's just too strong!"

"But even so, he killed Klein and Lisbeth! We must defeat him and have the revenge for them!" Asuna said.

"Then, how about flying up? I don't think he's able to fly!" Leafa said.

"That's a good idea!"

Then everyone extended their wings and started to fly.

"Now he shouldn't be able to attack us!"

Leafa turned around to look at Jason in the air. But then what she saw was a giant tree trunk flying towards her.

Since Jason saw them flying, he just picked up a tree trunk and threw it towards them. Leafa's head then got hit by the trunk, thus she began to fall from the sky.

"Leafa!"

When Leafa nearly hit the ground, Jason rapidly swung his machete, and cut towards her waist. Leafa was cut into half.

"Suguha!" Kirito shouted angrily.

"Damn it! Flying up doesn't work! Let's find somewhere to hide first!" Asuna thus grabbed Kirito and started to speed up.

At this moment, their hearts were full of anger and fear. Even some of them were already collapsed by the complete hopelessness, thus they began to search for a place to hide.

They finally flew inside a house. Then Asuna tried to sing an incantation on the door to prevent Jason intruding.

"This spell should be able to stop him from getting inside!"

Everyone then sat near a wall and tried to calm down. Inside their hearts, they were filled by extreme fear and rage. And for Kirito, he was even completely collapsed.

"It's over… We couldn't beat him… We'll all die here…"

"Kirito, please pull yourself together! Although our friends were killed… we still need to revenge for them." Although Asuna tried to comfort Kirito, actually in her mind, she was as frightened as every other.

"We can't. Do you know who he is? He's Jason Voorhees! I've watched his movie and I know how unstoppable he is!"

"Whatever who he is, the Kirito we know isn't a coward. Isn't your motto 'finding fortune inside misfortune, and using usable things as far as possible'?"

"That's right! And you know, that guy has a health bar, which means it's possible to beat him. Although our attack doesn't work much… there must be a chance!" Sinon said.

"And also, our Silica still hasn't cried yet, right?"

Asuna put her hand on Silica's shoulder. Originally, Silica was nearly to cry, but because of Asuna's words, she also got a hold of herself.

"Ah, yes!"

"So Kirito, please cheer up! There must be a way that we could solve the dilemma!" Sinon stood up and said.

Listened to his friends' encouraging words, Kirito has been cheered up. However, the hopelessness has still not gotten away from them. Just at the same time, a blade penetrated through the wooden wall where they sat near. And Sinon's head has been penetrated. The nightmare continued.

"Sinon!" Everyone shouted.

Originally, Kirito has already cheered up, but he was just collapsed again.

The machete was pulled out, and Sinon just fell on the ground. After a moment, the wall was broken by Jason. Everyone was hit by the shatters and so fell off. Jason appeared in front of everyone again.

"He… he could even break the wall?!" Asuna said in surprise.

"Run now!" Everyone tried to run rapidly.

And at the same moment, the Haro army has arrived in front of the house.

"Jason is attacking them in this house!" Red Haro said.

"We needed to be hurry!" Green Haro tried to kick the door hard, but this time he could not break it. "Why the hell can't I break the door?!"

"It looks like they blocked the door by some incantations. Let me break it!"

Purple Haro sang an incantation on the door. Thus the door immediately disappeared.

After opened the door, they could see Jason was swinging his machete and tried to assault Kirito and others. The latter were continuously dodging the attacks.

The Haro army then started to hide themselves.

"Why… From our database, there's no such strong Jason! How can we beat him?!"

"We still need to help them! Red Haro, please take out some weapons!"

Then red Haro took out a giant bomb. "This nuclear bomb should be able to stop Jason!"

"Are you going to kill everyone?!"

Back to the house, Kirito and his friends were still dodging Jason's offensive. They tried to use their weapons to resist, but since Jason's power was just too incredible, they could not even bare it.

Just at this moment, they saw the door was opened. "The door has opened. Let's escape from there!"

Everyone ran towards the door. However, Silica was stumbled. Jason quickly walked towards her.

"Silica!"

Before Jason could attack, Pina flew towards him quickly and attempted to impede him. However, she just got hit by Jason's arm and fell on the ground. Jason thus stepped on her and killed her.

"Pi… Pina…" Silica said while crying.

After killing her pet, Jason grabbed Silica's head and quickly hit her to the wall hard. Large amount of blood came out, thus she has also been killed.

The Haro army outside was still finding the necessary weapon to deal with Jason.

"How about Magun? The summon creature should be able to destroy him."

"There's no time to insert the bullets!"

Back to the house again, now Silica was dead. The only people alive were Kirito, Asuna and Yui.

And Asuna was already fed up. "I won't forgive you, Jason Voorhees!"

Asuna drew out her sword angrily. She ran towards Jason, and used a sword skill that inherited from Yuuki, Mother's Rosario, on the killer.

However, his health still did not decrease a lot, plus there was also no sign showing him stepping backward.

Before the combo nearly ended, Asuna suddenly felt pain on her shoulder. Jason's machete was cut through there, thus she was totally shocked.

Then Jason drew out the machete and cut into the wound more deeply. The wound on her chest just became larger. And Jason drew it out and cut on the wound again. This time, with Asuna's scream, her body was chopped into half, and finally fell on the ground.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted furiously. Although his fear was still there, seeing his love being murdered made him finally take out the courage to fight the killer.

"Yui, run now! Jason… I'll take down Jason by my own!"

"But…"

"Run!" Kirito used his every effort to shout.

Yui began to fly away. But Jason just immediately threw his machete towards her. Before Kirito could react, Yui was already cut into half.

"Pa… pa…"

"Yui!" Kirito shouted again. This time was not with fury, but only despair.

Everyone has been killed. The condition was same as before, just like the time in SAO. He could not save his friends. He could not save the people from the Moonlit Black Cats guild. He could not save Sachi. He could not save others. The memory of everyone dying began to pop up. In retrospect, the things that happened now, have no difference from the past.

Kirito has attempted to cheer up, but now he even could not save Yui. But why? Why did he have such fear? It was only a nightmare since childhood. Did it really lead to the situation right now? Even Kirito himself felt that it was inexplicable.

The swords in Kirito's hands fell off. He no longer could cheer up again. However, although it looked almost the same as the past, there was something different this time, since he would also die here. This thought started to roam inside Kirito's mind, which made him kneel down, in front of his enemy.

The Haro army outside also felt helpless, with countless doubts in their minds. "Even… Asuna… Yui… Why… Miracle…"

Jason walked towards his machete and picked it up, and prepared to end Kirito.

"Is there really no other ways? " Green Haro said angrily and helplessly.

Just at this moment, Red Haro took out a large grenade launcher-like weapon. "Use this! The Ultimate Black Hole Cannon!"

"Are you still kidding?! Black Hole Cannon will…"

Before Green Haro could finish his words, Red Haro interrupted him. "If Kirito is really an element to create miracle, this weapon will not kill him."

Then Red Haro quickly stood in front of the door. "Jason Voorhees!" Its shout attracted the 2 people's attention.

It then shot the Ultimate Black Hole Cannon. A giant black energy ball traveled towards them, and produced a small black hole above their heads.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" The black hole start to draw up the 2 people and the things around, including the weapons that red Haro took out before.

Just in an instant, both people were sucked inside the black hole.

"Let's follow them!" The Haro army also entered it.

Just as red Haro said, the black hole did not kill Kirito, but instead separated him and Jason. It also made him arrive in a completely different world. How would the fate of Kirito be?

Today, was Friday, the 13th.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 - Sasaki Haise

**Chapter 14 – Sasaki Haise**

[Tokyo Ghoul, Route V14 – 2012]

He has fallen… His both eyes have been penetrated by enemy's Quinque. Kaneki Ken, the boy who was full of tragedy, has been defeated by Arima Kishou, the CCG's Reaper.

The plan went very smoothly. Everything done was to produce the new "Re", the new One-eyed King, but this was not enough.

Just then, Arima had the sense of discomfort. "Miracle?"

After he said that, a portal opened. A boy with black clothing fell from there. Arima thus came near to check him out.

He was Kirito, the protagonist of Sword Art Online.

"Why would he…"

Although Kirito came from another universe, his arrival actually made up the missing part of the plan. It looked like the Miracle was now on Arima's side.

Therefore, Kaneki and Kirito both together were then captured and sent to Cochlea, the ghoul detention center in the 23rd Ward.

[Tokyo Ghoul, Cochlea – 2012]

Several months later, Arima arrived in Cochlea to check out Kaneki's and Kirito's state. After arrival, he found out that Washuu Tsuneyoshi, the chairman of CCG, was also there.

"Chairman?"

"Kishou? You are here." Tsuneyoshi said. "I heard there were two special prisoners so I came here to check them out. Kishou, are you here for the same reason?"

"Yes…"

"Is it? It looks like you got some good chess pieces, Kishou. Your plan seems to go quite well."

"Our plan will succeed finally."

"However, I don't think so, since we, the Washuu clan, will destroy your plan by our full efforts. But whatever successful or not, our lord will still be satisfied."

"…"

"By the way, since you have been here, I have some good news for you, Kishou. Our lord now officially invited you to become one of the four Lords of Gaudium. Your strength has finally been approved!"

"Aren't you a better choice to be one of them?"

"No. I am too old to become one."

"…"

"Don't give up this chance that easily, Kishou. With the help of the power of Chaos, not only your glaucoma can be cured, your lifespan can also be extended."

"Alright, I will consider it…"

After Arima said that, Tsuneyoshi suddenly sensed something. "This feeling… It feels like there are some rats inside Cochlea… Let's capture them together, Kishou."

In one of the cells of the prison, Kaneki and Kirito were jailed together.

They normally did not talk to each other all along, but instead they only sat in the corner and kept silent.

However, until today, Kirito finally tried to talk.

"What's… your name?"

Kaneki was surprised. After a few seconds, Kaneki tried to answer. "Kaneki…"

"I am… Kirito…"

After the introduction, the room became quiet again.

But then after a few seconds, Kaneki opened his mouth once more. "Why… are you here? You are human, right?"

"I am… But what… do you mean by that?"

"This prison… probably only jailed ghouls. But your odor… isn't like a ghoul… So why… are you here?"

Since Kirito was from another dimension, he did not understand Kaneki's saying. What on his face now was just full of doubt.

"You don't understand… what I mean?"

Kirito nodded.

"Then… where do you come from? Could you tell me? Your origin… and past… Why're you jailed in here?"

Kirito did not know why he was in the prison. But since he thought Kaneki did not look like a person that would harm him, he started to talk about the things happened in ALO, how he was unable to save his friends, and how he just saw his friends dying tragically.

After some conversation, Kirito started to talk about his life inadvertently, including his adoption by his mother's sister, happy and sad things in SAO, and everything happened in ALO and GGO. Every single story was completely told to Kaneki.

"Seeing friends dying in front of them? Although your story sounds ridiculous… you still had some happy moments before… unlike… me…"

"Then how was your past…?"

Kaneki started to talk about his tragedy, including the memory of living with his mother in his childhood. Then he talked about how he found his girlfriend, but then found out that she was a ghoul since she attacked him. After both side got serious injury, her organs were transplanted to his body which made him also into a ghoul. Then he started a new life with his new ghoul friends, but was unable to help his ghoul friend's parents. Even worse was that he was later captured by Yamori from Aogiri, and continuously being tortured by him. After the escape, he became ruthless. He quitted his friends and started his own journey on the revenge to the Aogiri. He began the cannibalism, to become stronger and stronger. Although everything done was actually to protect his friends and find out the truth, at the end, he could not save anyone.

"The way I am… I really… want to die…"

"At least, you did not need to see your friends dying in front of you…"

After Kirito said that, Kaneki immediately stared at him.

"We both can't save our friends, but still you don't need to see your friends dying painfully, with that kind of despair, and fear. In this case, I want to die much more than you!" Kirito continued.

"But in retrospect, I can't be like this, since I need to have revenge for them!"

Seeing Kirito's strong will, Kaneki just brought back a little bit hope.

"But we can't get out from this jail…"

"Why?"

"I was injected Rc suppressants, which made me unable to use my power…"

"Did that suppressants work on human?"

"No…"

"Then I could break the prison!"

"But you don't have your sword…"

"Then… there must be another way!"

Just in this moment, Kaneki felt something hitting his head. Then the thing was dropped on the ground.

"Ouch! What…"

Both people looked at the object. It was a golden cylindrical thing.

"What… What is this?"

Kaneki picked it up. The emerald on top started to glow.

"It looks like… it's talking to me…" Kaneki said in surprise. "You're… Magun?"

"I… I don't hear anything…" Kirito said.

"Wait…" Kaneki continued. "You can help us… escape here?"

"Yes, it can!" Another voice came out from the back. This time both people heard it. It was a mechanical cute voice.

Then the two people turned around, and saw a green, round and small robot in front of them.

"A… robot?!"

"Nice to meet you, Kaneki and Kirito. My name is Haro. I am here because I wanted to invite both of you to join our force to fight the evil."

"How do you know our names?!"

"Of course I know! If I don't know, why do I invite you."

"But…"

"Please relax. I can help you escape here."

"You can help us escape?"

"Yup. The way is to use the weapon in your hand, Kaneki. It's called the Magun and it has already admitted you as its new master."

"I am its new master? But why…?

"Maybe it thinks you're similar to its original master, but I don't know either…"

"But then how can I use it?"

"The Magun will tell you by itself. However, since Kirito did not have any weapons currently, it's too dangerous to take action now. So I will call some reinforcements to help you escape."

Hearing this, both people have rekindled their hopes.

"By the way, you said you wanted to invite us to join your force. But we aren't that strong…"

"That's no problem! We'll provide training for you!"

"We could have training? If we have the training, am I able to defeat Jason Voorhees?" Kirito said excitedly.

"Although there's training for you, it isn't enough to beat Jason. That Jason was just too strong that was over our imagination… Plus the fear in your mind…"

"How could that…"

"But it didn't make sense. How could a nightmare in his childhood just make him afraid like that? Kirito has experienced so many in SAO. This shouldn't be happened."

"You're right. But after our investigation, we found out that Kirito was affected by the dimensional shockwave."

"Dimensional shockwave? What is that?"

"Dimensional shockwave is an energy form that comes from another universe. There're many things that can produce it. If it is strong enough, it is able to change a lot of things, such as knowledge a person had, or his own memory, or even his characteristics. Did you have the sense of discomfort before? If yes, you're affected by the shockwave."

"But why did that happen? Why did the shockwave want me to fear?!"

"It's possible that it's just because of random. However, we found that there was a strong will from the source of the shockwave. It's possible that it had purpose behind. Maybe it wanted you to meet each other? I don't know…"

"Is it really that important we need to meet each other? Important that I needed to see my friends being murdered?" Kirito said angrily.

"I really don't know… We also felt strange about that… It looks like there're some secrets behind… I really don't know…"

Then the room became quiet again. Kirito was so sad that even tears were dropping from his eyes. Seeing Kirito being sad, Kaneki also felt distressing. Then he started to think. Just after a moment, it looked like something has popped up in Kaneki's mind.

"Could it be… it wanted you to live?"

"What?!"

"If you tried to fight Jason bravely, there's no way for you to be alive. But what if the shockwave wanted you to live, and then meet me?"

"But why is it like that?! This is humiliation!"

"Could it be…" Haro has thought of something. "Can you two please look at each other's eyes?"

"Hum?!"

"Just do it please."

Then they both started to stare at each other's eyes. Just after a few seconds, both people's face began to become reddened, and their heartbeat also started to increase.

"What the… is this feeling?!"

"My heart… is beating fast…"

"Wow! They really begin to love each other at the first sight! It has been long time to see the reaction of the 'connection'! It looks like their power will be even larger than Kirito and Asuna!" Haro thought.

"Seeing your reaction, I can now promise you two, you can take down Jason by teaming up! Kaneki's tragedy can also be broke!"

"Really?!" The two people said excitedly.

"Yeah!"

Then Kirito turned his head to look at Kaneki again. "Kaneki, as we could defeat Jason by teaming up, would you like to help me fight him, together?"

"Yes, I promise!"

Their eyes met again, which made their cheeks be reddened once more. Both people then turned around, and could not look straight at each other.

"Hohoho… They're so cute. It's been so long to see people from different dimension actually love each other. It's really a miracle. Hohoho!" Haro thought again.

At this moment, hope has been relit in the two people's heart. They could change the fate, now they were trusting in it.

Unfortunately, their hope did not last long.

Haro sensed there was a strong malice approaching here. It was so chaotic that it was just like the chaos itself.

"Not good… They're approaching here! Sorry, I need to hide first. I'll talk to you later!" Haro quickly hid itself by protective coloration.

Then the door opened. An old man who wore a kimono appeared in front of the two people, with Arima at behind.

"I have sensed some rats here. Do you two know where the rats go?"

Kaneki and Kirito did not respond.

While being silent, Tsuneyoshi noticed the Magun on Kaneki's hand.

"Oh no! I forgot to hide the Magun…" Haro thought.

"That thing… Where did you get it?!" Tsuneyoshi quickly came close to Kaneki and took away the Magun.

"You prisoners… you just want to resist, huh? So you really want some punishment, right?"

Tsuneyoshi quickly placed his hands on Kaneki's and Kirito's face. He was just too fast that they could not even react. Green energy began to come out and started to be absorbed by Tsuneyoshi's hands. "Ahahaha! Let me absorb your soul energy!"

Energy has been sucked continuously. Kaneki and Kirito just kept on screaming. And Arima just turned around, to avoid looking at them.

After a few seconds, they had already fainted and fell on the ground.

"Their souls were so good. It makes me want to come here every day. Hehehe!" Tsuneyoshi said. "But there is no rat here… The rat shouldn't be gone too far away, so I will make some fields in the prison. And no rats could escape from us!"

"Not good! If he really makes the fields, I won't be able to quit here and contact with the outside! Sorry, Kaneki and Kirito… I'll be back to save you later…" Haro used a teleporter to leave Cochlea.

"By the way, Kishou, it feels like their mental health is too good. They don't even look like a prisoner anymore… You shouldn't put them together."

"Alright, I will separate them in different cells."

"Good, now I will set some fields to cover the whole Cochlea. And I will keep this Magun myself." Tsuneyoshi said. "Tomorrow, I will come back here to absorb more soul energy from them. I think I could become young once more! Hahahaha!"

Then Tsuneyoshi and Arima left the cell.

After this day, Tsuneyoshi always visited Kaneki and Kirito every day to absorb their soul energy. Because of decreasing of soul power, they started to be suffered from amnesia. And they also began to self-harm themselves. Every day, they were bearing the same extreme pain and the complete hopelessness. And several months have been passed.

[Tokyo Ghoul, Cochlea – 2013]

Today, Arima once more arrived in Cochlea to look at the conditions of Kaneki and Kirito. But just like the normal day, Tsuneyoshi was also there.

"Kishou, you are here. And you know, I have a new plan on these two kids!"

Both Kaneki and Kirito were inside glass containers. And there was another empty container between them.

"I have ruined your plan, right? So I am going to make a new body using their genes and souls. Then we can produce the best body for producing 'Re'!"

In front of the containers, there was a machine placed. Tsuneyoshi just pressed a button on the machine. A new life thus started to be generated in the empty contatiner.

While the machine was still working, Arima suddenly felt the sense of discomfort. "Sasa-…ki?"

Sasaki Haise… was born.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15 - Rebirth

**Chapter 15 – Rebirth**

Sasaki Haise was one of the ghoul investigators in CCG. He was also the mentor of the Quinx Squad. However, he actually did not have any memory about his past.

He always guided the Quinx Squad in ghoul investigation. He was a very nice person to his members. But when talking about his ghoul side, he was always afraid of it. Then after the Auction Mopping-up Operation, the situation changed, and Haise started to investigate on his past.

Afterward, the Rose Extermination happened, and Haise was changed again. He got back the memory from Kaneki, and finally accepted his past and resolved to stop "dreaming".

Then he became "The Black Reaper". His hair has turned into completely black, and he started to wear glasses. In this stage, his mean to eliminate other ghouls was just like CCG's Reaper, Arima Kishou.

However, at this moment in his mind, he had another aim. He remembered his own wish, death. He wished to die unrestrainedly, for ending his incompetence and tragedy.

Therefore, for now, CCG was attacking Aogiri on Rushima, and Haise was ordered to defend Cochlea. This made him decide to free Hinami, who was one of his friends when he was in Anteiku, from the prison, and then, face Arima and be killed by him.

[Tokyo Ghoul, Cochlea – 2014]

Not only Haise came to save Hinami. Friends of Kaneki, including Touka, Yomo, Ayato, and Banjou, have also come here to save her.

Unfortunately, they have faced an incredible opponent, Arima Kishou.

Arima was just too strong compared to them. When Yomo was nearly got hit by the fatal attack, Haise has arrived, and resisted the attack, which made him successfully protect his friends.

Haise then let his friends escape first, and now, he was able to face Arima by his own.

The battle has begun. However, since the strong and the weak were differed greatly, Haise's both leg has quickly been cut by Arima's IXA.

But Haise refused to admit being inferior. Since he must impede Arima before Touka and others could escape, he showed his new Kakuja form, and destroyed IXA, to continue his resistance.

However, the condition still did not change. Arima took out his new Quinque, Owl, and just after a few seconds, Haise's limbs and Kagune have been all cut down by Arima.

Everything was in Arima's plan. At this moment, Haise should be able to awake. And the new One-Eyed King should be able to produce.

Unfortunately, everything has been changed at the same time. A sense of discomfort suddenly appeared. The miracle has altered everything.

"Why?! Miracle! Didn't you want me to complete the plan?!"

On the other side of Cochlea, Furuta Nimura, has brought a lot of members of V to ambush Kaneki's friends at the compactor.

He reactivated the machine. If no one could turn it off again, Kaneki's friends would be killed there.

"Well, have a pretty barf, dearies." Furuta said. "Any idiot could have predicted that they'd attempt to escape through the compactor."

"Ahh, it really does make me laugh. To think that today…" Furuta continued.

However, just at this moment, Furuta had a feel of discomfort.

"Hum?! What's that…"

Suddenly, a giant portal opened on top of his head. Then a ghost train fell down, and hit the compactor plus the members of V very hard. The floor collapsed, and Furuta was forced to drop down.

"What happened?! A train?!" Furuta said in surprise.

The train stopped. And there were 4 people jumped out.

"Hooray! Our plan is a total success!" A boy with black hair, and black and green uniform said. He was Hyakuya Yuichiro, one of the protagonists of Owari no Seraph.

"It's lucky the train didn't get too much damage…" A boy with white hair, blue uniform and an armor called "Gull" said. He was Slaine Troyard, one of the protagonists of Aldnoah Zero.

"Yuu and Mika, please follow the plan! You two take care of Furuta. Slaine and I will find Haise and assist him." A boy with black hair, a light yellow school uniform and an armor called "Orange" said. He was Kaizuka Inaho, another protagonist of Aldnoah Zero.

"Roger!" A boy with blonde hair and white uniform said. He was Hyakuya Mikaela, another protagonist of Owari no Seraph.

After Mika said that, Inaho and Slaine flew toward the direction where Haise was. Yuu and Mika then walked towards Furuta.

"OK, human! I have a question for you. Where's that 'laboratory'?"

"What?! What the hell are you?! I don't know what you meant by 'laboratory'!" Furuta said in panic.

"This prison is called Cochlea, right? There's a special laboratory here that experiments on a ghoul and a human. You should know where it is!"

"Hum? I don't know what you're talking about." Furuta's manner suddenly changed from panic to calm, and playful.

Then Mika drew out his sword, and pointed his blade toward Furuta. "Just tell me now! Otherwise, I'll kill you!"

"A sword? Ha!" Furuta said playfully. "Hmm… I think you've misunderstood the situation."

Something came out from Furuta's back. It hit Mika's face hard and sent him into the air.

Then the things showed up in front of the two people. They were Kagune. And Furuta's eyes have also been turned into Kakugan.

"I am so sorry! Actually, I don't like violence. Should we solve this peacefully, and…" Furuta said. "One-sided! Oh, by the way, let me laugh at your weapon! Hahahaha!"

Furuta walked towards Mika slowly, but then Mika just stood up easily, just like nothing happened. "Sorry. I think you're the one who misunderstood the situation. And I am also not a human."

"Then what're you?"

"I'm just an ugly vampire." Mika said. "Sword, drinks my blood!"

Thorny vines were sprouted and pierced through Mika's hand. The sword then became crimson in color.

"Wow, it can even change color?"

Then Mika ran towards Furuta and tried to cut him with his sword. Furuta quickly used his Kagune to resist. Then they started the wrestling between sword and Kagune. Their speed was very fast that even shockwaves were produced.

"Ah? It's unbelievable that you're quite fast! However…"

Mika's right arm was suddenly cut off by the Kagune, which made him totally shocked.

"I have told you… it's one-sided, right?"

Then Furuta tried to penetrate Mika's stomach with his Kagune. Just then Yuu has already drawn out his katana and quickly blocked the attack.

"Oh, first it was a sword. Then now it was a katana? Am I back to the ancient time?"

"Let me help you! Mika!"

"But Yuu-chan isn't fast enough…"

"If we can't beat him here, we'll both die!"

Then Yuu used more force to press on Furuta's Kagune. Just after a few seconds, surprising thing happened. The part of the Kagune which contacted with the katana has started to melt off.

"What?! How could this…"

Yuu thus used more force to press on. Then surprisingly, Furuta's Kagune has been cut through! Furuta's body was also nearly being chopped, but he was just quick enough to step backward and avoid the onslaught.

"Why can… a normal weapon hurt me?!"

"Ha! It looks like my Asuramaru can cut through ghoul! We're able to win, Mika!"

"You can cut through doesn't mean you can win! Can your speed… let you touch me?"

Yuu charged towards Furuta. Furuta then tried to use his Kagune to counter, but then suddenly he felt something was placed on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw the hand was actually from Mika, plus it was from the right arm which he has cut off before. "Wait… your right hand…" Furuta was totally shocked.

"I told you… I am a vampire."

Mika quickly punched Furuta's face hard. "What kind of power is this?!" Furuta just fell off. And at the same time, Yuu has arrived in front of him and penetrated his stomach with Asuramaru.

"Checkmate, ghoul!"

"It's just… just penetrated… How could this be a checkmate?"

"Asuramaru!"

Cursed stripes appeared on Yuu's face. Then the toxins of the curse gear began to flow toward Furuta's body. Furuta started to struggle painfully.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

Furuta's Kagune began to shrink. Then Yuu drew out his katana. Furuta thus fell down, and continued to struggle.

After a few seconds, the Kagune completely vanished. Furuta was lying on the ground with his face screwed up.

"Ha! The poison of the curse really works on ghoul. And we have won, Mika!"

Then Mika walked near Furuta again. "Alright, ghoul! Now you know who have misunderstood the situation, right? I'll ask you again. Where's the laboratory?"

Then Furuta just got up. It looked like the toxin from the cursed gear has not killed him, but instead just disabled his Kagune.

"You cheater! I finally know where you came from. You two were from another universe, right?"

Then Mika pointed the blade towards Furuta's neck. "No more nonsense! Just answer me!"

"OK, OK. Although I actually don't know much about there, I heard that there was a large laboratory at the lowest level of Cochlea. And there were two special subjects…"

"However…" Furuta suddenly smiled evilly. Then a chainsaw flew toward them. Mika and Yuu quickly stepped backward and dodged the attack. Thus the chainsaw was caught by Furuta's hand.

"You two are still the ones who misunderstood the situation…" Furuta stood up, and then took out a mask. The mask was made of human leather.

"You aren't the only ones who cheat. When I wear this, it's the end of both of you. I'll let the information be the final gift before you die!"

Furuta wore the mask and then quickly pulled the chain. Thus he roared at the two people and started its onslaught.

Back to Haise, he has already fallen on the ground. Thus Arima came near him.

"I am truly disappointed now. I will end you…"

Before Arima could finish his words, multiple bullets were shot towards him. He quickly noticed and dodged them.

Arima then looked towards the direction which the bullets came from. Inaho and Slaine were there. They quickly flew near Haise.

"Is he dead?" Slaine picked up Haise and said.

"Not yet. Please take out the syringe. We need to cure him as soon as possible!" Inaho said.

Slaine took out a syringe and then injected the medicine into Haise's eye. Since ghoul's skin was too strong that the needle could not penetrate, his eye was actually the most fragilest part. Therefore, that part could be used for injection.

Just after a few moment, Haise's body began to regenerate quickly, thus he got back his consciousness.

"How could I…" Then he saw Inaho and Slaine were in front of him. "Who are… you?"

"We are the reinforcements who sent by Haro to rescue you."

"But…"

"Listen, Haise. You are not the real Kaneki. Inside your body, there're actually two different souls. You don't even have the true memory in your mind. So please have the will to live. Otherwise, you'll just fall into someone's plan!"

Now Haise was confused.

"And now we'll help you take down Arima. Haise, please seat down to take a rest."

After Slaine completed his words, Inaho took out a pill box. "Slaine, this one is for you. Taking this pill can let you use Aldnoah power at will within 10 minutes."

Both people took the pills, then posed the battle postures, and prepared to fight Arima. Looking at them, Arima showed a serious emotion.

"Inaho, does he have any weak points?"

Inaho wore his helmet to analyze Arima's body. "His weaknesses found. I will send the data to you by brain waves."

"Got it!" Then Slaine quickly took out a blade and flew towards Arima.

"Your right eye… is your dead angle!" Slaine attacked the right side of Arima.

However, Arima was like he has already predicted the action, and quickly dodged the attack. He then swung his Quinque, and cut Slaine into half. Slaine exploded and Haise was shocked.

Just at the same time, Arima felt that his arms were tightened by something. Then Slaine suddenly appeared behind him. "You've fallen in our trap!"

Everything was in Inaho's plan.

Haro have already told the weak point of Arima to the 2 people before they got off the train. Since Arima was suffered from glaucoma, his right eye became his weakness. However, data showed because of some reasons, attacking there actually did not work.

Therefore, Inaho tried to turn his trick against him. He let Slaine produced a clone by the power of Ortygia before the battle. Then Slaine hid himself by creating Optical Camouflage, which was the power from Scandia, to make himself invisible. After that, Slaine's clone made a feint attack on Arima. After Arima destroyed his clone, the real one thus could come out to ambush him.

After Slaine successfully grabbed Arima, he activated the full power of Aldnoah, and used static electricity, which was the power from Electris, to paralyze him.

"Now! Inaho!"

Inaho then took out a grenade launcher and aimed at Arima. "Checkmate!" He shot the grenade toward him.

However, it looked like Arima was still able to react. Although he was paralyzed, he still could move his head backward to hit Slaine's head. Slaine was damaged and so released Arima. Arima then quickly kicked Slaine's stomach. Slaine was sent into the air, thus the grenade flew between the 2 people and missed.

"Damn. He can still move while being paralyzed?!"

Then Slaine stood still and quickly flew back to Inaho's side.

"It looks like the plan failed. Is there plan B?"

"Let me think…"

After Inaho said his words, they heard some loud chainsaw noise coming out.

"Inaho, Slaine, help!" Yuu and Mika were running towards them.

"Furuta is totally crazy! We can't deal with him!"

"Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhh!" A man wearing human leather mask and swinging chainsaw was chasing behind them. Furuta has completely gone crazy now.

"Leatherface?! It's unbelievable that you could make Furuta go berserk…" Arima said.

Before the chainsaw hit Yuu and Mika, Slaine quickly flew towards them and used his shield to resist the assault.

"What… what kind of power is this?!" Cracks started to appear on Slaine's shield.

Just at the same time, Inaho quickly flew toward them, and gave Leatherface a punch with his armor hand. Leatherface was forced to step backward.

After standing still, Leatherface roared at them again. "Rarrrghhh!"

"Not good. It's already difficult to just deal with Arima. Now it also has the crazy Furuta joining." Inaho thought.

"Yuu, Mika. Have you got the information where's the laboratory?"

"It's in the lowest level!"

"If that's the case, let's end this as fast as possible!"

Inaho focused his power at his armor hand, and punched the ground hard. He crushed so many floors, and opened up a way to the lowest level. He thus produced a large hole under them.

"Everyone, please jump down!"

Then everyone jumped down to the lowest level of Cochlea. In front of them, it was an enormous laboratory.

There were three glass containers. One contained a boy with white hair. Another was containing a boy with black hair. The final one was empty.

Seeing this, Haise has immediately thought of something. Something very deep, under his mind has been awakened.

"Sorry, Haise. I have woken you up." Kaneki with white hair appeared in Haise's inner world. Haise with both black and white hair was in front of him.

The whole world was covered by red spider lily. It gave people a feel of death, and sadness.

"No problem. I finally think of something." Haise said.

"Well, it's something like important promise, right?"

Haise nodded.

"Then we can't die now." Kaneki said. "If we die, it'll be injustice to the one there."

"Yes, you reminded me…"

Then both people looked at the same direction together. There was a corner, and a boy with black and white hair crying there.

Both people walked towards him and placed their hands on the boy's head. The boy thus moved his head up to look at them.

"It's alright now, Haise. Let's go back home together, shall we?"

Kid Haise nodded.

Then young Haise's skin started to peel off. His hair also changed to black gradually.

"You too!" Kaneki said. "Let's go back home together… Kirito."

The two people began to stare at each other. Young Haise's skin completely peeled off, and became a black haired boy.

"Yeah." The boy smiled.

The 3 people hugged each other together. The red spider lily around began to transform. Then the whole area was now covered by hydrangea.

Thus a flash came up. The 3 people has been back to the real world.

Arima and Leatherface have also jumped down to the laboratory. Everyone turned around and posed the battle postures to prepare for the fight.

"Inaho, what's the plan now?"

"Survive until Haro arrives."

"Just that?!"

"Their power is over my estimation. Any strategy won't work if the opponent is just that strong. For now, we can just wait for Kaneki to use his Magun, but we need to wait for Haro to arrive first."

"But… can we really bear their attacks…?"

"But there's no other choice but to battle!"

After Inaho said that, a loud noise suddenly came out from the back. Kaneki and Kirito have broke the containers and jumped out. Everyone thus was shocked.

"How could they…"

"Because their memories have already been awakened!" A mechanical cute voice came out. Haro has arrived.

"I didn't expect their wills were that strong. Haise has just looked at them once and their consciousness and memory were back. Even awakening procedure is not needed!"

"Then… if they're awakened, what happen to Haise…?" Yuu looked towards Haise and noticed that he has become a kid. "A kid?!"

Then Haro walked towards the 2 people. "Sorry, Kaneki and Kirito. I am late to help you two... The field made by Tsuneyoshi has prevented us to take actions…"

"No problem, Haro. I am glad that you come to save us!"

Then Haro took out some clothes. "But first, please wear these clothes. You two are naked now…"

"Hum? We're naked?!" Then they looked at each other. "Arrrrghhh!" Their cheeks have reddened. Then they turned around, took the clothes from Haro, and wore it.

Afterward, Haro took out a briefcase. "Here're your weapons."

The briefcase was opened. Inside it, there was a golden cylinder which was the Magun, and a black and a light green sword.

"These swords…"

"They're your Elucidator and Dark Repulser. The Haro army has recreated them for you."

"Thank you, Haro!"

"And Kaneki, here's your Magun."

"Wasn't it stolen by that Washuu?"

"The Haro army has reproduced it. Although it only has 90% power of the original one, you could use it without any problem!"

Kaneki took the Magun. The emerald on it started to glow. "I see. It does really teach me how to use."

Then Kaneki and Kirito walked forward and stood in a row with the other 4 people. Haise and Haro were at the back.

"Arima Kishou! It's time to end this battle!" Kaneki shouted. "Soil, it's my power!"

A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger to Arima and Leatherface. "The soil charge triad to use against you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a black soil bullet from his belt. "The origin of all things, Mother Black!" Kaneki just bounced his finger and the black bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"A heat that will scorch all creation, Fire Red!" A red bullet inserted.

"And finally, the critical point of everything, Burning Gold!" Kaneki bounced the final gold bullet into the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Reborn! I summon you! Giga Phoenix!" The Magun shot out a black, a red and a golden light. The three lights gathered and became a giant phoenix, roaring towards the sky.

"Risen from the ashes?" Arima said.

"Wow, it's really surprising. He can summon Giga Phoenix by himself?!" Haro said in surprise.

Giga Phoenix flew towards Arima and Leatherface, and breathed out fire towards them. The 2 people jumped up to dodge the attack.

However, the fire hit Leatherface's hair and it started to burn. After he landed on the ground, he began to run around and scream.

Seeing this, Arima quickly swung his Owl, and produced some winds towards Leatherface. It extinguished the fire but also knocked him down.

"Incredible..." Arima said. "Our plan has completely failed… And you have chosen a totally different route, Kaneki Ken…"

Kaneki looked at Arima with a pair of firm eyes.

"So I decided… to become one of the Lords of Gaudium!" Arima continued. "Starting from now, I will be serving the Chaos. Therefore, Kaneki, when I see you next time, I will never be that lenient again!"

Arima opened a portal. "It's time to go, Furuta." Leatherface stood up and followed Arima to enter the portal, and left Cochlea.

So now the Kaneki's team has been gathered. The beginning of the fantasy was near.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16 - The Beginning

**Chapter 16 – The Beginning**

[Normal world, Haro Classroom – 2015]

"OK, today is your first lesson of…" The whole Kaneki's team was having a lesson in the Haro classroom. And in front of them was their teacher, yellow Haro. "English!"

The place they were in now was called… "Hong Kong!"

"Correct! Mika! You are really a fast learner."

Since their mother language was Japanese but living in Hong Kong required Chinese and English, the Haro army has arranged some Chinese and English lessons for them.

"OK! Next question! Yuu, please answer question 6."

"Question 6 is… Ehmmm…" Yuu could not answer it.

"Yuu, I think you need to work harder. After this lesson, I will give you an extra class!"

"Nooooo!"

Everyone laughed.

"OK, Kaneki, please answer this question!"

"The answer is…"

After Yuu's makeup class, green and purple Haro have arrived in the classroom to have a conference with everyone, to discuss about the next step.

"Why… why do we need these classes... What we came here was for training!" Yuu said with his upper body lying on the table.

"Because you aren't living in Japan! You must know these two languages to be living in here!" Green Haro said.

"I understand why we need these lessons but how about our training? As Yuu said, we came here was for that…" Kirito said.

"I've given you all training last week, right? But you all said they were too easy…" Purple Haro said.

"If we can't get the training, Yuu-chan and I will go back to our own world! Plus I still don't trust the people here!" After Mika said that, everyone looked at him.

"Sigh… Alright, we will think of a new way…" Green Haro said.

"But how? Our system was technically the best in this world…" Purple Haro said.

"Ehmmm… Maybe a magic system?"

"Magic system?! Are you serious? That's the most difficult thing to be made!"

"Why?" Slaine asked.

"Although magic has something like incantations and rules, it's more complicated and confusing than you think. Plus most of them are just impossible to mix together, making a whole system is just ridiculous!"

"Is it really that difficult? How about turn them into something like programming language?" Inaho asked.

"Good idea!"

"But how?!"

"Isn't there magic that can turn something into syntax? We can use that to make a magic coding!"

"But how about those unmixable ones?"

"We can convert the basic ones first! For those unmixable magic, although it means to be unmixable, I still think there should be a way to mix them together. It's just we haven't found the way out yet! And aren't you one of the strongest wizard in the normal world? I believe you can, our greatest wizard Mr. Purple Haro!"

"Alright… Since you said that, I will try my best…"

"Then it was so decided! Let's make a programming language that can perform magic! But I need some helpers. May I ask who are good at programming here?"

Then Kirito and Inaho rose up their hands.

"I see. OK, I will take Inaho. Kirito, you should take more time to take care of Haise."

"O…OK…"

"However, I think it would be faster if I can have one more helper…"

"I suggest Slaine." Inaho said.

"Hum? What?" Slaine said in surprise. "But I don't…"

"I think I can work faster if Slaine helps me." Inaho said. "Relax, Slaine. I'll teach you programming."

"But… is this really ok?"

"Of course, it's ok. I promise Inaho will be the best teacher to teach Slaine programming. Hohoho!"

"Then… I will do it!"

"Alright, as the solution of training has been decided, let's move on to our next topic!"

"Excuse me! May I ask a question first?" Kaneki interrupted Haro.

"Sure."

"How is the process of the investigation?"

"You mean the investigation of why you cannot use your Kagune?"

"And also my Dark Repulser." Kirito said.

"And our Aldnoah power…" Slaine said.

"We're still investigating…" Purple Haro said. "However, too little information can be found. And by analyzing the only few data we had, it seems like this world is rejecting the existence of your power. Kagune and Aldnoah does make sense, but Dark Repulser was the one we recreated in this world. This doesn't make any sense…"

"I see…"

"But we'll still continue the investigation! So please don't worry!"

"OK, now let's move on to the next topic." Green Haro said. "Since you guys have come to a new world, to let you adapt the environment and life here, I suggest you all getting a job."

"Getting a job?!" Yuu said in surprise.

"Yes, getting a job could train you how to deal with people in this world."

"But do we really have the time to do that? Now we have language lessons, when the training system is finished, we have to start training. Do we really have time to have a job?"

"Maybe getting a part-time job?"

Then Kirito thought something. "Can we have job that can work at home?"

"Only if it can train your ability on getting along with people…"

"Then let's be a YouTuber! If people watch our videos, we can earn a lot of money!"

"YouTuber? What's that?" Yuu asked.

"A YouTuber is a person who uploads videos on a website called YouTube. The most common type of YouTuber is gamer who plays and narrates game in the video. If enough people watch the videos you uploaded, you can earn money from them." Inaho explained.

"That's it. Although VR in this world isn't that developed compared to the one from my world, I can still play games in this world very well!"

"Ha. I almost forgot you were a gamer!" Kaneki said.

"But wait, earning money on YouTube isn't that easy! You need time to grow the subscribers!" Slaine said.

"Money isn't the main problem. The most important thing is if you could learn from working. I really don't mind you do whatever any job." Green Haro said. "YouTuber… Although there's a monitor separating you and others, you could probably still be able to learn how to deal with people, especially the ones on the Internet…"

"So let's decide it! Let's make a gaming channel on YouTube. Any objection?"

No one objected.

"Then it's so decided! Do we have any other topics to discuss?"

"No, but I still have an announcement." Green Haro said. "Tomorrow morning, I will bring all of you to see a person."

"Who?"

"Our boss."

"Hum? Haro, you have a boss?"

"Yes, the Haro army was actually founded by him. And he's also a human."

"I see. Then… What kind of person is he actually? Is he nice?"

"You'll know tomorrow." Green Haro said. "And now it's time to end the conference. Let's go home to have some rest!"

"Finally I can go home! I am so tired and hungry right now! I can't wait for dinner!" Yuu said.

"Then let me cook tonight. It's been long that I haven't cooked." Kaneki said.

"Kaneki's cooking? I can't wait to taste it." Kirito said excitedly. "By the way, can you add some spice in the supper?"

"Of course!"

Everyone was walking on the corridor, talking about the dinner tonight, except one person who was following them behind slowly.

"Mika?" Yuu noticed him. Then Mika turned to look at a wall, and walked alone by himself, which made Yuu start to worry.

[Normal world, a mysterious laboratory – 2015]

In a laboratory somewhere on Earth, there were multiple vampires being jailed in a large cell. An old man wearing a Kimono was walking towards them.

"How do you do? My little vampires." The old man said.

Seeing the old man came close, the vampires tried to swoop the old man but were stopped by the prison bars. Thus they tried to yell at him. "Let us out! And give me all of your blood!"

"Sorry, there's no blood today, but let me tell you some biological knowledge first." The old man said. "In the nature, there're some predators. When they prey on a kind of animals, they'll remember its taste and odor. When they see the same species again, they'll become so fierce, so fierce that attack the animal like mad."

"And I, want you to become supper of that kind of predator! Become fodder of my new pet!" The old man continued.

After the old man said that, a giant worm-like creature suddenly came out from the ground, and swallowed all of the vampires in the cell. The old man then started to laugh insanely.

[Normal world, Haro Company – 2015]

Next day, the whole team has arrived in the Haro Company, which located inside a skyscraper in the downtown.

Haro brought everyone to an office. Inside it, there was a young man with brown hair and red iris sitting on an office chair.

"Nice to meet you! I am Kuei, the founder of the Haro army."

"Wow, I don't expect the boss of the Haro army would be that young." Kirito said.

"Ha! Our boss is not just that simple! He's also the youngest executive in the Magic Council of England!" Green Haro said.

"Wow!" Yuu said excitedly.

"So why do you want to meet us?" Mika asked.

"You are so impatient, Mika. But OK, why I want to meet you all today, is because I want to talk about this world, the nature of this world."

"The nature of this world?"

"Yes." Kuei then looked outside of the window. "You see? It's very peaceful outside. However, in the shadow of the city, there're actually many evil creatures harming humans' life. And they are called Yokai."

"So Yokai is real in this world?" Kaneki said.

"That's right. And why we founded the Haro army was to eliminate the Yokai."

"So that's why you gathered us to this world?" Mika said.

"Not really. Why I gathered all of you was to confront not just Yokai, and also the evil from different universes, including Shinnok from your world."

"And today, I will bring all of you to experience the Yokai hunt. Although your skills are still immature, just follow me and there shouldn't be any problem."

Just after Kuei finished his words, the alert started to sound.

"What… What happened?"

"Our sensor has detected the existence of Yokai. So it seems like this time, there's no need for searching by ourselves. Everyone, please follow me! It's time for the Yokai hunt."

[Normal world, downtown – 2015]

Everyone has arrived in the downtown. And there was a giant worm with wings flying around the city. Its length was at least 100m long.

"This size… A Yokaiju?" Kuei said in surprise. "Haro, do you know what kind of Yokai is this?"

"It's Itsumade."

"Itsumade?! Isn't that a bird Yokai?!"

"It looks like it mutated… And I can feel the malice inside is very strong!"

"Then we must destroy it before it gives any traumatic memory to people!" Kuei started to sing an incantation, thus multiple red magic circles were produced in the air. Then the magic circles together shot out several fire balls towards the Yokaiju.

The fire balls successfully hit the Yokaiju. However, Itsumade did not take much damage from that but instead the attack attracted its attention. It then started to breathe black fire to counter. Thus everyone jumped up to dodge the attack.

"It looks like my magic didn't work… We need a stronger magic to deal with it."

After Kuei said that, Itsumade just stopped. It seemed like it has noticed something, thus began to swoop towards everyone like mad. Everyone jumped up to dodge again. And Itsumade just continued to swoop. But this time it was significant that everyone knew who its target was, which was Mika.

Although Mika's reaction was fast enough that he could continuously dodge Itsumade's assault, Itsumade was just repeatedly chasing him.

"Why does it just chase after Mika?!" Yuu said worriedly.

"Let me attract its attention!" Slaine shot multiple missiles towards the Yokaiju from his "Bat" armor. The missiles hit it but still there was no sign the Yokaiju tried to stop.

"How could it not notice my attacks?!" Slaine said in surprise.

Seeing this situation, Inaho started to think. Then he turned around to look at Haro. It seemed like he has thought of something. "Haro, I have a plan. Can you prepare…"

Itsumade was still chasing Mika. Then suddenly, Mika was grabbed by Inaho and Slaine.

"You two…"

Inaho and Slaine held up Mika, and then sped up flying.

"Mika, I have a plan." Inaho said. "I need you to be the bait."

"What?!" Mika said in surprise.

"It looks like you're very attractive to Itsumade, so we need you to attract it to the trap Haro army set."

"You… You want to use me?!"

"Please trust us, Mika! Although we need you to be the bait, we are your companions, right? We promise we won't let you get hurt!" Slaine said.

"I… don't…"

"Mika, we're now a team! Although we all have our own reasons to come here, we truly want to become your friends. Kaneki, Kirito, Inaho, and I, and even Yuu want. So please believe in us, Mika!"

Strong will was shown from Slaine's eyes. This touched Mika heart a little bit. "Alright, I will trust you… a little bit…"

"Great!" Inaho said. "Slaine, let's speed up!"

"OK! Maximum speed!"

Inaho and Slaine just flew at their maximum speed with Mika. After a few seconds, they arrived in the countryside. The Haro army has already set up an enormous magic circle to trap Itsumade there.

"Now!"

The magic circle activated, thus limited Itsumade's movement and locked it inside the area of magic circle.

Since the 2 people were flying in the full speed, their armors have already been overloaded and so malfunctioned. They both quitted the fight.

Moreover, just at the same moment, everyone has arrived on site.

"This giant magic trap should be able to defeat Itsumade. It's our strongest magic!" Haro said.

However, just after a few seconds, Itsumade broke the magic easily without any damage.

"How could this be possible?!"

"Damn it! If this still doesn't work, what can we do now?!" Kuei said.

Just in this hopeless moment, Kaneki has received a radio call. "Kaneki, can you hear me?" It was purple Haro calling.

"Roger that."

"Listen, I actually upgraded your Magun so now it was able to summon Kaiju. It will be helpful to deal with Itsumade. So now I will send the bullet orders of the soil charge triads to you by brain wave!"

"Got it!"

Then Kaneki looked at his Magun. The emerald on it started to glow. "It has moved!"

"Soil, it's my power!" A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger to Itsumade. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a brown soil bullet from his belt. "The solid earth that protects, Gaia Brown!" Kaneki just bounced his finger and the brown bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"To freeze all things, Ice Blue!" A blue bullet inserted.

"And finally, that which can even feed on empty space, Crusher White!" Kaneki bounced the final white bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Freeze! I summon you! Tornaq!" The Magun shot out a brown, a blue and a white light. The three lights gathered and became a giant polar bear Kaiju, Tornaq.

Tornaq roared towards Itsumade and then shot an Ice Blast from her mouth towards it. The Ice Blast hit it and froze several parts of its body.

Then Itsumade tried to counter. It flew towards Tornaq and wrapped her body tightly by its own long body. Itsumade then breathed out black fire towards Tornaq's head. Tornaq has taken some damage.

But then just after a few seconds, since the gas around Tornaq had a temperature of subzero, Itsumade's body was suddenly completely frozen. Tornaq then used more force to stretch the Yokaiju. Itsumade thus was crushed into pieces.

Itsumade has been defeated. Tornaq roared towards the sky for her victory. Thus everyone started to celebrate gleefully.

After the battle, Tornaq has disappeared. However, the Magun did not turn back into its original state.

"It looks like… it broke?"

"Maybe it still didn't adapt the energy of summoning Kaiju. Please relax. I'll fix it." Purple Haro said through radio.

[Normal world, airport – 2015]

After the fight with Itsumade, Kuei thought his training was not enough so he decided to go to the Magic College in London to have advanced studies.

"Kuei, why don't you train with us? We could become strong together!" Yuu said.

"In London, the environment was more convenient for me to train." Kuei said. "But rest assured, I promise I will come back to help you all after finishing the training."

Then Haro stepped forward. "Kuei, please say hello to Tenga for me."

"Who's Tenga?"

"Tenga is my peer in the magic college. He is as excellent as me. And he's also very adorable… Oh, my Kawaii Tenga!"

"That's why he needs to go to London…" Inaho thought.

"Alright, before boarding, I have something to say…"

Kuei put his hand on Mika's shoulder. "Mika, I know why you didn't trust others. But please… please trust your friends here. They're now your new companions. I promise they can help you to break any misfortune. So please… trust them!"

Mika hesitated before answered. "I will…"

Then Kuei walked towards Slaine. "Slaine, your next job is to develop the training system with Inaho, right?"

"Yes…"

"Please work hard to help Inaho. You are not the Slaine who used to be before. You've already reborn!"

"I promise I will do my best to help Inaho!"

Finally, Kuei walked towards Kaneki and Kirito. "You two have faced all the tragedies. But now with the connection, you should be able to break it!"

"Yes!"

"So please work hard! In one day, I promise you two can take down Jason, I promise!"

"Thank you, Kuei!"

"So now, I need to go! See you all later!"

Kuei has boarded the plane and started his trip to London.

"It's also time for us to go home!" Haro said.

Everyone set out for home.

While going home, Kirito suggested something. "Now we're a team. Shall we choose a leader?"

"Great idea!" Slaine said.

"But who's the best choice to be leader?" Yuu said.

"Don't choose me. Although my leadership was quite good when I was a kid, I am not as good as before…" Mika said.

"By the way, Yuu-chan is also not a good choice since he is quite stupid for most of the time."

"What the hell is 'quite stupid'?! Damn it, Mika!" Yuu said. And everyone laughed.

"Then how about Inaho? He is our strategist."

"Have you ever heard a strategist was a leader before?" Inaho said.

"Then how about Slaine?"

"I can't. I can't. Last time, when I was a leader, I lost the battle…" Slaine said.

"So the final choice will be…"

"Aren't there two people left?" Kaneki said.

"Yes. But I think Kaneki will be the best choice to be the leader since he has brought us victory." Kirito said. "Does everyone agree?"

"Agree!"

"Then it's so decided. Kaneki will be our leader!"

"Hum? What?!"

So the Kaneki's team was founded. And the fantasy has finally begun.

 _ **End of Volume 1**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Surprise

**Volume 2 – Owari no Seraph**

 **Chapter 17 – Surprise**

[Owari no Seraph, street in Nagoya – 26th Dec, 2020 4:17]

The battle still continued. On a street that was originally tranquil, loud noises continuously came out and completely broke the quietness.

There were 4 vampires battling together. 3 of them were in the same team. However, numerical superiority did not help. They were in disadvantages.

"Where did your power come from, Lest Karr?!" Krul yelled at her opponent, Lest Karr.

"You don't need to know, Krul… And whatever you do, I'm stronger than you…" Lest Karr quickly kicked Krul's stomach hard. Krul thus stepped backward. Then Lest Karr summoned his bone scythe and tried to cut Krul's waist.

Before he could do that, Crowley suddenly jumped up, and swung his sword toward Lest Karr. Lest Karr quickly resisted the assault using his bone scythe.

"This strength… It shouldn't be come from a 13th progenitor. Are you 7th, or 8th?"

"None of your business!"

"It's ok." Just after a few moment, Crowley's waist was already cut into half.

"You two are just too weak. And you're sure to die here, so whatever progenitor you are…"

Then Lest Karr looked toward Ferid. He was just standing and did nothing.

"And, Ferid Bathory, why don't you come here and help your helpless 'teammates'?" Lest Karr said.

"I'm currently thinking…"

"Thinking of how to escape?"

"No… hmm, maybe how to beat you?" Ferid said playfully.

"You really think you can?"

"Maybe not…"

Then Lest Karr laughed. "Of course you can't! Although you've broke my skeletal hand before, that won't happen again!"

"Sure." Then Ferid just stepped forward. "Although I'm sure I can't beat you, it looks like there's no choice but to fight you."

"Then it'll be a good time to torture you. Prepare yourself, Ferid Bathory!"

"That sounds like it'll be hurt…" Ferid said. "But before we start, may I ask a request?"

"Huh?"

"Can you only use your hands and legs to fight me?"

"Why do you want me to do that?!"

"Because…" Ferid changed his posture. It looked like a posture that is posed by an experienced martial artist.

"Martial art? Where did you learn that?"

"I learnt it from an old sensei."

"Oh, I see… That's why you can break my skeletal hand. That old fool!" Then Lest Karr smiled, with a creepy aura coming out. "So you want to show your techniques in front of me?"

"That's right!"

"OK, I hope you could give me some fun!"

The battle began. Both sides have started the wrestling between fists. With Ferid's skill, it looked like their prowess was equally matched.

"How could Ferid be about the same as Lest Karr?" Krul said in surprise.

Crowley could not response since he was already completely shocked. Even vampire like him did not know Ferid much. Ferid was surely hiding a lot of things.

By the way, Crowley has already connected and regenerated his waist.

However, "it's enough!"

Lest Karr just punched Ferid's face hard, thus Ferid fell on the ground. The force was strong enough that even the ground under his head crashed. Everyone was shocked again.

"Sorry, I lost my patience. Your show time has ended. It's now for me to torture you!"

"That's sad…" Although Ferid's face was punched so hard, he was still smiling.

"Why're you smiling? You're sure to die here!"

"I've been living for too long. If I could die today, I may still have fun here…"

"But didn't you want to have revenge on me?"

It was strange. Although it might make sense for a vampire that has lived for thousand years saying that, it seemed like Ferid was actually planning for something.

"Even if I was the one who turned your love into an Oni?" Lest Karr continued.

"Mhm!"

"You're… lying to me!" Lest Karr said angrily. "You're planning for something!"

"Am I?"

After Ferid said that, Lest Karr rapidly penetrated his hand toward Ferid's chest and grabbed his heart.

"I changed my mind!" Lest Karr said. "I'll kill you now!"

"Huh? That's not fun…"

"Shut up!"

Lest Karr tried to crumbled Ferid's heart violently. However, just at the same time, a katana flew toward them and penetrated Lest Karr's arm, which stopped Lest Karr's action.

"This katana… How could…?" Lest Karr said in surprise.

Then everyone looked toward the direction where the katana was from. A young boy with black hair and black uniform stood there. He was Hyakuya Yuichiro.

Besides Yuu, there was another boy standing near him. He was Hyakuya Mikaela.

"You two… Why do you come back?!" Krul said.

"We're going to save you!" Yuu said.

"Save them?! Don't kid to me!" Lest Karr released his hand from Ferid's heart and tried to take out the katana.

However, before he could do that, Yuu quickly ran toward him and punched his face hard. Lest Karr was sent into the air. The speed was high enough that everyone was shocked.

"How could you…"

"Kitenrai!" Before Lest Karr could finish his words, he was struck by a green lightning coming out from the sky, thus made him unable to move.

Yuu and Mika then stepped forward, Ferid thus tried to stand still.

"You two are so late! We're almost dead, you know?" Ferid said.

"Since we're not leaving here last time, we needed to be back in the same place last time we left. That's why we're late." Mika said.

"And we're now here to save you all. Isn't that good enough?" Yuu said.

"Oh, then I should thank you for that!"

"No need to thank! Originally, I shouldn't be saving you, Ferid Bathory! You killed my family! However, he told me to forgive you. Maybe you should prove it to me why I should do so!"

"He?"

After Ferid said that, 4 people arrived in the battlefield. They were Kaneki, Kirito, Inaho and Slaine.

"Who're they?"

"My new family. I've been trained with them."

"So the miracle has led you?"

"Yup."

"Just what I thought!"

"So… your plan is waiting for them?! Ferid Bathory!" Lest Karr shouted.

"Absolutely. If the miracle has led you to appear earlier, it should prepare the liberator for us!"

"However, that thunder which hit me before… It had a familiar feeling… Where's your power from?!"

"It's from me… Lest Karr!" Lest Karr just got struck by another lightning. However, this time the lightning was blue in color.

Everyone looked toward the direction where the voice came out. A boy with blue long hair appeared in front of everyone. The vampires in the battlefield were surprised very much.

"You're…" Ferid said.

"Bro… brother?!" Krul said.

The boy was Asuramaru.

After Krul said that, Asuramaru stepped forward. "Krul… I'm back!"

"I'm so grateful…"On Krul's eyes, there were tears coming out. Even a vampire like her started to tear. "Welcome back, brother!"

"Welcome back, Ashera!" Ferid also stepped forward and said.

"Ha… Jennifer! You're here!"

Then Ferid kneeled down in front of him. "Please accept my apologize… I couldn't save you back then…" Even on Ferid's eye, there was tear.

"It's ok… At least, you've tried…"

Everyone was surprised by the scene in front of them. They never knew Ferid was related to Asuramaru.

However, only one person did not surprise. The emotion he had now was only rage.

"Stop this silly farce! You fools!" Lest Karr said angrily. "How could you be here?! Ashera Tepes! You should've been transformed into an Oni!"

"I've regained my memory from my preexistence!"

"Preexistence? So that's also why you have your thunder power back…"

"That's right! And now with my power back, and our new companions, Lest Karr, we'll defeat you today!"

"Defeat me? Don't try to kid me!" Lest Karr said. "There's no way you could beat me!"

"Then let us see about that…"

After Asuramaru finished his words, suddenly, a portal was generated behind Lest Karr. A bald white-skinned man walked out from there.

"My lord, the 5th trumpet has been finished!" The man said.

Then everyone looked toward him.

"Oh, that's good news! Quan Chi!" Lest Karr said.

"Quan Chi? Isn't he…" Slaine said.

"Yes, he's the subordinate of Shinnok, the sorcerer from the Netherrealm." Inaho said.

"He appeared here… and called Lest Karr his lord…" Kirito said.

"That means Lest Karr should be our target in this world!" Kaneki said.

"Huh? You knew me? Ha! You should have learnt things about us from another universe, right?" Quan Chi said.

Then he noticed Kaneki and Kirito.

"Ha! So the 'connection' is this pair… Interesting…" Quan Chi said. "By the way, I have another surprise for you!"

After Quan Chi said that, another person came out from the portal, thus everyone was surprised once more.

"Guren!" Yuu said in surprise.

"Yo!" Guren said.

"Guren was now our ally. A big surprise, right?" Quan Chi said.

"How… How could…"

"He was now completely possessed by the Oni inside. It must be done by Quan Chi's sorcery… Yuu, can you see her?" Asuramaru said.

Behind Guren, there was a girl with purple hair standing there.

"Yes, I see her. She's Hiragi Mahiru, right?"

"Yup."

"Ok, enough talking. Quan Chi, you said the 5th trumpet is finished, right?" Lest Karr said.

"Yes. And Kureto and his team should be able to arrive in the airport soon."

"Great!" Lest Karr then turned around and looked at everyone. "Ha! Should you all go to the airport now? Hyakuya Yuichiro, if you're still here, your friends will be dead!"

"I know. And I'll be hurried now! However, there's no need for everyone to go. Kaneki and others will still take care of you, Lest Karr!"

"Oh, really? Then…" Lest Karr turned around to look at Quan Chi again. "Quan Chi, could you send Scorpion and Sub-Zero to the airport? Tell them to kill everyone besides Kureto's team there!"

"You!" Yuu said in surprise.

"Got it!" Quan Chi and Guren entered the portal and left.

"Alright, now, should you still stay here to fight me?"

"Lest Karr! You bastard!" Then Yuu turned around to look at Kaneki. "Kaneki!"

"We should now head toward the airport. We need to be hurried." Kaneki said.

Then everyone tried to turn around and left the street. However, "Just hold on a second!" Lest Karr interrupted them.

"What do you want now?!" Yuu said angrily.

"I need one person to stay here. If not, I'll send more people to the airport…"

"Who do you want to be stayed here?"

After Yuu asked, Lest Karr pointed his finger toward a person, who was Asuramaru.

"Huh? You still want to fight me?" Asuramaru said.

"Yes, because you're the one I hate the most. This time I'll end you, Ashera!"

"Kaneki, please bring everyone to the airport… now!"

"Got it." Kaneki said. "Everyone, let's hurry!"

Everyone left the battlefield. Only Asuramaru and Lest Karr remained.

"Although you've brought Scorpion and Sub-Zero to the airport, I still want to thank you, Lest Karr!"

"Why do you want to thank me?"

"Because I have the chance to burst you, Shinnok!"

"That's my words, Raiden!"

The great battle has begun.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18 - The Two-color Ninjas

**Chapter 18 – The Two-color Ninjas**

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya airport – 26th Dec, 2020 4:34]

Shinoa's team and other Moon Demon Company members have arrived in the Nagoya airport, the destination that traps have been set for the vampires.

However, "You! What the hell are you doing still alive?!" Inoue Rika, one of the members from Narumi's squad, shouted at Shinoa.

While escaping from the vampires, as Shinoa's team defended Mika and let him escape, it indirectly led to Endo Yayoi and Kagiyama Taro's death from the vampires.

Because of this, Rika was raging at Shinoa, why her team would save a vampire and made her companions get killed from that.

"This is your fault! Since you betrayed us and protected that blood-sucker, Yayoi died! Kagiyama died! All the others died too!" Rika said angrily. "All because of you! And now you slink back here alive and healthy?!"

After she said that, she tried to punch Shinoa. "It's your fault! All yours!"

Others tried to stop her, but then Shinoa stopped them, thus got punched.

"I'm sorry…" Shinoa said after that.

"Don't give me that crap! Your apology… isn't going to bring Yayoi or Kagiyama back!" After Rika shouted, she took out her katana, and kicked Shinoa, thus trying to kill her.

"If you're gonna apologize, do it with your life, you stupid little…" Rika continued.

Everyone tried to stop her once more. However, "Everyone, stop!" Shinoa still stopped them from saving her.

Rika was still trying to kill Shinoa but it seemed like she did not have the courage to do it. "If it's so easy for you to say you're sorry, then give them back. Give me my friends back!"

Seeing Rika's raging, Narumi placed his hand on her shoulder, and finally tried to stop her. "Rika, calm down."

"But, Makoto…!"

"I'm not telling you to forgive them. I'll take it from here. I'm the squad leader." Narumi said.

Then he looked at Shinoa's squad with a pair of serious eyes. It was like he was ready to make his own judgement.

But, "No. That isn't your job either… Sergeant Narumi Makoto." Another person stepped forward to stop him. He was Hiragi Shinya.

"So… you're saying you'll punish them for shielding a vampire during a skirmish, Major General?"

"It's not up to you who gets disciplined or not."

"But, Sir! What are you going to do then?!" Narumi said angrily. "We came to this place on orders! Even after we lost our commander, we pushed on this far! That's because we thought what we did had meaning!"

"So what is it?! What did we come here for?!" Narumi continued. "There's not a single damn thing here that I can see!"

"No one is waiting for us! There's no sign of a trap for the vampires either! So what do we do?! There are bloodsuckers hot on our tail and they'll be here soon!"

"Was this decoy mission meant to be suicide from the start?!"

As Narumi asked that, everyone started to discuss about the original plan.

Seeing around the airport, there were no other squads received them. Only their teams were there.

The original plan was to bring the vampires to the airport and let them fall in the trap Kureto set. However, there did not even have any tracks of traps.

Therefore, "Our official orders were to hold position here… But we will ignore that!" Shinya said. "Instead, we are going to regroup, and devise a strategy to rescue Ichinose Guren!"

The final decision was to rescue Guren, as it was useless to hold position in the same place anymore. Everyone was happy about the decision, thus began to step forward toward the place where Guren got captured.

However, "You really thought you could run away from here?"

A voice came out from behind. Everyone turned around and looked toward the direction where the voice came out. There was two people walking toward them.

Both were wearing clothes that looked like ninja suits. But their colors were different. One was yellow and one was blue.

"You couldn't run away from us as you all are going to die today!" The yellow ninja said.

Everyone immediately took out their cursed gear and prepared for battle, since they have noticed, the strong intention to kill in front of them.

"Who… who're they?" Yoichi said.

"I don't know. But there's one thing can be sure…" Mitsuba said.

"They're our enemies…" Kimizuki said.

Suddenly, the yellow ninja jumped up and disappeared.

"He's coming!" Shinoa shouted.

After Shinoa said that, a Moon Demon Company soldier was cut by yellow ninja's swords. Everyone thus was shocked by the sudden assault.

"You all are just too weak. Seem like killing all of you before Kureto's team arrives wouldn't be too difficult." The blue ninja has grabbed two soldiers' heads. Just after a second, their heads were frozen, and thus crushed into pieces.

"Damn you!" Narumi took out his Genbushin and tried to fight the blue ninja. The blue ninja quickly generated an ice sword to resist the attack.

"It looks like you're stronger. But…" The blue ninja quickly kicked his stomach hard. Narumi thus vomited blood, and was sent into the air.

"Darn it!" Shinya took out his Byakkomaru, and shot a white-tiger-like bullet toward the blue ninja. The ninja quickly jumped up and avoided the attack, thus landed on a position near the yellow ninja.

"A sniping rifle that can shoot white tiger? You really got some interesting weapon…"

The condition was very dangerous. Seeing how strong the two ninjas were, even if everyone cooperated to fight them, there was still no chance to win.

So, "Everyone, retreats!" Shinya commanded everyone to retreat. Everybody quickly turned around and started to run away.

"Wanna run from us? I've told you there's no way for you to run!" The yellow ninja quickly shot a chained spear from his sleeve. "GET OVER HERE!"

The spear quickly hit Rika's head. "Rika!"

After Narumi shouted, Rika's head has already been ripped off by the spear. Her body thus fell down.

"I won't… forgive you!" Seeing Rika's death, Shusaku was enraged. He took out his cursed gear, and ran toward the yellow ninja. However, the blue ninja suddenly came in front of him, and quickly grabbed his head.

"Shusaku!" Narumi shouted again.

Shusaku's head was then ripped off by the blue ninja's bare hand, with his spine coming out.

Seeing this, everyone was shocked again.

"Now several more to go…" The blue ninja said.

With the rage and fear in everyone's minds, they could not counter, because the opponents in front of them were far more strong than them.

However, there was one person still tried to fight. "God damn it!" Narumi was holding his Genbushin, and charged toward the two ninjas.

But quickly, he was stopped by Kimizuki and Mitsuba.

"Idiot! Don't give up yet!" Kimizuki shouted at him. Because of this, Narumi has calmed down.

But still, "Don't even try to fight? You still have no way to run!" The blue ninja shot an ice ball from his hand toward Narumi.

"Enough! Go away!" Yoichi shot several arrows from his Gekkoin. The arrows hit the ice ball and exploded.

"We're leaving!" Mitsuba said.

"Everyone, take your curse stimulant pills! Retreat!" Shinoa said.

Seeing them still trying to retreat, "I've told you, you can't escape from us!" The yellow ninja suddenly shot a spear toward Shinoa.

In this critical moment, before the spear hit her, someone arrived and successfully blocked the attack.

He was a boy with black hair, green iris and black uniform. He was Hyakuya Yuichiro.

"Shinoa, are you ok?" Yuu said.

"Yuu?" Shinoa was surprised by his arrival.

"Yuu!" Seeing Yuu here, everyone was surprised, plus feeling happy by his return.

"That guy…!" Even Narumi was shocked.

Not only Yuu has arrived, Mika, Kaneki, Kirito, Inaho, Slaine, Ferid, Krul, Crowley, and also green Haro were also there.

"It's lucky that it isn't too late, since I got my teleporter." Haro said.

Everyone was shocked by their sudden appearances, especially by the vampire progenitors.

"Why the blood sucker progenitor are also here?" Narumi asked.

"Because we're now your companions. There're enemies we need to fight together." Ferid said. "We need to cooperate, if not, we're all going to die."

Hearing this sentence saying from a vampire, Narumi could not response anything.

"More reinforcements? That doesn't change anything." The yellow ninja said. He then noticed Ferid.

"You're…"

"Hi! Long time no see! Scorpion, and Sub-Zero!" Ferid said playfully.

"How come you're still alive? I should've killed you!" Scorpion, also known as the yellow ninja said.

"Because I was just very lucky!"

"Whatever… You just appear in front of us again, thus giving us another chance to kill you!" Sub-Zero, which is the blue ninja, said.

"Aha? But I don't think you can do so… Since I've got some new teammates with me… And they're…"

The 6 people of Kaneki's team stepped forward. Scorpion and Sub-Zero thus started to observe them.

"Who're… they?" Shinoa said in surprise.

"They're my new family. I've been trained with them." Yuu said.

After some observation, "They're quite strong, aren't they?" Scorpion said.

"It looks like this won't be an easy job anymore…" Sub-Zero said.

"That's right!"

"Interesting… Then… how's about this?"

After Scorpion said that, a lot of portals were opened in the airport. The number was big enough that everyone has been surrounded.

"This is…" Crowley said.

"A trap?!" Krul said.

"Hehehe… That's right! We already knew you're coming so we've set a trap for you!" Scorpion said. "Come out!"

A lot of winged creatures came out from the portals. From their emotions, it seemed like they were so bloodthirsty, and so ready to kill.

"They're…" Slaine said.

"Demons. They're the demons from the Netherrealm, controlled by Quan Chi." Inaho said.

"That's not the end!" Sub-Zero said.

Something enormous, and powerful was coming out from a very large portal.

"This is… Four Horsemen of John?!" However, instead of white, this Horsemen was silver in color.

"Yes, Quan Chi has already found the way to control these things! We also found a way to upgrade it! You don't have any chance to win!"

"What do you think? Inaho." Kaneki asked.

Inaho was using his helmet to analyze the Horsemen. "It's way more strong than I think… I think we need 4 people in our team to beat this thing."

"Alright, Yuu, Mika, Inaho and Slaine, you 4 take care of the Horsemen of Apocalypse! Kirito and I will fight Scorpion and Sub-Zero! For Krul, Ferid and Crowley, please protect other Moon Demon Company members to fight the Demons!"

"OK!"

"Now disperse!"

Krul, Ferid and Crowley began to surround Shinoa's squad and others, to protect them from the Demons.

Yuu, Mika, Inaho and Slaine all charged toward the Horsemen. And at the same time, Kaneki and Kirito, both stepped forward, to face Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

"Scorpion!" Kaneki said.

"Finally, I can fight you, Kaneki!" Scorpion said.

"You know me?"

"Yes, and I've heard your Centipede form! So show me your power!" Scorpion said. "And I shall prove… the Centipede is no match to the Scorpion!"

"I didn't think so!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to use that form! Plus, I don't think I would lose to you in this state, Scorpion!" After Kaneki said that, he expanded his Kagune from his back, and cracked his finger to show he was so ready to fight.

"So I've been looked down on… I swear you'll die horribly!"

"Gamer!" Sub-Zero said.

Kirito took out his dual swords and was prepared to fight Sub-Zero.

"I'm not in a game anymore! Now, I have the realization to take you down! Prepare yourself, Sub-Zero!" Kirito said.

"Huh, good aspiration!" Sub-Zero then produced two ice swords, and posed to show Kirito how ready he was. "Let me examine your sword skill! Kirigaya Kazuto!"

The battle started. Both side jumped toward each other.

Kaneki swung his Kagune to try to hit Scorpion. Scorpion tried to use his swords to resist. Both side started the wrestling between Kagune and swords.

"You're quite good, ghoul!"

"Sorry, but I'm not just a ghoul!"

Kaneki rapidly jumped backward and took out his red gun to start to shoot. Scorpion swung his swords to bounce off the bullets.

Scorpion then shot out his spear. "Come here!"

Kaneki thus used his Kagune to resist.

"Normal weapon won't work on me!"

"Let's see!"

Quickly, they started another round of wrestling.

Back to Kirito and Sub-Zero, the battle between swords was carrying out, with incredibly rapid speed.

"You're quite fast!" Sub-Zero said.

"You too!" Kirito said.

"However…" Sub-Zero quickly kicked Kirito's stomach. Kirito was forced to step backward.

"That's not enough! Show me more your skills!"

"Then I'll show you, my ultimate sword skill!"

Kirito posed, and started to swing his swords to use his own special technique. "Starburst… Stream!"

Starburst Stream was Kirito's 16-hit Dual Blades category Sword Skill, which has been used to defeat the Gleam Eyes back in SAO.

To deal with Kirito's assault, Sub-Zero tried to use his dual ice swords to block the combos.

Back to the time when Kirito was in Sword Art Online, Kirito was given the Dual Blades category skills because he had upgraded his reaction to maximum, which meant he has highest statistics in speed and reaction time in the game.

However, now in the fight with Sub-Zero, apparently, Kirito did not take any advantage in reaction time. Every move in the combos was blocked by Sub-Zero. Then just after a moment, "There's a flaw…!"

Sub-Zero quickly stepped backward and produced an ice clone of himself. As Kirito was unable to stop his combos, his sword hit the ice clone and made himself completely frozen.

"Skills from game may not be useful in real life. And I could find many flaws from your combos." Sub-Zero said. "So disappointing. You should use your creativity to improve your skills!"

Sub-Zero then generated an ice hammer. "And because of this, you're going to die. Don't blame me! Just blame yourself!"

Sub-Zero tried to use his hammer to crush Kirito. But suddenly, a gunfire came out. Sub-Zero quickly dodged the bullet flying toward him. He then looked toward the direction which the bullet came out. Kaneki has used his red gun to shoot at him.

At the same time, Kirito has been thawed. Then Kaneki tried to shoot his red gun repeatedly to hit Sub-Zero, and Sub-Zero just kept dodging the bullets continuously.

But then after a second, "Your opponent is me!" Kaneki thus got hit by Scorpion's flaming punch, and was sent toward Kirito, and hit each other.

"Don't try to be distracted while facing me!"

"Kaneki… are you okay?" Kirito said while he was laid down under Kaneki.

"I… I'm okay." Kaneki said.

"They're stronger than we thought! They weren't that strong when we were facing them using the training system!"

"It seems like it's because of time!" Kaneki said. "Our training system was using the data which were from the ones thousand years ago. But now it was thousand years later, if they've kept training in this time lapse, it's no doubt they're stronger than us."

Both people then tried to stand still.

"However, although there's the difference, they should've already met their limit! If we cooperate, there's a chance!" Kaneki continued.

"So we're still being looked down…" Scorpion said.

Kaneki took out his Magun, thus cracked his finger. "Let use all of our effort! Kirito!"

"Hah, let's do it!" Kirito also took out a bottle of potion.

And now it was the time for Kaneki and Kirito to show their full efforts. The battle between the 4 people was still continuing.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19 - Before the Awakening

**Chapter 19 – Before the Awakening**

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya airport – 26th Dec, 2020 17:41]

The assault was still carrying on.

More and more Demons were coming out from the portals, thus the vampire progenitors and Moon Demon Company just continued killing them.

The vampires and Moon Demon Company were in a formation like a triangular shape. Ferid, Krul and Crowley were at the tips of the triangle. They were responsible to walk alongside the triangle to kill the Demons around them to prevent them intruding inside.

Sometimes, Demons might be able to break through and enter the triangular formation. When this happened, Shinya's squad would take their actions to kill the Demons entered, thus protecting Shinoa's squad and others, who were at the center of the triangle.

And for the others, they were the ones for the supports, and ranged attacks.

"When will this end?! They just keep coming while we're killing them! It's never-ending…" Crowley said.

"Before the new guys could take down the two ninjas, this will not end! Don't stop, and just keep killing!"

After Krul said that, suddenly, a stronger and faster Demon came out from the portal near her. It quickly pushed down and pressed her on the ground.

The Demon then roared toward the sky. It seemed like it could not wait to hunt down its great prey.

However, a white tiger suddenly came out. Its head was then quickly ripped off by its sharp teeth.

Krul was saved by the white tiger. After the Demon's body fell, Krul stood up, and looked backward. Shinya was the one who shot out the tiger.

"Are you… okay?" Shinya asked.

Krul did not respond immediately. After some hesitation, "I'm okay…" Krul answered. "What's your name, human?"

"Shinya… Hiragi Shinya…"

After Shinya responded, Krul turned around. "I'll remember it…"

"Let's continue!" Their battle has resumed.

Back to the fight toward the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Yuu's team was now in their disadvantages.

"Why can't my attacks hurt it?!" Yuu said.

Everyone was focusing their every attacks on the Horsemen. However, none of them can even damage a little bit of the silver armor covered on the monstrosity.

"I can't find its weak point…" Inaho said. "There's a magic field covered on the Horsemen, which interrupted my helmet to analyze it."

"Can't we just break the field?" Mika asked.

"I couldn't find the source of the field, since my helmet is interrupted…"

"Then let's try to keep attacking!" Yuu said.

The assaults has been kept on. But still, any of their actions did not work.

Fortunately, the speed of the Horsemen was slow enough that it could not even hit anyone on the battlefield. What Yuu and others were doing was continuing to attack while dodging.

They have attacked the Horsemen nonstop. Almost every point on the Horsemen has been tried to hit on. Even so, they could not find its weaknesses.

"Is it invincible?! How can we beat it if we aren't able to hurt it?!"

"How about its eyes? Its eyes are red in color, which're different from the other parts…" Slaine said.

"Already tried… Still not work…"

"Damn it!" Yuu was enraged, thus charged more cursed thunder energy into his katana. "I don't believe I can't break your armor!"

Yuu shot a large cursed thunder beam toward the Horsemen's head. The beam hit it and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, suddenly, the turning point was discovered. There was a crack on the Horsemen's head, thus showing the white part of the Horsemen.

"A crack?" Yuu said in surprise.

"I see." Inaho said. "Since Yuu's cursed thunder was able to break any magic, although it's not that effective facing the magic field of this Horsemen, it still keeps weakening it each time Yuu attacks."

"Plus…" Inaho tried to reanalyze the Horsemen. "So it is. The magic field was actually from its armor. As we've broke it, we can kill it easily by attacking from the crack."

After Inaho said that, the crack on the Horsemen's head started to regenerate.

"It's going to recover!"

"I won't let it happen!" Immediately, the whole area was covered in ice. The Horsemen was frozen, thus stopped the recovery.

It was done by Slaine, with his Gull armor and Elysium's power.

"Now, it's the chance! Yuu and Mika!"

"Let's do it! Mika!" Yuu and Mika placed their weapons on each other's weapon. Energy started to gather through them.

"Kiraibofudan!" Yuu and Mika shot out a large energy ball covered by green thunder and pink wind toward the Horsemen, and hit the crack on its head.

A large explosion occurred. With screaming of the Horsemen, it could not bear the energy from Yuu and Mika's ultimate technique, and so crashed into pieces.

"Hooray!" Yuu said excitedly.

The Horsemen has been defeated. Yuu, Mika, Inaho and Slaine have won the fight. So now, only Scorpion and Sub-Zero remained.

The battle between them and Kaneki, Kirito was still very intense. A black Sword Dragon was chasing after Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The Sword Dragon was come from Kirito's new magic, the Black Etude.

The two ninjas could only keep dodging from the Sword Dragon. They have already tried to hit it with their physical attacks before, but the Sword Dragon's armor was just hard enough that they could not even stop it.

"Damn it!" Scorpion said angrily. His sword has been broken by the armor of the Sword Dragon.

"If physical attacks didn't work, how about this?" Sub-Zero stopped dodging. He stood still and waited for the Dragon to come close. When the Dragon was near him, he immediately placed his both hands on the Dragon's nose and tried to freeze it. Just after a few seconds, the Sword Dragon has been completely frozen.

As the Dragon stopped, the two ninjas tried to step backward. "Huh, it's still unbearable…"

After Sub-Zero said that, suddenly, the ice on the Dragon started to crack. By just a few moment, the Sword Dragon has been completely thawed.

"What?!" The two ninjas were surprised, thus got hit by the Dragon.

"Hah! Although my sword skill may not be mature enough, my magic skill should be able to take you down since I've used a lot of efforts on that!" Kirito said.

Back when Kirito was still training, he mainly focused on adapting his sword skills in the fight of Mortal Kombat. But then after Yuu and Mika showed their elemental power toward the Yokaiju, Kirito has asked purple Haro to teach him more about magic, and so he would not lose to Yuu and Mika.

And now, he showed his magic power to the two masters in Mortal Kombat. He proved himself he was not just a gamer, but a qualified Mortal Kombatant.

The two ninjas were held on the Sword Dragon's nose, thus kept pushing toward the border of the airport. They kept struggling but still were not able to cast off the assault of the Dragon.

"Now! Kaneki!" Kirito shouted.

Kaneki looked at his Magun. The emerald on it started glowing. "It has moved!" Kaneki started to shout out. "Soil, it's my power!"

A drill came out from the golden cylinder. Then a screw was produced and started to spin. White energy storm was produced. A three barreled golden gun was gradually forming, with a beating black heart at its core. "The Magun has thawed!" The Magun completed forming.

Then Kaneki pointed his finger toward the ninjas. "The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Kaneki took out a red soil bullet from his belt. "The flaming hot fang, Cardinal Red!" He just bounced his finger and the red bullet was inserted into one of the barrels.

"The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson!" A crimson bullet was inserted.

"And finally, the strength of steel, Burnt Sienna!" Kaneki bounced the final sienna bullet to the air, and the bullet was just inserted into the final barrel. Then the black heart beat faster and the drill started to spin.

"Scorch! I summon you! Ifrit!" The Magun shot out a red, a crimson and a sienna light. The three lights gathered and transformed into a creature that looked like burnt metal, Ifrit.

Ifrit produced a large fire ball from its bare hands, and then threw it toward the Sword Dragon and the two ninjas. The fire ball hit them, thus exploded. The explosion was large enough that it has covered several meters in the area.

"Do we succeed?"

After Kirito asked that, unexpectedly, he and Kaneki were punched and beaten into the air. The two ninjas have been teleported in front of them. Just when the explosion occurred, as the Sword Dragon was destroyed by the energy of the fireball, there was a chance that the two ninjas found the way to teleport out, thus avoiding the serious damage from Ifrit.

"Don't look down on us!" Scorpion said.

"It seems like that's not enough to defeat them…" Kirito said after landing on the ground.

The two ninjas then walked toward the 2 people. The battle was still going on.

However, the 2 ninjas suddenly stopped approaching. It felt like they have sensed something. Something very powerful and destructive was coming toward them.

"This feeling… It's here!" Sub-Zero said.

After that, the two ninjas opened a portal behind them.

"It looks like we failed to kill you all." Scorpion said. "However, you all are sure to be killed by that thing. So…"

"You want to escape?" Kaneki said.

"No! We just don't want to impede the awakening! Don't look down on us anymore!"

"But if you survive this time, when we meet next time, I will be sure to end you two! Promised!" Scorpion continued.

After completing the conversation, the two ninjas turned around, entered the portal and left the battlefield.

As the two ninjas have quitted the airport, the portals for the Demons to come out were also closed, leaving the remained Demons on the battlefield.

"Is it finished?" Shinoa said.

"Not yet." Ferid said. "The true battle has just begun…"

Several armored car arrived in the airport. Seeing those cars, everyone in the Moon Demon Company noticed they were from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

"They are…" Kimizuki said.

"Japanese Imperial Demon Army!" Mitsuba said.

"Are we saved?" Yoichi said.

"No!" Yuu said from the behind. He thus stepped forward toward the Shinoa's squad.

"As Ferid said, the true battle was just begun." Mika was also walking with Yuu.

"So the Owari no Seraph…" Kirito said.

"It's about to awaken…" Kaneki said.

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya street – 26th Dec, 2020 17:56]

Back on the Nagoya street, the fight between Asuramaru and Lest Karr was still carried out in full swing.

Lest Karr has summoned his skeletal hands and tried to use them to capture Asuramaru.

But Asuramaru was just fast enough, he teleported out just before the skeletal hands hit him.

Afterward, Asuramaru tried to punch Lest Karr from behind. Lest Karr quickly used his bare hand to block the assault.

As his attack was resisted, Asuramaru charged electric energy into his both hands, then trying to punch Lest Karr repeatedly. Lest Karr thus continuously used his bare hands to resist the attacks.

"That's so good! I've waited for this fight for so long… Ashera Tepes!" Lest Karr said while blocking.

"Why do you want to fight me that much?" Asuramaru asked.

"Because I hate you!" Lest Karr said. "You're always the one beloved by our father! And you…"

"So you're jealous?"

"Yes!"

"You're lying…"

After Asuramaru said that, he released electric energy dispersedly from his hand toward Lest Karr's stomach. Lest Karr's stomach was burnt thus forcing him stepping backward.

"Damn you!"

After Lest Karr stood still, Asuramaru stopped his assault, it seemed like he wanted to talk with him.

"We're friends from the beginning. Although vampires should not have any emotions, I did know… you aren't someone that's evil or jealous. Shinnok's memory must have corrupted you…"

"It didn't. Although my pre-existence is Shinnok, I'm still Lest Karr."

"Then could it be… because of our father?" Asuramaru said. "Rigr has been possessed by him. Are you also possessed?"

"No, I'm not haunted by him."

"Then why?! Why did you cooperate with him, and turn us into Oni?!" Asuramaru said agitatedly.

"Because we need to finish the Owari no Seraph, Oni must be needed!"

"But why? Why do you need it so much?!"

Lest Karr hesitated. Then he tried to answer. "I don't know what our father truly wants, but… I… have a mission!"

"A mission?!" Asuramaru said in surprise.

"Yes. To kill everyone in the Earthrealm. That's my mission!"

Asuramaru was shocked. This did not make any sense to him.

If Shinnok's memory affected him that much, the reason he wanted to kill everyone in Earthrealm would be to conquer this place, thus fulfill his own ambition.

However, it did not sound right, since Asuramaru could feel it, like Lest Karr said, Shinnok's memory really did not affect him that much, and the Lest Karr he knew would not want to do something like that.

"Did our father also want that?"

"I don't know what he is thinking but… I can be sure that's not his purpose."

"Then why?" Asuramaru said with doubt. "Why do you want to kill everyone?!"

"You won't understand, Ashera. That's my only hope in this world now. I must fulfill this mission!" Lest Karr said. "And the reason why I turned you into an Oni… you… are needed for one of the Seraph. That's it…"

"But now, everything should be settled, Ashera…" Lest Karr said. "If we're still friends, let me kill you and then rest in peace!"

After Lest Karr completed his words, Asuramaru stood still, and started to look downward.

"If that's the case…"

"Huh?"

"I'll defeat you, Lest Karr!" Asuramaru raised his head and said. "And then, correct you!"

"You're the real one that have been deceived, Ashera. You should be the one to be corrected instead… I'll do so by killing you! And you'll know the truth!"

The battle was restarted. Both people posed and was ready for another round. "Raiden Kannon!" Asuramaru also summoned multiple charged katana in the air, prepared for the great fight.

However, a large and destructive aura came out. It stopped the 2 people to fight.

"This feeling…" From the emotion Asuramaru had now, everyone should know, the situation has become worse.

Because, "Seems like the Owari no Seraph has awakened… Hahaha! Ashera, I've won!"

The angel of apocalypse was about to arise.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20 - The Awakening of the Seraph

**Chapter 20 – The Awakening of the Seraph**

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya airport – 26th Dec, 2020 18:00]

Several armored cars have arrived in the Nagoya airport. Seeing from the insignia on the car, Shinya noticed that they were from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

Then the cars stopped. Someone came out from the first car.

Mitsuba was shocked by the person who first came out. That woman was, Sangu Aoi, the personal assistant of Hiragi Kureto. She was also Mitsuba's older sister.

"Sister?"

After hearing Mitsuba's saying, Aoi turned her head around immediately. It seemed like she wanted to show that she had no relation with her younger sister.

"So they should be reinforcements, right?" Shinoa said. "But…"

"Yuu and Mika said the true battle is just begun. But what does that mean…?" Yoichi said.

"Because they're now our enemies!" Mika said.

Mika's words surprised everyone. From what they knew, the Demon Army should be their ally. But…

"He's here!" Yuu said.

After Yuu said that, another person came out from the first car, thus shocked everyone again.

He was Hiragi Kureto, one of the persons in power in the army.

By his appearing, it shocked almost everyone in the airport, especially the Shinya's squad.

"That's him! The guy who tortured us!" Yoichi said.

"Yes, he was Hiragi Kureto." Kimizuki said.

"But why do someone like him will come to the front lines?" Mitsuba said.

Afterward, they turned around and looked at Yuu and Mika. Both people had a very serious expression from their eyes. It looked like they were ready to kill the man in front of them.

After standing still, Kureto started to announce. "Soldiers! I'm Lieutenant General Hiragi Kureto! One of the rulers of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army!"

"What the…?!" The Moon Demon Company soldiers said in surprise. "Isn't Hiragi Kureto supposed to be the heir to the Hiragi family?!"

"Well done on your successful mission! Thanks to the glorious sacrifices of the Moon Demon Company, humanity will finally achieve complete victory over vampire-kind!" Kureto continued.

"I shall take over from here. All of you put down your weapons and be at ease!" The final words were a command to everyone in the airport.

However, "don't put down your weapons." Shinoa said. "As Yuu and Mika said, I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

"You're right, Shinoa." Inaho and Slaine walked toward them and said. "That guy is totally untrustworthy. The true battle is about to happen."

"You're…"

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Slaine, Slaine Troyard." Slaine said.

"Kaizuka Inaho." Inaho said.

"I'm Kirito. Full name is Kirigaya Kazuto." Kirito also came closer, along with…

"Kaneki Ken! The team leader!"

The 4 people lined up with Yuu and Mika, thus facing Kureto.

"You all please step backward! Let us handle Hiragi Kureto!" Yuu said.

Seeing the Kaneki's team, Kureto was confused. The only one he knew was Yuu, plus a vampire that was noticeable.

"Who're they…?" Kureto said.

"But how is he our enemy?" Narumi then asked.

"It's because the thing inside that armored car. Can't you feel the aura inside it?" Ferid walked forward and said.

Then Kureto noticed Ferid, plus two more vampire progenitors in the battlefield. Looking at them, Kureto was even more confused.

After that, he also noticed something in the sky. The remained Demons were still roaming in the airport.

"What're those…?" Kureto said. "Ugh… Whatever…"

"So what's in that car actually?" Shinya asked. "What're you planning for, brothers?!"

"The Owari no Seraph…" Yuu said.

After Yuu said that, everyone was shocked once more.

"You want to carry out the human experiment of Owari no Seraph, right? Hiragi Kureto!" Mika said.

Mika's words surprised Kureto. There should not be anyone knowing his plan.

"How do you know it, vampire?"

"None of your business, human!"

"Alright then… forget it…" Kureto said. "So you all are here to stop me, am I right? But do you really think you can?"

Just a few moment after Kureto said that, Yuu immediately jumped, and swung his katana toward him.

Yuu's speed was very fast, fast enough that Kureto almost did not have time to catch up the attack using his cursed gear.

"Where did your power come from?" Kureto said in surprise. "I don't remember you're that strong back in Shinjuku…"

"Hehe, I've been trained!" Yuu said. "And now I have the power to defeat you, Hiragi Kureto!"

After Yuu said that, suddenly, Yuu's face has been punched and he was beaten into the air.

After landed on the ground, what he saw was a Demon in front of him. And then not just one Demon, every Demon remained was blocking their way toward Kureto.

"Damn it! The Demons are impeding us from attacking Kureto!" Yuu said.

As Yuu's assault was stopped, "although I don't know what happened… Just begin the experiment!"

After Kureto commanded, large number of giant chains started to extend from the armor car, thus started to attack everyone in the airport.

"I won't let this happen!" Shinya wanted to attack the chains and prevent them harming anyone, but then just an instant, he was kicked by a Demon, which stopping him from attacking the chain.

Because of the obstruction of the Demons, many Moon Demon Company members were pierced by the chains, even the Demons were pierced.

"They're also for the sacrifices!"

The chains started to suck blood from them. A lot of people and Demons were held up on the sky. The living body then turned into corpses slowly, thus produced an unforgettable and horrible scene.

"Darn it! We still can't stop this!" Yuu said angrily.

"But… If this is for the awakening of the Seraph, this shouldn't be enough!" Inaho said.

"Yes, it still needs the blood from Oni and vampire…" Slaine said.

"You need not worry about that!" A voice suddenly came from behind so everyone turned around to see toward that direction. Quan Chi was coming out from a portal behind them.

"Quan Chi!"

"For the blood of Oni, the Demons have it." Quan Chi said. "The Demons have both factors of a human and an Oni. They were originally for the sacrifices for the Owari no Seraph, and you know? Lest Karr's command was to kill everyone, right? Humans weren't needed at the beginning!"

"Then how about vampire's blood? I don't think the chain could hurt me, or Ferid, and Krul!" Mika said.

"Yes, they can't. However, I already have another plan!"

After Quan Chi said that, someone came out from the portal. He had white long hair, and a top head. His clothing was like a vampire progenitor, but the only difference was on his eyes. His eyes were completely glowing yellow. He was…

"Lululu Lalala!" Yuu said.

"It's Lucal Wesker! You fool!"

"But Lucal is here, which means…" Kirito said.

"Quan Chi, you monster!" Kaneki said.

"Haha! Reviving dead people is just an easy job for me, and we can have more soldiers. Isn't that very convenient?"

Lucal then raised up his right arm, and a chain came over and pierced through it. Blood came out from the arm, and now every conditions were fulfilled.

"Please suck the blood from humans, Oni and vampires! Owari no Seraph!" Quan Chi shouted.

"Although I still don't know who are they, it's now the chance to finish it!" Kureto said. "Here it comes, Aoi! The divine punishment for humans that have violated the taboo is coming! Control that power!"

"Don't let the angel get out of control! Use the restraints!"

The armor car exploded. A little girl with four wings was hanged up on the sky, with a horn in front of her.

"Ugly humans, perish…" After the girl said that, the horn was sounded. Immediately, the whole sky became red in color.

"It's happening!" Krul said.

"Yes, it all begins now!" Ferid said.

Then Kimizuki noticed the girl. "Mi… Mirai?! Why are you here?!" That girl was actually Kimizuki's younger sister, Kimizuki Mirai.

Everyone in Shinoa's team was shocked. No one has expected that the human experiment was carried on Kimizuki's sister.

However, "It's ok! Kimizuki!" Yuu placed his hand on Kimizuki's shoulder. "Mika, I, and others will bring back your sister. So don't worry!"

Yuu was being calm and confident in front of Kimizuki, and he even tried to calm him down.

"Yuu… How do you…"

Before Kimizuki could finish his words, Yuu, along with Mika, and the members of Kaneki's team, stepped forward to face Mirai.

"Restraints!" As Aoi shouted, several chains came out, and pierced through Mirai's body. The Demon Army was now gaining control on her.

"It seems like the experiment is so successful." Quan Chi said. "How do you feel? Lucal?"

"Whatever, I don't have interest about this…" Lucal said. "I do only care about that female vampire, you know?"

"As now the mission is fulfilled, let's go back to the Netherrealm, and prepare for the next move!"

After Lucal finished his words, Quan Chi opened up a portal, and both people entered it, thus leaving the airport.

Black aura started to grow out from Mirai's back.

"It's… It's here! The devil of destruction that shall punish humans has appeared from the fifth trumpet!" A member from Kureto's troop said.

"Control status?" Kureto asked.

"Because of the help from those beasts and vampire, the control is so successful! Mankind has finally succeeded in controlling the Owari no Seraph!"

"Good!" Kureto said. "Then let's the Devil Abaddon to finish things off!"

The black aura has formed into a giant insect-like monster. It was the fifth trumpet, beast of destruction, Abaddon.

"So that's Abaddon, the beast of destruction?" Slaine said.

"Yes, and its power is larger than I expected." Inaho said.

"So the moment is finally come!" Kirito said.

"It's now the time, for us all to face the angel of destruction!" Kaneki said, while cracking his finger.

"Let's go, Yuu-chan!" Mika said.

"Hah, let's go, Mika, everyone!" Yuu said.

The battle between Kaneki's team and the Seraph of the End was about to begin.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21 - The King of Salt

**Chapter 21 – The King of Salt**

[Owari no Seraph, Nagoya airport – 26th Dec, 2020 18:16]

The fight in the airport was still continuing. And now, it has been moved into the final stage.

The beast of destruction, Abaddon, along with its host, Kimizuki Mirai, were facing the Kaneki's team.

"So you think you could fight Abaddon? How overconfident!" Kureto said. "Aoi!"

Aoi took out several kunai from a box, thus throwing them toward Abaddon.

The kunai hit Abaddon. Several blobs then were split out from the hit points. After those blobs dropped on the ground, they became a number of Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"Kill them all!" Kureto commanded.

The Horsemen of the Apocalypse started their assault. Every single one was charging toward everyone.

"Everyone, disperse!" Kaneki shouted, thus the Kaneki's team started to scatter.

Yuu took out his katana, and pointing it toward the sky. "Kitenrai!" Several lightning bolts stroke on some of the Horsemen, and killed them.

"Bloody Wind Edge!" Mika continuously swung his sword and produced several pink crescent waves toward the Horsemen. Just after a few moments, those Horsemen have been cut into pieces.

"Let's begin our attack, Slaine!" Inaho and Slaine started to shoot with their every weapons, including machine guns, grenade launchers and missiles. A number of Horsemen were killed by large range of explosions.

"I won't lose to you guys!" Kirito took out his dual blades and started to cut the enemies. Several Horsemen were cut into pieces in just a second.

"Me too!" Kaneki also took out his red gun to shoot. Then the Horsemen were killed one by one.

After their assaults in just a few seconds, all Horsemen released by Abaddon were eliminated.

"That's amazing!" Shinoa said.

"I have no idea you're that strong… But then how about this?"

After Kureto said that, Abaddon started to charge up energy from its mouth, and then shot a large and black destruction beam toward Kaneki's team.

Everyone jumped up and avoided the attack. When the beam hit the ground, it produced several enormous cracks there.

"Phew! That's one powerful attack!" Yuu said.

"If it hits us, it'll be over!" Slaine said.

After Slaine said that, Yuu showed a confident emotion.

"If we talk about destructive attacks, we do also have a lot!" Yuu said. "Right, Mika?"

"Yes!" Mika said. "Let's go, Yuu-chan!"

"Asura Kannon!" Yuu summoned several floating and charged katana in the air. He then shot them toward Abaddon. When they came close to the demon, the katana started to surround it, thus began to rotate.

Green electric shocks were sent toward Abaddon, which limited its movement.

"Now it's the chance! Mika!" After Yuu said that, Mika swung his sword toward the ground hard, and produced a shockwave toward Abaddon.

When the wave arrived under Abaddon, it produced a large pink tornado around it.

"Kiraibofu!" Yuu and Mika shouted. This ultimate technique was combining the power of Yuu's cursed thunder and Mika's bloody wind. When this two overbearing power gathered together, it should be able to destroy everything.

"But wait, if you two used this technique, wouldn't Mirai under it also get hurt?" Kirito asked.

"It's ok!" Yuu said. "We're able to control the orientation of the energy flow, so only Abaddon will be damaged!"

The great energy continued to damage Abaddon. Then after a moment, the energy dispersed.

"Did we succeed?" Yuu asked.

Unfortunately, the answer was no. Although the enormous energy did damage Abaddon, their technique was not enough to defeat it.

"How could this be possible?!" Yuu said.

"Heh! Of course it didn't work! The beast of destruction isn't that easy to kill!" Kureto said. "By the way, if you aren't that merciful in the beginning and tried to hurt the subject at the same time, you may have won."

"We don't do such thing like you!" Yuu said angrily. "Mirai is Kimizuki's sister, which is also our family!"

"Ha! How naïve you are!"

"But still, we're able to damage it, isn't it?" Inaho said.

"Then let us do the work!" Slaine said. "Let's use our new weapon, Inaho!"

Inaho and Slaine both concentrated, and their whole bodies were covered by golden yellow particles.

"So you can unlock the maximum power of Aldnoah factors safely, without medicine?" Kaneki asked.

"Yes, because of the training we had, we're now able to transform whenever we want."

"And that's not the only great thing!"

The two people started to concentrate again. Just after a few seconds, a large cannon was produced from nothing, and landed on the bare hands of the two people.

"This is the Aldnoah Cannon, the new weapon that was invented by the Haro army!"

"That's awesome!" Yuu said excitedly.

The cannon started charging. "Fire!" A large beam was shot from the cannon toward Abaddon. The beam hit the beast, thus exploded.

After the smokes scattered, Abaddon was still there, but it showed that the beam was successfully damaging it.

"Still not dead yet? Its body is surely hard!"

"But we still have our trump card!" Kaneki said. "Ifrit!"

Ifrit was originally summoned to deal with Scorpion and Sub-Zero before. It still has not yet disappeared.

"Ha! As we have Ifrit, this fight is a sure win!" Kirito said.

"'Cause there's nothing Ifrit can't burn!" Kaneki said.

Ifrit generated a large fire ball, and threw it toward Abaddon. The ball hit it, and a large explosion occurred. As Ifrit's fire ball was very powerful, plus the damages Abaddon had before, blood was coming out from a large wound that was produced on Abaddon's body. It also forced it to move backward.

"Yes! We created a large wound on Abaddon!"

"One more… One more attack and we can defeat it!"

So Ifrit produced another fire ball, and threw it toward Abaddon once more.

However, "enough!" With Kureto's shouting, Abaddon began to counter. It shot a destruction beam quickly toward the fire ball. It hit it, thus destroyed it.

Not only that, the beam even penetrated through the fire ball, and hit Ifrit. Just in an instant, Ifrit could not bear the energy of the beam and disappeared.

"Ifrit!" Kaneki shouted. Everyone was shocked.

"I need to praise you that you could damage Abaddon that much! But now, it's time to settle down!" Kureto said.

Abaddon shot another beam toward the Kaneki's team. Everyone jumped up again but this time, the explosion was big enough that the shockwave was hurting everyone in the air.

"Damn it!" Kirito said after falling on the ground. "I don't believe it can kill Ifrit that easily!"

"Let's try another super move!" Yuu said.

"But I don't think he will let us do so…" Inaho said. "Super move needs time to prepare, but he won't give us time anymore…"

"Then what should we do?!" Kirito said.

After that, Yuu showed a serious face.

"If that's the case…"

From Yuu's words, Mika knew what Yuu wanted to do.

"Yuu, you want to…" Mika said worriedly. "Don't do that! If you do so, you may not be able to come back anymore!"

"There's no other way now, Mika." Yuu said. "There's no time for another super move, plus it's useless for us to do any normal physical damage on that beast… That's the only way now!"

"Please trust me, Mika! If the another me can do the same thing in the other dimension, like in the manga and anime, I should be able to come back like them in this universe!" Yuu continued.

"Yuu-chan…"

Mika showed a sad face in front of Yuu, but Yuu just showed a confident smile to Mika to calm him down.

Yuu then entered his inner world, where Asuramaru was there before.

In front of him, there was a trumpet on the ground. Yuu picked it up, and tried to blow it.

But before that, "are you sure to do so, Yuu?"

A voice came from behind. When Yuu turned around, what he saw was Asuramaru, but in his chibi form.

"You want to stop me? Asura-chan."

Asura-chan was a division that made by Asuramaru, to possess Yuu and prevent him from going berserk like last time when he faced the Berserk Mushroom.

"No, I'm not going to stop you. But I just want to ask you if you're really ready for that." Asura-chan said. "Like Mika said, you may not be able to come back…"

"There's no other way now." Yuu said. "So… I'm ready!"

"Then go ahead, and wake up the angel!" Asura-chan said. "I'll restrict the angel for you. And my main body will help you come back. There's already a plan B for that!"

"Then I'm relieved!"

After Yuu said that, he sounded the horn. Back to the reality, a large fire pillar raised up, and it surrounded Yuu. Others were bounced off by the shockwave it produced.

From Yuu's back, black wings started to grow. Yuu was now transforming into his Owari no Seraph form.

"Yuu-chan…" Mika was still sad about that, since he was still not able to stop this situation from happening.

"What's now?!" Kureto said.

"It… It's an unknown Owari no Seraph!" A member from the Demon Army said. "Another Seraph is in the process of activating at the center of that fire pillar!"

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know! There may have been some organization besides ours conducting an experiment… or it could simply be a spontaneous occurrence!"

"Either way, if it is left as it is…" The member continued.

"Another catastrophe will end the world again." Kureto said. "God seems determined to smite us. But even if god himself is our enemy…"

"Humanity will still push forward into the future! Aoi, crushed that Owari no Seraph!"

"Yes, sir!" Aoi said. "All units concentrate fire on that pillar of fire! Also aim the beast of destruction at it!"

Abaddon shot a beam toward where Yuu was. However, Yuu quickly moved so dodged the attack.

"The end has come. Tainted humans who dare reach for the forbidden… may you all become… pillars of salt." Yuu has completed his transformation.

Then he just swung his arm, and a wall of pillars of salt was raised up. Abaddon shot another beam toward it. The beam hit the wall, but could not break it.

"That… That's the second trumpet, the King of Salt!" A member from the Demon Army said.

"Can it kill our beast of destruction?!" Aoi asked.

"We don't have a choice! Kill the trumpet!"

After Kureto said that, Yuu generated a spear that made of salt, thus flew toward Abaddon.

Abaddon shot another beam toward Yuu, and Yuu used the spear to resist it. The two great power collided with each other, thus produced shockwave that broke one of Yuu's wing.

However, just after a second, Abaddon's beam has already been resolved. And Yuu just flew toward Abaddon afterward, thus cut through it vertically by his spear of salt.

After that, Yuu raised up his spear, and a lightning bolt just struck on Abaddon. Abaddon was then transformed into salt, and then perishing like dust.

Abaddon was defeated. Mirai also turned back to normal, and fainted on the ground.

However, "on this day, the cycle of human greed and desire… shall crumble… as naught but pillars of salt in the wind."

Yuu was still in his Owari no Seraph form. Now, no one could stop him, except…

A blue thunder came out from the sky, which struck Yuu, thus making Yuu's another wing to vanish.

Then, Asuramaru appeared in front of him, with his body fully charged of electricity. Everyone was shocked by his appearing.

"Yuu, stop!" Asuramaru said.

"You are… the ancient Elder God?"

After Yuu said that, another lightning bolt struck on him.

"I'm here to stop you, the King of Salt!"

"Why… why would you still help those sinners?"

"Not all humans are the same. Your host is one of the example."

After Asuramaru said that, Yuu did not say anything, but instead tried to fight Asuramaru. However, since he was weakened, he could not summon his spear of salt anymore, thus took out the curse gear on his waist.

Seeing him taking out the katana, Asuramaru quickly teleported behind Yuu, and put his hand on Yuu's hand.

"Thank you for using that weapon, King of Salt. Now, let's try to understand each other…" Asuramaru started charging on Yuu's katana. "But before that, let's shock yourself!"

Large amount of electricity was released from the cursed gear. Since it was from Yuu's katana, the thunder was green in color.

With the thunder that could break any magic, Yuu turned back into his normal form. However, since both people were contacting each other, both were shocked, thus fainted and started to fall.

Before hitting on the ground, Yuu was picked up by Mika, and Asuramaru was picked up by Ferid.

"Are you okay, Ashera?" Ferid said.

"I'm okay, Jennifer…" Asuramaru woke up and said. "Thank you…"

Then Krul also came close. "Brother, welcome back!"

"Thank you, Krul!"

After their conversation, everyone looked at Yuu.

"Then how about Yuichiro? Is he ok?"

"He's okay." Asuramaru said. "But since he has transformed, we need to move on to plan B."

Mika looked at Yuu that on his both hands. "Yuu-chan…" He was still very worried about him.

However, "we don't have the time to talk anymore." Inaho said. "The Japanese Imperial Demon Army is still there!"

"Yes, we are!" Kureto said. Everyone from the Demon Army were now holding their curse gear, prepared for capturing everyone on the other side.

"What should we do now?" Crowley asked.

"That's not even a question…" Ferid said. "The answer of course is… retreat!"

"You think you can run away?!" Kureto said angrily. "Get them!"

Everyone from the Demon Army began to charge toward them.

"But where should we go now?" Shinya asked.

"Let's head back to Sanguinem! That's the safest place now!" Krul said.

Then everyone started to run. However, the Demon Army was about to catch them.

"They are about to catch us!"

"Let them taste our new weapon!"

Slaine threw a grenade toward the Demon Army. The grenade exploded and produced a lot of smoke, thus making the members of Demon Army choking and dropping tears.

"That's our new tear gas grenade made by the Haro army. How does that feel?!" Slaine said.

"Damn it… Cough… Don't let them… Cough… Run away…" Kureto said painfully.

Because of the grenade, everyone has opened the distance from the Demon Army, thus escaped the airport successfully.

As Yuu was awaken as the King of Salt, Kaneki's team has failed their original plan. Therefore, the war has been moved on to the next step.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22 - The Truth

**Chapter 22 – The Truth**

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem – 27th Dec, 2020 11:32]

"That's my original plan. Any question?" Ferid said.

The Moon Demon Company, the vampire progenitors and the Kaneki's team have retreated to Sanguinem since last battle in Nagoya airport.

Now, they were in a conference room in Sanguinem, and listened to Ferid talking about his original plan.

"So your plan was to use us, to summon the Owari no Seraph, then take down the first progenitor and Lest Karr, and finally bring back Asuramaru?" Yuu said.

"Yes, plus I also wanted to take revenge on my father, who was Rigr Stafford, the original second progenitor, since he was the one that took Ashera from me, although he has been controlled by first progenitor at that time."

"I never knew you have planned these many things… Although I don't want to say that… Thank you, Ferid!" Krul said.

"No problem, your majesty! Since I'm Ashera's knight, I of course have to save my beloved prince."

"Oh, Jennifer…" Asuramaru said.

Now, the atmosphere has became very strange. Everyone was trembling, except Asuramaru and Ferid, who were looking at each other lovingly.

"But why? Why did you choose us, but not others?!" Mika said.

"There're two reasons. One is for Yuu, and another is for Mika." Ferid said. "First of all, you know? You two are the subjects of the experiment in the Hyakuya Orphanage, right?"

"Yes?"

"For Yuu, from the records there, Yuu was one of the best subjects of the experiments, plus he was the one who can perfectly adapt the second trumpet. The King of Salt is the strongest Seraph, so I chose you."

"I see…" Yuu said. "But… why would I have that potential?!"

"Haven't your parent called you something in your childhood?"

Then Yuu hesitated. "Demon… spawn?!"

"Yup. I'm now inconvenient to talk about what it means, but you'll know about it in the future."

"Okay…"

"By the way, I do prefer to choose you, not just because of that reason. I know you're a gentle guy. It could be known especially from your name, and your name was actually meaning for that. So I told Guren to arrange Asuramaru for you, since I knew you would treat him as your family, and I totally believed you'll choose him as your cursed gear!"

"Oh, really?" Yuu said excitedly, with his cheeks blushed.

"…" Seeing Yuu's reaction to Ferid, Mika was dissatisfied.

Then Ferid turned his head toward Mika. "Now for Mika, you're more special than Yuu."

"Huh?" Mika and Yuu said.

"Because you're a Michaela."

Mika was confused. "What… What does that mean?"

Then Crowley started to think.

"If I remember correctly, I heard something similar before…"

"Yes, because you're also a Michaela, Crowley!"

After Ferid said that, Crowley was totally surprised.

"But… what is Michaela?" Shinoa asked.

"Have you heard of Saint Michael the Archangel? We, the Michaela, are actually related to him, plus the first trumpet of Owari no Seraph." Ferid explained. "If we can have 3 Michaela, we're actually able to unlock the first trumpet."

"So that means the first trumpet is Michael, right?" Goshi Norito, one of the member in Shinya's squad, asked.

"No, not really. The first trumpet is a bit different…"

"A bit different?" Jujo Mito, another member from Shinya's squad, said.

"Hmm… How to explain? Well, the first trumpet is totally different from the other Seraph, in its own nature." Ferid said. "For the detail, same with Yuu's case… Now it isn't the time to talk about it…"

"Why keeps the details like secrets? Can't you just tell us the whole thing?" Krul said.

"I can't. It's to protect you guys, plus if I tell you everything this early, it won't be fun."

"Tsk!" Krul said displeasedly.

"But since you said we need 3 Michaela, where's the third one? Here we only have Crowley and Mika…" Narumi said.

"We already have the third one… and he is… me!" Ferid said playfully.

"Seriously?!" Crowley said in surprise.

"Now I feel uncomfortable…" Mika said.

"Please don't say something like that. This is hurting me!" Ferid said.

"But then I have another question. Why did you turn us into vampires? Is that related to the first trumpet?" Crowley asked.

"No. Turning you two into vampires is only aimed to keep you alive. Since Michaela is rare, I have to sure we three can meet each other."

"But if we already had 3 Michaela, why don't we just summon the first trumpet?" Kimizuki asked.

"Again, now it's not the time to do so." Ferid said. "If we have to use the first trumpet, only 3 Michaela aren't enough. We also need Yuu's Seraph."

"My Seraph?"

Everyone started to look at Yuu. Yuu was looking at his own hand. It seemed like he was trying to think.

And on Mika's face, sadness was shown there, as Yuu had to be used once again.

"Then what should I do?" Yuu said.

"We need the power of the King of Salt to control the first trumpet, so before Yuu can control his Seraph, we can't activate our final trump card."

After Ferid said that, the whole scene suddenly became quiet, since both Ferid's and Kaneki's team's plans failed.

"What can we do about that? Your plan is failed…"

"It's okay!" Asuramaru said. "Haven't my division told you there was a plan B?"

As he said, Yuu suddenly realized there was a plan B.

"But isn't that for bringing me back from my Seraph form?" Yuu asked in surprise.

"Plan B isn't that simple!" Asuramaru said. "Actually, it's the real plan to be proceeded in this trip."

"I haven't told you all because we don't want you guys to be sad, especially you, Mika." Haro said. "To produce the Miracle, Owari no Seraph must be needed, so we must have the plan B to proceed."

"…" Mika was even more sad now.

"Even I didn't know that…" Inaho and Kaneki said.

"So what's plan B about? Are we going to control the King of Salt?"

"No. Manipulating isn't good enough. We're going to convince the King of Salt to be in our side!"

After Haro said that, everyone was shocked.

"Is… Is that possible?" Shinoa asked.

"Hehe, of course we can do that! Owari no Seraph isn't brainless. They're as smart as us. Therefore, communication is possible."

"But… how can we do that?"

"Hehehe, actually, we've already begun the conversation!" Asuramaru said. "The answer is my division, Asura-chan. He can do us a pleasure."

"So Asura-chan is talking to the King of Salt in my body right now?"

"Yup. And since Asura-chan don't need any sleep like me before, he can do that 24/7 non-stop, in the most annoying way!"

"Annoying?"

Mika was still sad. He was worried about Yuu that if the plan failed again, it would be sure that Yuu would not return this time.

"Mika, are you still worrying?"

"…"

Then Asuramaru put his hand on Mika's shoulder.

"Mika, please trust me. I'll do the best for Yuu to convince the King of Salt." Asuramaru said. "And do you know? I, as Raiden in my life of preexistence, I've met the King of Salt before, so I'm sure we have a great chance to have the plan being success!"

As Asuramaru convinced him, Mika raised up his head, and looked at his confident face. "Really?"

"Mhm!" Asuramaru nodded.

Then on Mika's face, the smile was back. "Alright, I trust you!"

"Yeah, we successfully convinced Mika!" Yuu said excitedly.

Now, everyone was happy seeing Mika's smile. And it made Ferid, Crowley and Krul shocked.

"How could Mika be that full of emotions? Hasn't he already turned into a real vampire?" Krul asked.

"Ha! That's my credit!" The three vampires then looked at Haro.

"We the Haro army have made a special cocktail blood for Mika to drink, which stopped the emotion loss of him being a vampire. And the blood was actually produced by mixing everyone's blood in the Kaneki's team!"

"Then can that cocktail blood bring our emotions back?" Crowley asked.

"We haven't tested it with an old vampire yet, but theoretically, it's possible."

"Aha! That's good to know!" Ferid said.

"Alright, now we knew Ferid's original plan, and we have a new plan for Yuu's Seraph. Should we move on to the next topic?" Shinya said. "We're now facing two different enemies. One is the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, which is ruled by my brother, Kureto, and they have the fifth trumpet. And the other one is…"

"Lest Karr army, with Quan Chi and his dead people minions." Kirito said.

"Yes, so what're our next steps? I don't think we're able to fight them, considering the strength we have now…"

"For this problem, I think the best way to do is providing training to you guys. You all have to be stronger to fight Lest Karr's army."

"I can be your teacher, since my preexistence's power is back. I can teach you all how to use elemental power." Asuramaru said.

"I can also bring the training system here. By fighting in the simulation of Mortal Kombat, you can gain the experience to fight the Quan Chi's dead people army." Haro said.

"That may be good to hear! But do we really have the time to train?" Mitsuba asked.

"Then the best way is, before you become stronger, we only let Kaneki's team to fight the stronger enemies. And for Ferid, Crowley and Krul, I would suggest another plan…" Asuramaru said.

"Another plan?"

"Yup, that's a way which can increase their prowess in the fastest manner. And it is to, arouse their memories of preexistence."

"So you mean we're also a Mortal Kombatant before?" Krul said.

"Yes, and I already know that." Ferid said. "Do you remember I've said I also have the memory?"

"Then Ferid, do you know a way to recover them?" Crowley asked.

"Well, actually my memory hasn't been aroused, but been told by an old sensei long time ago. So I don't know a good way to make it happen. However, maybe we could try to go some places that is related to Mortal Kombat?"

"That may be a good method." Asuramaru said. "Since as I know, Crowley and you are not fighters that are related to elemental energy. You can't be awaken like me…"

"Then where should we go?" Yoichi asked.

"It should be a place that related to Mortal Kombat…" Inaho said.

"Then how about Thunder God Temple?" Slaine said.

"Or the US military base in Japan?" Kirito said.

"Those won't work. The position of Thunder God Temple is already lost. And I doubt that there will be a thing related to thousand years ago in the US military base in Japan."

Then everyone started to think. After a while, Haro took out a map, and put it on the table.

"How about here?" Haro pointed at a country on the map. It was…

"China?" Yuu said. "Wait, that may be a good idea!"

"Why is that…?" Narumi asked.

"There're multiple places that are related to Mortal Kombat in China, including the Lin Kuei, and Shaolin Temple!"

"I don't know the situation now about the Lin Kuei… But maybe Shaolin Temple would be the best location!" Asuramaru said. "Let's set the destination to be the Shaolin Temple in China!"

Then Yoichi started to think. "Wait… I'm not going to disappoint you but… how can we go to China? If we go there by plane, we may be taken down by a missiles shot by other vampires. And if we go there through the ocean, there're a lot of sea monsters waiting for us…"

"No problem! We can still go to China through the ocean. To deal with the monsters, we the Haro army can make a submarine that can fight them! That's totally not a problem!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Yuu said excitedly.

"Then let's finalize! We're going to Shaolin Temple in China! But since Lest Karr's army may attack Sanguinem, only Yuu, Mika, Ferid, Crowley and Krul will go there! Others will stay here to defense Sanguinem. Any objections?"

"Can I also bring Chess and Horn with us, since they're also the progenitors?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, you can."

And then no one had any objections.

"Alright, let's proceed this plan! We the Haro army will build the submarine in two days. So now we should start the training and increase the defense of Sanguinem!"

"Let's hope there's no enemy attacking us in these two days…" Yukimi Shigure, one of the members in Shinya squad, said.

"Will they fight each other then?" Hanayori Sayuri, another member in Shinya squad, said.

"Oh, you remind me. I haven't told you about that yet… That won't be happening…" Ferid said.

"Why…?" Shinya asked.

"Because the Hiragi family and Lest Karr actually…"

[Owari no Seraph, Shibuya Japanese Imperial Demon Army Headquarters – 27th Dec, 2020 11:49]

After the battle in Nagoya, Kureto, along with Aoi, were summoned to the headquarters in Shibuya, also known as the first capital of the Demon Army.

While walking toward the conference room, there was a person standing in front of them. He was Hiragi Seishiro, Kureto's brother in the Demon Army.

"Hiya, brother! You've also summoned by our father, right?" Seishiro said.

"Seems like you're the same…" Kureto said.

"I wonder what's it about… Could it be about what you've done in Nagoya? Hahaha!"

"Humph!" Kureto and Aoi just ignored him and continued walking toward the conference room. And Senshiro just followed them.

After they arrived in front of the door, Kureto opened it. In front of them, many people were sitting there.

One of them was Hiragi Tenri, the leader of the whole Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He was sitting in the boss seat of the table.

For other people, they were the members from the 10 branch families. Even Ichinose Guren was there.

There was one thing also noticeable. An empty seat was at the left of Tenri, which did not happen before.

"Kureto and Senshiro, you've arrived. Please take your seat. We're waiting for an important guest to arrive." Tenri said.

"Important guest?"

Kureto and Senshiro took their seats, and Aoi just stood near Kureto. Then after a few minutes, the door opened again.

In front of everyone, a boy with hair of two different colors appeared, along with a white-skinned bald man. They were Lest Karr, and Quan Chi.

"Vampire?!" Kureto said in surprise.

"Be polite, Kureto. He is our special guest, Lest Karr-sama, also known as the Elder God, Shinnok-sama!" Tenri said.

"Thank you for inviting me, Tenri-sama! I also want to thank for your help!" Lest Karr said.

"Please take a seat."

After Tenri said that, Lest Karr sat on the seat near Tenri, thus smiled. Looking at his face, Kureto could feel his malice, the seriously horrifying malice.

"What's happening? Why a vampire is our special guest?!" Kureto said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Kureto." Lest Karr said. "But the Hiragi family and I have been ally for a very long time, even before the Order of the Imperial Demons was founded."

Hearing Lest Karr saying that, Kureto was completely shocked. "How could…?!"

"And that's the objective of today meeting. We're now introducing Shinnok-sama, the ally of the founder of the Order of the Imperial Demons!"

Everyone was surprised. It was totally unbelievable, a vampire was our ally? Kureto now was totally confused.

"Here I'll explain." Tenri continued. "The Order of the Imperial Demons was actually founded by the Hiragi family, and the first progenitor of the vampires, who was also a fallen angel."

"At that time, Lest Karr has promised the first progenitor to be his ally. Therefore, he is also our ally, to help fulfilling the wish of the first progenitor."

"Wish?"

"Yes, and our wish is… to kill everyone on the Earth!"

After Lest Karr said that, everyone was even more shocked.

"Let me explain. First of all, death isn't actually a bad thing. There's only one aim for humans to live on Earth, suffering." Lest Karr continued. "Everything was aimed to make souls to suffer, especially the Chaos. Therefore, our aim is to kill everyone, so that no one will be played by those malice again."

"And if we're ruled under Lest Karr-sama, we can keep away from the harassment of the Chaos, thus lived peacefully and happily with the ones we love. That's the final target of the Orders of the Imperial Demons!" Tenri said.

"But wait, isn't Orders of the Imperial Demons aimed for absolute rule?" A member in the conference room asked.

"There's no conflict between the two. Under the absolute ruling, obedient can live peacefully. Disobedient, who was also sinner, will have their judgement. There's no conflict."

"So please follow us, and we could produce the Utopia for everyone!"

Then everyone started to discuss.

"If that's the main purpose of Orders of the Imperial Demons… we should probably obey."

Everyone began to agree what Lest Karr and Tenri said, except Kureto.

Then Tenri turned his head toward Guren. "How about you? You Ichinose family was always discorded us, as a rat of the Ichinose family. But now, would you like to join us, to produce the Utopia? You won't be a rat anymore!"

After Tenri said that, Guren, smiled. "Of course!"

Both people stretched their hands, thus shook.

"…" Everyone was satisfied with the meeting. Only Kureto was isolated, since in his mind, he was totally disagreeing about what they have said.

After the conference, Kureto walked along with Aoi in the corridor.

"Aoi, let's prepare to escape." Kureto said.

"So Kureto-sama didn't agree with them?" Aoi asked.

"They're totally crazy now. Even Guren is like that. There's no one can be trusted here. So prepare to escape, if you don't want to die."

"May I ask where do we escape to?"

"Sanguinem, where Shinya and those six kids are!"

"Got it! I'll prepare now! We can escape tonight!"

"So you two really think you can escape from us?"

A voice came out from the back, thus the two people turned around. In front of them, a person with completely white skin and bald head was standing, smiling at them.

"You are…" Kureto said.

"I'm Quan Chi, the assistant of Lest Karr-sama. I'm also a sorcerer from the Netherrealm."

Seeing his face, Kureto could feel the same evil aura from Lest Karr. Therefore, the thing they must do now was…

"Run now! There's no time for preparation!" Kureto and Aoi started to run.

"Haven't I told you, you can't escape from us?"

After Quan Chi said that, he swung his arm quickly, and a beam was dropped on top of Kureto's head, which suddenly knocked him down.

"You can't run away! You'll obey!"

"So… you want to kill us…?" Kureto said while lying on the ground.

"Yes, and then revive you to make you into my puppet. You'll become one of our undead forces."

After Quan Chi said that, Kureto stood up, and took out his cursed gear, Raimeiki.

"You want to control me in my afterlife?"

"Yes, you'll be my minion!"

Then Kureto turned his head toward Aoi. "Aoi, run now!"

"But Kureto-sama…"

"Run now! And find a way to save me after I die!" Kureto shouted angrily. After that, Kureto's emotion became calm again. "Please, Aoi."

After Kureto finished his word, he turned around again to face Quan Chi.

Seeing the emotion from Kureto, Aoi was convinced. She was believing in him, and believing that she could turn him back, thus turned around and started to run. "Roger that!"

Now, only two people remained in the corridor, who were Kureto and Quan Chi.

"Sacrifice yourself to protect your subordinate? Are you really sure she can really turn you back from my control?"

"I believe in her!" Kureto said confidently.

"Ha! Then, maybe I'll chase her after I kill you."

"Then I'll stop you right now! Prepare yourself, Quan Chi!"

Kureto started to charge toward Quan Chi bravely. Now the battle began.

Then after a few minutes, Lest Karr came close to where Quan Chi was.

"You really have done it, Quan Chi."

Then Lest Karr looked at him, the one who has fallen on the ground already, and the battle was just finished without a minute.

"Of course, I have. However, it seems like its soul is quite special, just like Scorpion and that girl before."

"But haven't you already had ways to control it?"

"Haha! Sure!" Quan Chi said. "By the way, do I have to chase that woman with yellow hair?"

"No need for that. There're more works to be done." Lest Karr said. "Quan Chi, can you contact every other vampire progenitors? I want to start the conference."

"So it's now time to gather them together?"

"Yes!" After Lest Karr said that, on his palm, an image of Earth was generated. "Now, I can finally bring…"

Lest Karr just stretched his fingers a little bit, and the image of Earth was burnt into a dead planet. "… Death to all!"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23 - The Arrival of Progenitors

**Chapter 23 – The Arrival of the Progenitors**

(Updated: Changed Gabel Parthe to Nix Parthe, she to he and skirt to suit.)

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem street – 28th December, 2020 10:30]

Shinoa's squad and Shinya's squad were walking on the street in Sanguinem. Here was the place, where the children survived during the end of the world 8 years ago, lived, as livestock.

"So here's the place where Yuu and Mika lived before…" Yoichi said.

Seeing things around, everything was dirty, old and broken. Sometimes, some houses even looked like ruins.

"I really missed here…" Yuu said. "I remember when I was younger, I was living with Mika, and the other children from the orphanage…"

"Yup." Mika said.

"At that time, we're treated as livestock, and we had to provide blood to the vampires. The life here… was just horrible."

"And the situation hasn't changed… since I've become a vampire, I saw everything here. This place has never changed. Children kept being oppressed by the vampires. Some of the children were even committing crime, robbery, violence, rape, etc. The only thing has changed was… the children have grown up. That's it."

"That's terrifying!" Shinoa said.

"It sure is!" Kimizuki said. "But now it's just ridiculous that we have joined force with those vampires who have treated them like that…"

"Since there's no other way…" Mika said. "To fight Lest Karr, we need their help, no matter how reluctant you are."

"And Asuramaru told me to trust, and forgive them. I choose to believe him."

"Thank you for believing us!" Suddenly, there were two vampires coming close.

The clothes they wore were similar to Mika, which were the uniforms of the city guard. For the hair, one was purple, and the other one was black.

"Lacus and René…" Mika said quietly.

The two vampires stopped in front of them, thus Yuu and Mika looked at Yoichi, since they knew, one of the vampire, Lacus, was the one who killed Yoichi's sister.

"No matter how reluctant we are, we are allies now." Lacus said. "But still, we have Mika here, right?"

"Just temporarily your ally."

"Don't be like that, Mika. Aren't we friend?"

After he said that, he walked toward Shinoa and others, and stopped in front of Yoichi. "It seems your blood smells good… But whatever, let's be friend now, shall we?"

Lacus extended his hand and wanted to shake Yoichi's hand. Yoichi hesitated.

"Oh, I forgot! I should introduce myself first! I'm Lacus Welt, and he's René Simm."

After Lacus said that, Yoichi was shocked. Lacus Welt, this name was familiar. He finally realized, it was the name who owned by the one who killed his sister.

Now, Yoichi's head was facing downward. What in his mind was totally anger, so he slapped Lacus's hand, and quietly walked away.

"What's happened to him?"

"Don't mind him. He's like that…" Mika said. "By the way, why're you two here?"

"Our Queen commanded us to join the training with you all. And so we're heading toward the training area of the City Guard."

"I see." Yuu said.

"Then let's hurry. Asuramaru's lesson is about to begin!" Shinya said.

Everyone arrived in the training place. Asuramaru, Krul, Ferid and Crowley were also there, plus Kaneki, Kirito, Inaho, Slaine and Haro were preparing the training machine at the same place.

"Ah, you all have arrived. Now we just need to wait for Chess and Horn…"

Everyone was waiting at the training area, without saying anything. But then suddenly, Ferid came near Shinoa's and Shinya's squad, and broke the quietness.

"Since you guys have walked across the street, how do you think about Sanguinem?" Ferid asked.

Everyone hesitated, and was shocked. Then after a while, Mitsuba tried to answer.

"It's… it's really a horrible place! Those kids shouldn't be treated like that!"

"Aha, actually, I feel the same." Ferid said. "Since our queen was sad about Ashera's missing, she didn't have the good mood to administrate Sanguinem well. So please understand."

"Wait, what?" Krul said angrily. "That's not the reason why Sanguinem is like that! And Ferid, if I don't manage it, you can also do it!"

"I have. I have opened the library for some good kids to use. And I have also helped them with different things. But I'm just a 7th progenitor. I can't do that much."

"Huh, really…" Krul said with dissatisfaction.

"Weren't you helping them for their blood?" Mika said.

"Of course not! Do you know, I like kids very much! If they behave good, I of course will help them. You can ask Ashera about that. Ashera, am I right?"

"Yes, I can confirm that." Asuramaru said.

Then everyone's eyes showed doubt. Although it was confirmed by Asuramaru, they thought he might be misled by Ferid before.

"But whatever, this place is really horrible to those kids." Mito said.

"And thinking we're going to cooperate with the ones who treated them as livestock is really…" Sayuri said.

"So you are saying we're not worth teaming with?" Krul said. "What if I… reform here?"

Everyone was surprised by Krul's saying. It was unbelievable that a vampire queen would say something like that.

"Oh, reforming? That sounds fun. If you really want to do that, I can help by putting more effort!" Ferid said. "Let's produce a place that vampires and humans can coexist, shall we?"

"A place that both species can coexist? That sounds ridiculous, but exciting!" Goshi said.

Then Krul looked at Shinya, the one who has saved her before. On his face, it showed a serious emotion. But then afterward, it changed to a smile.

"It looks like the vampires are seeking for our help to administrate Sanguinem… Alright, let's help them to produce that kind of place! I think Guren will also help, if we can bring him back." Shinya said.

"Cool! I can't wait to see how Sanguinem can be changed!" Asuramaru said.

Because of Shinya and Asuramaru's words, the whole atmosphere has changed. Even the vampires showed a different emotion, an emotion that should not be shown from their faces, which was, happiness.

Seeing from a distance, Kaneki's team was surprised by their emotion.

"Those vampires… looked happy… Am I dreaming?" Slaine said.

"You aren't dreaming." Haro said. "It seems like their emotions are slowly coming back, even without my special cocktail blood…"

"How could this happen?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know… But I guess… it's because of the return of Asuramaru, or Ashera Tepes as they called. Their minds were affected by that."

"If that's the case, Asuramaru may be the key for their emotions. At the past, there should be something happened related to him, which affected them so much." Inaho said.

The Kaneki's team was still looking at them, and they were still discussing very excitedly.

But then just a moment, a vampire soldier appeared. It broke the atmosphere.

"Krul-sama, we have received an information that the vampire progenitors… all over the world has arrived in Shibuya!"

"What?! They've arrived in Shibuya?! How could they…?!" Krul said.

"It seems like Lest Karr has been serious now. He wants to kill everyone on Earthrealm, so he summoned all of the vampires here, thus killing them all at once!" Asuramaru said.

"Then what should we do now? We're not prepared for that." Yuu said.

"Let's start an emergency meeting first! We need to discuss the countermeasures now, before it's too late!"

After Asuramaru said that, Chess and Horn have arrived in the training area.

"We've arrived! Sorry for being late… Wait, is something happened?" Chess said.

"It looks like something serious is happening…" Horn said.

[Owari no Seraph, Shibuya Japanese Imperial Demon Army Headquarters – 28th December, 2020 10:24]

Lest Karr and his vampire army were outside the headquarters of the Demon Army, prepared to welcome the vampire progenitors.

Afterward, an airplane arrived in the sky above the headquarters. When it landed, its boarding gate opened.

Someone came out there. He had tanned skin, and blonde hair. From his outlook, it could be confirmed that he was a vampire progenitor.

"Welcome, Urd-sama! Thank you to come here and fight those traitors with us!" Lest Karr said.

That vampire was Urd Geales, the second progenitor.

"Lest Karr…" Urd said. "Although punishing those traitor progenitors and stopping the Owari no Seraph are important, why didn't you tell me before and just came to Japan by yourself?!"

"Because the situation was urgent." Lest Karr said. "There's no time to inform you first… I apologize."

"…"

"But then I'm so satisfied that Urd-sama has arrived. This should help the situation a lot!"

"My troop will bring you to a room inside the headquarters of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Fresh blood has been prepared for you. Please take a rest first! And we will start the operational meeting later." Lest Karr continued.

"Then let's see what you can do later!"

After Urd finished his words, some vampire soldiers walked toward him, and brought him inside the headquarters.

Then after a second, another vampire came out from the plane. He had long hair and wore a red suit, plus a pointed mask.

"Welcome, Nix Parthe!" Lest Karr said.

"What're you looking for, Lest Karr?!" Nix said.

"Of course I'm looking for punishing those traitors! What do you think I want to do?"

"Humph! I don't believe they're doing something harmful to the vampires! And they should know the result of summoning the Seraph! So they should have their reasons to do so! You must be hiding something from us, Lest Karr! I'll find out myself!"

After Nix said that, he just walked into the headquarters by himself, without looking at Lest Karr once more.

"Tsk!" Lest Karr was now unsatisfied.

But then later, another airplane landed. This time, the vampires that came out were a bit different.

Without a body that made of skin and flesh, their bodies were covered by metal. There were 3 of them. One was red. One was yellow. And one was black in color.

"You are the 20th progenitors, Triborg!" Lest Karr said with surprise.

"Are we not welcomed here?" The red cyborg vampire said.

"Of course not, Sektor. I am appreciated that you're here! I just thought you were not interested in this…"

"It's important to punish the ones who want to use the Seraph. That's why we're here!" The yellow one said.

"That's great! I can't wait to work with…"

Before Lest Karr could finish his words, the black one suddenly turned into smoke, and teleported behind Lest Karr.

"I'm just kidding." The black one whispered in Lest Karr's ear. "Aren't you the one who also wants the Seraph?"

Lest Karr was shocked, thus immediately stepped backward.

"Don't be afraid. I won't tell other vampires! But we have to work together!"

"What do you want?!"

Then the black one held up three fingers. "Three of them!"

"You…!"

"It's OK if you reject, but I don't know what I will do later. Hehehehe!"

Lest Karr hesitated. "Alright, I'll give you three Seraph. Is it everything you want?"

"Hehehe! Yes, and thank you!"

After the black one said that, the three cyborgs just walked inside the building.

Now on Lest Karr's face, it was totally anger. As Shinnok, who was an Elder God, it was unbelievable that he has been threatened by 3 mortal cyborgs.

But now, more vampire progenitors have arrived. He had to be patience, and waited for the time of reprisal.

After Triborg walked into the buildings, on the corridor, there was someone waiting for the them.

He had a short clean-cut black hair and dull black eyes. He was also wearing a black business suit.

"Sektor, Cyrax, and Smoke!" The man said.

"You're the another second progenitor, Rigr Stafford…" The yellow cyborg, Cyrax said.

"Actually, I have a lot of identities. You can call me Saito, or Kijima Makoto. But… do you know my preexistence's identity?"

Then the cyborgs started to analyze the man in front of them. "Your power…"

"It looks like it's from the human Smoke, but… it mixed with Noob Saibot…" The red cyborg, Sektor said. "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm Enenra!"

The cyborgs were shocked. "So you've… swallowed Noob Saibot?!"

The man nodded.

"I see." The black cyborg, Smoke said. "But what should I call you now?"

"You can call me Saito if you want."

"Then, Saito, what are you looking for now? Are you helping Lest Karr and the Netherrealm?"

"Yes." Saito said. "Since I'm possessed by the first progenitor, and he is ally of Lest Karr, I am of course helping Lest Karr."

"By the way, my son, Ferid Bathory has failed his plan. By serving Lest Karr, I can see what those new kids can do. And I could have more fun."

"So it is." Sektor said. "But I don't think those kids can really win over Lest Karr. After he wins, how about we join force together, and make Lin Kuei return? We can defeat Lest Karr and conquer the Earth together!"

"Sorry." Saito said. "I have no interest on reviving Lin Kuei, or constructing a world that is full of machines."

"But somehow I'm interested in Lest Karr's world, the world that everyone can rest in peace." Saito continued.

"Humph, then we've got nothing to say with you."

After finishing their words, the three cyborgs walked by Saito.

However, "what are you fighting for?" Saito suddenly asked, from behind.

The Triborg was shocked. But still, without a few moment, they responded.

"For the Lin Kuei!" The three cyborgs answered, without doubt.

"For the Netherrealm!" Saito responded, also without doubt.

The conversation has finished. They walked away back-to-back, along with their own positions.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem conference room – 28th December, 2020 10:45]

"As the progenitors have gathered, the question is what Lest Karr will do next." Asuramaru said.

An emergency meeting was held in the conference room, since Lest Karr has summoned all other progenitors in Japan.

"Will they kill them all immediately? Since Lest Karr's objective is to kill everyone on Earth…" Yuu said.

"I didn't think so, since there's a lot of progenitors to be killed. Although by his power, he is able to do so, it will cause him too much trouble instead!"

"Then will he use them to fight us?" Mika said.

"I am sure he will!"

"Then we should be hurried to strengthen the defense of Sanguinem!" Krul said.

"Do you know what time they will come to attack us?" Shinya asked.

"The worst time that can be estimated, will be… tomorrow…"

"That fast?!" Crowley said.

"Yes, I don't think Lest Karr will wait for us. So we must complete increasing the defense today…"

"But that's just impossible…" Goshi said.

"If that's the case…"

Inaho seemed like he was thinking of something.

"Inaho, do you have any idea?" Slaine said.

"As we know, level of progenitors does mean their prowess. Therefore, Asuramaru, Krul and Ferid, please tell me every information you know about them, and I will make a plan with that."

"But… will that really work?" Shinoa asked.

"The risk will be high. But there's no other ways now. If they really attack us tomorrow, we must have the plan to defense here! So please trust me!"

[Owari no Seraph, Shibuya Japanese Imperial Demon Army Headquarters – 28th December, 2020 10:45]

"The traitors and the remnants of Moon Demon Company were now gathered in Sanguinem, so we can wipe out them at one fell swoop!" Lest Karr said to the progenitors in the conference room.

"Then when do we take actions?" Ky Luc, the fifth progenitor asked.

"Tomorrow! We have to eliminate them as soon as possible, before they can make more Seraph of the End!"

The date has been set. The battle in Sanguinem was about to begin.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24 - Battle of Sanguinem I

**Chapter 24 – Battle of Sanguinem I**

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem conference room – 29th December, 2020 9:45]

"Crowley's troop has started the battle with 6th, 15th and 16th progenitors' troops at entrance A!"

A vampire soldier reported, while Inaho, Slaine and green Haro were looking at the maps of Sanguinem and Kyoto in the conference room.

"Good! Just as purple Haro's divination! They are attacking there!"

One day ago, nearly all vampire progenitors have been gathered in Japan, and now, they were attacking Sanguinem, to punish the ones who have summoned and used the Owari no Seraph.

"Inform the magic unit A to start casting! Use strength and hit point buff magic on Crowley's troop! Afterward, use strength debuff magic on the enemies!"

After Inaho commanded, the soldier left the room, and informed the magic unit in the other room to perform the spells.

"It's really unexpected that the magic from ALO can be used in this world." Slaine said.

"Yes, and this helped us a lot!" Inaho said. "With the buff magic, Crowley should be able to fight the 6th progenitor."

Crowley's troop was guarding the entrance A, where located at the north of Sanguinem, along with Chess and Horn.

On the other hand, the troop who attacked them, was led by one 6th, one 15th and two 16th progenitors.

Crowley was ranked as a 13th progenitor. However, he and Ferid were hiding that he actually had a higher rank, since the blood used to turn him into a vampire, was from the 2nd progenitor, Rigr Stafford.

But still, it was difficult for him to take down the 6th progenitor by his own. Therefore, the purple Haro and his magic unit have used the magic spells from ALO, to increase Crowley and his troop's strength, thus letting him to have more power to fight the progenitors.

"Yesterday, we're still panicking about their coming. But after reviewing how many tools we have, surprisingly, it became much easier for us to arrange the units!" Slaine said.

"Yup, it's really ridiculous for how much tools we have invented. For this, we must thank the Haro army for that!" Inaho said.

"You're welcome!" Haro said.

"Ha!"

Then several minutes later, another vampire soldier entered the conference room.

"Inaho-sama, 14th, 17th and 18th progenitors' troops have attacked the entrance B. Shinoa and Shinya's squads were now dealing with them!"

Once again, purple Haro's divination was correct, which the entrance B would be invaded by troops led by one 14th, one 17th and two 18th progenitors.

Since the rankings of the progenitors were lower, Shinoa and Shinya squads were able to handle them with the buff spells.

After telling the soldier to inform the magic unit B to begin casting, another information has arrived.

"Entrance C was invaded by 7th, 8th, 10th, 12th and 14th progenitors' units!"

Since entrance C was the largest entrance in Sanguinem, the enemies chose more progenitors' units to attack that point.

However, "Great! Now they send that many progenitors to attack one place. We can capture them all for once. Activate the trap!"

A trap has been set at entrance C, and it was…

"That's another interesting thing. We can actually use the training system for our advantage." Slaine said.

"Yup. And we're using a different game this time, which is the Sword Art Online: Magic Edition, designed by the incredible Haro army!" Haro said. "I have set the Gleam Eyes boss there with the very hard difficulty! Without any standard training by our training system, no one can surpass the great Gleam Eyes without any serious damage!"

"That's great!"

"Now entrance A, B and C were under control. Only entrance D and E remained."

Just a few moment later, another information came up.

"Inaho-sama! 5th progenitor's troop has attacked entrance D! Krul-sama has begun battle with the 5th progenitor."

"So he has come. The 5th progenitor…" Slaine said. "But I wonder… why he would attack there just by himself?"

"That's because entrance D was the smallest entrance. Therefore, leading a small troop to attack there will be the best choice." Inaho explained. "Also, they would probably think someone like Krul will be guarding entrance C. Therefore, my plan is to place no one in entrance C, but the training system trap, to mess up their plans and morale!"

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance D – 29th December, 2020 10:07]

Krul's troop was guarding the entrance D in Sanguinem, and now, she was confronting the 5th progenitor's troop.

"It's unbelievable that my opponent is the queen of Sanguinem, Krul Tepes…" The 5th progenitor said.

"Ky Luc…" Krul said.

The 5th progenitor in front of her was Ky Luc.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the largest entrance? Or just sitting somewhere faraway to monitor the battle?"

"Since our strategist has seen through your plans… Do you know? We got a great strategist 3 days ago, and he could probably bring us victory!"

"Oh, really? Then that's good for you…" Ky Luc responded. "So now, should I fight you, or just… flee?"

"You can't fight me. Don't you remember I have a higher rank than you, Ky Luc?" Krul said. "But fleeing also isn't a choice, since you can't run from me. So your only choice is to surrender. Is that clear?"

"Ah, then that's really coercive." Ky Luc took out his weapon. "I guess I have no choice but to fight…"

"Huh? You choose to fight me? Then it's going to be painful!"

The battle was ready to happen. However, something appeared, thus making the both side to stop.

"What is that?"

Some form of blue energy circle appeared around Ky Luc's body. On the circle, there were symbols that looked like they were from a game. Afterward, his body was covered by blue aura.

Then after the blue circle disappeared, same kind of circle appeared around Krul's body. But this time, it was yellow in color and with a different symbol.

"These are the spells that were cast by our magic unit. They're from our strategist's world. Didn't they look cool?"

"Wow, I did feel I has become heavier… But man… That's cheating!"

After Ky Luc finished his words, he suddenly got knocked down hard on the ground. Then Krul just appeared on top of Ky Luc's body. The force was heavy enough that even cracks were produced on the ground under them.

"Sorry, but… I don't care!"

[Owari no Seraph, Kyoto Vampire Progenitor Coalition temporary base - 29th December, 2020 10:15]

While the war was carrying on, a base has been set up earlier, by the progenitor coalition near Sanguinem.

"What? A monster is guarding the entrance C of Sanguinem?" Urd said in surprise.

Inside a camp of the temporary base, Urd Geales, the 2nd progenitor, was sitting alongside with Lest Karr and Nix Parthe, while listening to the newest information report.

"It's unexpected they got that kinds of tricks… How about the other units?" Lest Karr asked.

"Other units are now also in a bitter fight. The enemies have used some kinds of sorcery that can weaken our units, which brings us into a big disadvantage!"

"If that's the case, we should send more reinforcement to help them out…"

After Lest Karr said that, "Then let me be that reinforcement!" Nix suddenly stood up.

"Nix Parthe… You…" Lest Karr was shocked by Nix's sudden action.

"I'll be heading entrance C! And defeat the monstrosity by myself!"

After Nix finished saying, he just left the camp, and set out toward the entrance.

"Then what should we do now? Urd-sama." Lest Karr asked Urd.

However, "…" Urd had no response, and his emotion made him look like he was suspecting about something.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem conference room - 29th December, 2020 10:21]

"The newest information showed that Nix Parthe has left the enemies' base and is now moving toward the entrance C!" A vampire soldier reported in the conference room.

"Good! Now, let's finish this war like a flash!" Inaho took out a communication device. "Ferid, are you and your troops ready to ravage the enemies' base?"

"Roger that~~! That should be fun!" Ferid responded from the other side of the radio.

"Great!" Inaho turned off his device, and looked at the maps again.

"The battle has just lasted 36 minutes, and now it's like we have come to the ending…" Slaine said. "We're already aiming for the enemies' base."

"Yes, since purple Haro's divination already told us their base's location, we can set up some ambush before they've set the base up." Inaho said. "And since Nix Parthe was coming to the entrance C, Ferid's unit should be able to activate the surprise attack."

"So now, are we going to face Nix Parthe in entrance C?"

"Yes." After Inaho answered, he looked at green Haro. "Haro, from now on, I'll give the command to you. Can you handle that?"

"No problem! Leave it up to me!" Haro answered.

Inaho and Slaine then quickly wore their Aldnoah Armor Series. "Good enough! And one more thing…" Inaho said. "Haro, 5 minutes later, please tell Asuramaru to take actions. He should be ambushing at entrance E."

"Okay!"

After Haro responded, Inaho and Slaine turned around, thus leaving the conference room to move toward the entrance C.

[Owari no Seraph, Kyoto Vampire Progenitor Coalition temporary base - 29th December, 2020 10:27]

The sneak raid has begun. Ferid was leading a troop of vampires to attack the base of the enemies.

Also, besides Ferid, there were more people joining in this surprise attack.

"Magic unit C! Start casting spells! Use buff magic to strengthen our power!"

The one who was commanding was René Simm, who was one of the members of the vampire city guard.

"Got it!" The magic unit C's captain answered.

Then René looked at another team.

"Magic unit D! Cast debuff spells on the enemies!"

The magic unit D started casting.

"Magic unit E! Use healing spells on any wounded!"

"No problem! Please protect us while we are casting spells."

After responding to the commands, casting has begun. Thus on everyone's body, a magic circle appeared around them, and increased their strength.

"Now I feel so powerful! Let's go!" Lacus Welt, another city guard, shouted.

Lacus and René's squad has started their assault. With the spells strengthening them, their troops successfully knocked out a lot of enemies' soldiers on the way, and caused chaos inside the base.

Then on the other side of the base, a giant robot has also joined in the onslaught.

"Hahaha! I'm red Haro! Taste the power of my Haro Robot R-3000!"

The red Haro was the machinist and gunsmith of the Haro army. The robot it was piloting, looked like a giant red Haro with a lot of weaponry inside.

"Muhahaha! Bath in my machine guns, missiles and lasers!"

The robot transformed and showed its every weapons. All weapons launched toward every direction, thus causing a lot of explosion, and making a mess around the base.

Because of the noises, Urd and Lest Karr came out of the camp to see what happened, then a soldier came up to them.

"Urd-sama and Lest Karr-sama! Our base has been attacked! The enemies' troops have sneak attacked our base, and… there's a giant robot keep bombing us!"

"How could they…?!"

Before Lest Karr could finish his words, he noticed the giant robot strafing at the west.

"That thing!" Lest Karr quickly ran toward the robot and left Urd behind.

"It looks like we have underestimated them…" Urd said. "Inform all unit, we…"

Before Urd could command, the vampire soldier was kicked away hard by someone in front of his face, thus making him surprised.

"Hello, Urd-sama! May I be your opponent?" Ferid appeared in front of Urd.

"Ferid… Bathory…?!"

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance C – 29th December, 2020 10:30]

The troops that were led by 7th, 8th, 10th, 12th and 14th progenitors, were still in a bitter fight with the boss from SAO, the Gleam Eyes.

Screaming was everywhere. On the ground, there were a lot of fainted vampire lying on.

The Gleam Eyes was set up not to kill anyone, since the main aim was not to kill, but to capture, as the Kaneki's team needed their force to fight Lest Karr.

However, "Everyone, fall back!"

Someone shouted, thus every vampire tried to look back.

A vampire progenitor with a red suit and a mask appeared.

"Nix-sama!" The vampire soldiers shouted. That progenitor was Nix Parthe.

"You all, retreat now! I'll take care of this beast myself!"

The vampire troops began to retreat, thus leaving Nix, and some fainted vampires there.

Afterward, the Gleam Eyes and Nix just stared at each other.

"Although my eyes can't see thing… I can feel how big and strong you are…" Nix said. "You are really a great monstrosity!"

After Nix finished his words, Gleam Eyes roared, and swung his zanbato toward Nix.

Nix quickly took out his sword and blocked the assault.

"This strength…" Gleam Eyes was so strong that Nix nearly could not bear the force with his sword.

"That… leaves me no choice!" Nix said. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nix just used more effort and finally parried Gleam Eyes' assault. Then he threw his sword toward the sky.

"Sento!"

By his shout, the sword began to fly toward the Gleam Eyes by itself. Then Nix just moved his right fingers around continuously, and the sword flew with the direction the fingers moved, thus cut the Gleam Eyes several times.

After several cuts, the Gleam Eyes stopped moving, thus vanished and so was defeated.

Then the sword flew back to Nix's scabbard by its own again.

A few moment later, "So you have some kinds of telekinesis power, Nix Parthe?"

A voice came out from the back, thus Nix turned around and looked at the direction which the voice came from.

In front of him, there were 2 people. One was wearing an orange armor, and the other one was wearing a bat-like wing.

"Who're you?" Nix asked.

"I'm Inaho, the commander and strategist of this battle."

"And I'm Slaine, Inaho's assistant."

"So you're the ones who are behind this war?"

"Sort of…"

"Then I have to defeat you to end this war! Since you're humans, there's no need for mercy!"

Nix took out his sword again and posed for a fighting stance. Their battle was about to begin.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance E – 29th December, 2020 10:27]

"Everyone, hurry up! We have to join the sneak attack on time!"

Asuramaru was leading a team, running toward the entrance E.

The entrance E was located inside a secret sewer in Sanguinem, which only a few vampires knew.

"Come on! Hurry!"

Just after a few seconds, several missiles suddenly appeared and flew toward them.

"There're ambushes! Everyone, dodge!"

Asuramaru put on a blocking pose, thus the missiles exploded in front of him.

After the smoke cleared, it seemed that Asuramaru did not take a lot of damage.

Then some people showed up. Their bodies were covered by metal, and they looked like they were cyborgs.

"Did we surprise you, Ashera Tepes?" One of the cyborgs said.

There were more than 10 cyborgs in the sewer. Three of them had different colors, which were red, yellow and black. It looked like they were the ones who led the cyborgs behind.

"You are… Triborg!" Asuramaru said. "How… how do you know this place… and so ambush us?!"

"We've already investigated everywhere in Sanguinem so we know every single place here." The red cyborg, Sektor said. "We used some small flying machines for reconnaissance so you can't notice. Don't you know we are the ones who provide technology to the vampires?"

"So you know everything about us?!" Asuramaru asked. "Have you monitored us yesterday?"

"Unfortunately, no!" The yellow cyborg, Cyrax said. "It looks like you know some magic tricks that can do anti-reconnaissance, which blocked our signals. We can't gather any information yesterday!"

"Then I'm assured!"

After Asuramaru said that, he charged up electricity into his hand, and punched the ground hard.

Because the ground under them was covered by water, the lightning was conducted toward the cyborgs. The three cyborgs were shocked, and the cyborgs behind them just could not bear the energy and exploded.

"How… how… could… you?!" The black cyborg, Smoke, said while short-circuiting.

"Sorry, we've set a trap for you, Triborg!" Asuramaru said. "We already knew you'll be here!"

After the shock, Triborg's bodies began to recover gradually.

"Then I… don't know…" Sektor said. "First… of all… how come you electrify the water?! Wouldn't it hurt the soldiers behind?!" The cyborgs have already recovered completely.

Just after Triborg asking, the people behind Asuramaru suddenly vanished into gases.

"They… they are…?!" Triborg said in surprise.

"Heheh, they're actually Goshi's illusionary, to trick you into believing that we are advancing!" Asuramaru said. "And you know Goshi, right?"

"I see… Then… how do you know we'll attack here? We should have kept this very secretly…"

"That's purple Haro's divination! It told us who would attack where, and so we could prepare way before you took action!"

"So it is…" After saying, Cyrax and Smoke teleported back into Sektor's body and turned Triborg into one whole fighter. "So now, you're going to fight us, right?"

"Yeah, let's do this! Triborg!"

Both side has put on their battle postures, and the fight was ready to begin.

Now all of the battle have been set up. It was time for the war to enter its white-hot state.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25 - Battle of Sanguinem II

**Chapter 25 – Battle of Sanguinem II**

[Owari no Seraph, Kyoto Vampire Progenitor Coalition temporary base – 29th December, 2020 10:31]

Lest Karr was charging toward the direction where the giant Haro robot was.

Along the way, there were a lot of vampire soldiers fainted on the ground. They were knocked down by the Haro Robot's weaponry.

What really happened was, although Haro Robot's weapons looked like they were very destructive, they all could just make the opponent losing consciousness, and none of them was fatal weapon.

After several seconds of running, Lest Karr finally arrived where the Haro Robot was, thus he jumped up, and gave the Haro Robot a heavy punch.

"Ouch!" Haro Robot was knocked down heavily, thus its assault was stopped.

"It's time to stop! You goofy machine!" Lest Karr landed and said.

Haro Robot then stood up. "How dare you call my Haro Robot R-3000 goofy machine?! You will pay for this!"

Haro Robot aimed all of its laser cannons toward Lest Karr. "Take this!" All cannons shot toward him.

However, Lest Karr just quickly moved and avoided the attacks.

"You can't hit me at all!"

Lest Karr jumped up again, and this time, he kicked the Haro Robot hard, thus made it fall down once again.

"Ouch!" Red Haro, inside Haro Robot, said.

"My speed surpasses yours, and I'm smaller than you! Do you think you really can hit me that easily?" Lest Karr said. "In front of me, you're just a pile of scrap!"

"How dare you…?!" Red Haro said. "But you're right. I can't hit you easily. So I have prepared something for you! Lest Karr!"

The Haro Robot opened its palms and shot out two small metal balls on the ground.

The metal balls then quickly generated two images. They were Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat.

"These are…" Lest Karr said in surprise.

"They are the holograms made by my new invention, Magic Hologram Projector!" Red Haro said. "Although they are images, they can still fight and hurt you!"

"Hah! You think an image can fight me?"

"Sure we're just images and weaker than the real ones, but…" Image of Scorpion said.

"Are you sure you can beat us with your vampire's strength only? Or… do you think you can use Shinnok's power to fight us, in front of everyone who don't know what your true identity is?" Image of Sub-Zero said.

Image of Sub-Zero was right, since at this moment in the base, there were many vampire soldiers who were watching and did not know Lest Karr's preexistence was actually Shinnok.

If Lest Karr showed his true power, it would just destroy his long-standing plan. Therefore, Lest Karr could only use his vampire's strength.

"Damn you!" Lest Karr said angrily. Both sides then charged toward each other, and the battle has begun.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance C – 29th December, 2020 10:42]

The battle between Nix Parthe, and Inaho, Slaine was still continuing.

The combat between blades was happening in an extremely fast pace. Inaho was holding his blades from his Space Load-out equipment. Slaine was holding the Beam Katana, which was from a Martian Kataphrakt, Argyre.

On the other hand, Nix was holding his sword, Sento.

The wrestling between blades was in full swing, which surprised Inaho and Slaine, since it was unexpected that Nix's speed was fast enough to match theirs.

"How could you have this such speed? Do you have your preexistence's memory?" Slaine said while fighting.

"…" Nix did not respond, but instead he just quickly stepped on the ground hard, and created a shockwave that repelled both Inaho and Slaine away.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Nix said.

"So he doesn't regain any memory?" Inaho said.

"But how come… he has that such power?! It makes no sense!" Slaine said.

After Slaine said that, Nix quickly charged toward them.

Seeing this, Inaho and Slaine quickly put up a defense stance, and blocked Nix's fast assault.

Nix's great strength almost made them fail to resist.

"You're… so strong…!" Slaine said, with his hands shaking.

"You're also not weak, human." Nix said. "Then how about this?"

Nix quickly hit Slaine's stomach hard with his bare hand, and Slaine was pushed several meters away. Blood was even vomited out from his mouth.

Inaho quickly ran toward Slaine, and supported him before he fell down.

"Oh! It looks like your body also has a good defense. The force I applied on you should be able to force your skeleton out!"

With the help of Inaho, Slaine was able to stand still.

"It's lucky that we have AAS armor! It strengthened our defense…" Slaine said. "However, it seems like we didn't have enough power to take him down."

"Inaho, do you have any plan?" Slaine then said quietly.

Inaho started to think. "From the evidence we've seen, Nix Parthe should be that Mortal Kombatant, but his strength is more than I thought…" He also said quietly.

"Close combat is useless. We have to wait until he uses his telekinesis power again." Inaho continued. "If that's the case…"

After the conversation, Inaho took out his machine gun and started shooting. Slaine also shot several missiles from his wing toward Nix.

"Giving up on close combat already? Hah!"

Nix quickly swung his sword, and bounced all of the bullets coming toward him away. Then he just cut toward the missiles, and made all of them explode without hurting him.

"That's useless!"

The smoke was about to drift away. But then, before all smoke was gone, a grappling hook suddenly appeared and wrapped around Nix's waist tight.

"Huh?"

When the sight was cleared, it could be seen that the grappling hook was actually from Inaho's armor.

"Got you!"

Electric current began to flow through the grappling hook toward Nix. Because of the pain created by the electricity, Nix began to scream.

"It should be able to force him to use telekinesis, right?"

Nix tried to put more force to break the hook. However, since the electricity has limited his exertion, he could not do so.

"No way...! Sento!"

After Nix shouted, a force was released out from his body. The strength was so great that it broke the grappling hook, and created a shock wave toward the 2 people.

The shockwave was so strong that Inaho and Slaine even had to pose a defense stance to keep standing still.

A few moments later, the wave stopped, and an samurai-armored demon, with a scythe in its hand, appeared in front of them.

"Congratulations! You've unlocked the demon inside Sento! So now taste the power of the ancient demon!" Nix said.

Inaho and Slaine were shocked. It was unexpected that Nix's power could come this far.

"That demon, can that be counted as telekinesis?" Slaine asked.

"I don't think so…" Inaho answered.

Their battle was still proceeding.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance D – 29th December, 2020 10:55]

The battle between Krul and Ky Luc was still in progress. However, unlike the fight between Inaho, Slaine and Nix, the situation was totally different.

The both vampires were in the air. One was continuously punching and kicking the other, while the other one has kept getting punched and kicked, and could not even counter.

A few moment later, the one who got hit so many times, was finally fallen on the ground.

"Hahaha… I really… can't beat you…" Ky Luc, the one on the ground, said.

The other one also landed. But the place she landed on was not ground. She was landed on the stomach of Ky Luc, which causing more damages on him.

"I think it's time for you to surrender, Ky Luc!" Krul, the one who beat Ky Luc, said.

"I really can't! If I surrender, I will be in trouble!" Ky Luc said while smiling.

"Still don't want to surrender, huh? Could it be you love being tortured?"

"Of course not…" Ky Luc said. "I just can't…"

"Then let me keep hitting you until you give up!"

After Krul said that, she just continued to punch Ky Luc's stomach with her fastest speed. Blood has been vomited out from Ky Luc's mouth continuously.

"Why don't you surrender?!"

"I… can't…"

The punching still kept on going, but the difference was, the hit position was gradually transferred toward the head.

When the head was hit, Krul just paid more effort, and finally, broke Ky Luc's neck.

Krul stopped. She stood up and looked at the mess she created.

"It's enough!" Krul said. "If you really don't want to say 'I give up', I will just tie you up then."

Looking at the fallen vampire, Krul still did not understand why he would insist on not giving up.

However, what she did not know, was something about to change.

A few moment later, Ky Luc suddenly stood up, twisted his neck and acted like everything was normal.

"You still can stand?" Krul said in surprise.

"Yes, I am." Ky Luc said. "And I won't be tied up by you, Krul-sama."

Ky Luc's saying has surprised Krul a lot.

"How come you said that? Was our difference in strength not enough to convince you that you aren't able to resist me?"

"I know we have the difference in strength." Ky Luc said. "But the truth is…"

Before he finished his words, a grappling hook suddenly appeared and was threw toward Krul.

Krul quickly reacted to it, but the hook was just too fast that it scratched Krul's face and created a wound on her.

After that, the hook returned to Ky Luc's hand, and an abnormally evil smile just appeared on his face. "I… am stronger than you!"

"Where… where was that come from?" Krul was totally shocked.

"These are my real weapons, a pair of grappling hooks. Besides that, I also have a pair of hookswords…"

"These are not normal vampire's weapons…" Krul said. "Thinking of the speed of your last attack, and the weapons, could… it be… you have…"

"I have my memory of preexistence, just like Asuramaru and Lest Karr!"

Krul was even more surprised. It was unbelievable that besides Asuramaru, Lest Karr and Ferid, there was fourth person that had the memory.

"But then… how come…?"

"How come I don't use my true power earlier? Because I have to act. This is the mission given by my boss." Ky Luc said. "And now I just lost my patience to bear the pains from your every hit, so I use my power…"

"…" Krul could not respond, since the situation has suddenly changed badly. She may not be able to fight Ky Luc now because of his preexistence's memory.

"No need to be nervous! I have told you I am not allowed to use my power, right? If I continue fighting, my boss will kill me! So you can be assured."

After Ky Luc said that, he then turned around, and prepared to leave.

"For now on, I'll leave the war between you and Lest Karr, since it's just all a boring puppet show. But Krul Tepes, we will meet each other again. When that time happens, I promise you I will pay you tenfold for the pain, and give you a horrible death!"

The conversation ended, thus Ky Luc disappeared. His speed while leaving was just too fast that even Krul's eyes could not trace it.

As he left, Krul just knelt down. "Tsk!" At the time being, Krul was totally annoyed, and angry, since she has been played for the whole time.

[Owari no Seraph, Kyoto Vampire Progenitor Coalition temporary base – 29th December, 2020 10:55]

On the other side of the vampire progenitor army base, Ferid, and Urd, were in a 1-on-1 battle.

Ferid was one of the 7th progenitors, and Urd was the 2nd progenitor. Normally, the strength, speed and power of Ferid should be weaker than Urd, which the difference was shown by the difference in ranking.

However, what was happening in the battlefield now, was that Ferid had an even fight with Urd.

"Where did your strength come from, Ferid Bathory?!" Urd said in surprise, while fighting.

"I actually don't have the strength like yours, but… could you figure it out that I have some technique~~, Urd-sama~~?"

After Ferid said that, Urd quickly stepped backward, and started to observe Ferid.

"Your posture… martial arts?"

"Yeah, you figured it out! As I expected, Urd-sama!"

"But where did you learn the technique from?"

"I learnt them from an old sensei. Urd-sama, you actually knew him!"

Then Urd tried to recall his memory. After a few seconds, he thought of something, thus showed a shocked emotion on his face.

"Shujinko?"

"Yes, he's my sensei."

After Ferid answered, Urd started to think again.

"That old man, I nearly forgot about him…" Urd said. "But still, it's unexpected you still remembered the martial arts he taught you."

"Of course, I remembered." Ferid said. "He's my mentor. Also, he was the one who took care of Ashera, Krul and Nix, right?"

"You remind me about that… The memory is coming back."

"Yeah, and life at that time was a lot of fun!" Ferid said. "Until… the first progenitor took Ashera away!"

Ferid's words recalled Urd's memory again. It has reminded Urd, how much he hated his father.

"The first progenitor… Nix and I couldn't forgive him, and Rigr Stafford!"

"And also Lest Karr!"

Urd was shocked again. "You still think Lest Karr was suspicious?"

"Actually, we have the evidences now. We have even fought him for a few times…"

Urd's face showed even more surprised. "So Lest Karr… are truly the one…"

"Yes." Ferid said. "He was one of the masterminds, and the one who desired for the Seraph of the End, even more than us."

"Why would him…?"

"I'm sure you'll know the reason later on!"

Then Urd began to think again.

"So that's why these all things happened…"

"And now, since you know the truth, please help us, Urd-sama." Ferid said.

"…" Urd hesitated a little bit. "How can I help you?"

"You and Nix could gather information for us, and please act like you don't know anything in front of Lest Karr."

"That's easy job!"

"Also, may you command the coalition to retreat? We could prepare the next plan after that."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" Urd then turned around, and looked at some vampire soldiers who were witnessing their battle.

"Inform other unit! We're now retreat!" Urd commanded.

As the command was out, the vampire soldiers left the place and began to spread the order to other units.

"Thank you very much, Urd-sama! You really help us a lot."

"No need to thank me. All of these were for Ashera, in case of we could save him!"

"Ah, talking about Ashera, I have a good news for you!"

"Good news?"

"Ashera was back. He was now fighting somewhere in Sanguinem!"

Urd was totally surprised once more. "Is that… true?"

"Yes, totally true~~!"

After Ferid said that, smile appeared on Urd's face. "Ha, I see." After completing his words, Urd turned around, along with the smile, and began the preparation for retreat.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance C – 29th December, 2020 11:04]

The armored demon was attacking Inaho and Slaine. They both used their blades to block the demon's fatal scythe.

"The demon… was even stronger than I thought!" Slaine said.

They both put more effort and pushed the scythe away, thus stepped backward to create a distance between them and the demon.

"It's even stronger than the data we have! It seems like it has been strengthened with the time passed…" Inaho said.

"Then… what should we do?!" Slaine said.

Inaho started to think. "As the demon is the one attacking us now, if we just aim for the demon…" Inaho said. "That could actually be our advantage!"

Then Inaho whispered what he thought to Slaine. "Nilokeras!" Inaho said.

"Huh?" Nix said. It seemed like he could hear what they said but could not understand it.

"Can that work?" Slaine said in surprise.

"Yup!" Inaho said confidently.

Because of the confidence Inaho showed, "Then let's go!" Slaine has also been cheered up.

The demon has started its assault again. It charged toward the two people, and quickly swung its scythe toward them.

"I won't let you hurt us!" Reacting to the demon's assault, Slaine quickly jumped up, and tried to ram toward the demon.

"You're committing suicide!" Nix said in surprise.

"No, I'm not!"

The scythe hit Slaine. But instead of him getting damaged, the scythe was suddenly disintegrated.

"How could…?!" Nix was shocked.

Then Slaine quickly hugged the demon. For the parts Slaine contacted with the demon, those parts began to decompose in a rapid way. Thus within a few seconds, the demon was totally vanished.

This disintegration power was from a Martian Kataphrakt, Nilokeras, which could generate a dimensional barrier that could absorb any physical matter and energy, thus created a visual effect that looked like the enemy was decomposed.

"No! The demon…!" Nix yelled.

"Now, Slaine!"

As Inaho shouted, Slaine quickly generated two giant rocket fists, and shot them toward Nix.

Those fists quickly flew toward Nix and grabbed his body, thus pushing him forward toward a wall.

The fists were the power from a Martian Kataphrakt, named Hellas.

Then after a moment, the fists finally hit the wall. Cracks were made on top of it, thus fixed Nix there.

"Such power… I can't move…!" Nix said.

"If grappling hooks cannot seal your movement, we could use a more powerful weapon to do so!" Inaho said. "And now, you should have no choice but to use your power!"

"Darn it!" Nix quickly dropped his sword, and used his telekinesis power to move his sword toward the 2 people.

The speed of the sword was very high, since he wanted to take down the 2 people before they could do something, as he already knew, they were planning on something.

However, "And now it's our chance! Slaine!"

Inaho and Slaine both put their fingers on their forehead quickly. A high-energy electronic wave was created from their equipment, thus interfering with the telekinesis power Nix released to control the sword.

"This is… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Nix screamed painfully, thus lost control on his sword, which made his sword dropped on the ground.

"And now, the battle is finished." Inaho and Slaine stopped releasing the wave, thus Nix stopped screaming. "You shouldn't be able to move now."

Then after a few moment, "How do you know… I have such kind of weakness…? And plan for… all of these?" Nix said slowly, and weakly.

"As we know, you are a telekinesis user. From the research we have done on a Mortal Kombantant, we knew there was a wave with a specific wavelength could interfere it, thus weakening the user." Inaho explained. "Therefore, we are waiting for you to use your telekinesis, so we can activate the interference wave."

"But the problem was, it seems like you're not willing to use that, so we have to pay more efforts to force you into a situation that you can only choose to use telekinesis." Slaine said.

"Heh… you're right... I knew what you're waiting for…" Nix said. "Although you said it quietly… I'm blind… my ears were good enough to hear your conversation…"

"I see." Inaho said. "That's a mistake I made. I didn't expect you have such a good pair of ears."

Then Inaho and Slaine walked toward Nix.

"Now I've lost… Kill me…" Nix said.

"Sorry, but we won't do that…"

After Inaho said that, the two fists suddenly disappeared. Nix then fell down but was caught by Slaine. Slaine has released him.

"Why… did you?"

"Nix Parthe, we are not your enemies." Inaho said. "Although from your manner, it seems like you hate humans. However, what we are doing is helping your friends, Ferid and Krul, and also Ashera."

Nix was shocked as Inaho talked about Ashera.

"And we also know why you came here. You wanted to investigate on how Ferid and Krul were convicted, right?" Slaine said.

Hearing from that, Nix was even more shocked. His mind has been read by the two humans.

"… Yes…" Nix admitted.

"Then let us explain what happened, and what the truth is…"

Inaho started to explain the whole situation to Nix. Nix was surprised about the preexistence, and the origin of this world related to Mortal Kombat, and Owari no Seraph.

"So Lest Karr, which was Shinnok, was the mastermind?" Nix said.

"Yup."

"And Ashera… was back?"

"Yes."

After hearing the answer, "…" Nix could not say anything. His mask just felt off, thus showed his both eyes.

His eyes were completely white, without any pupil, or iris on them.

Tears started to come out from his eyes. With the smile on his face, it seemed like he has brought back the treasure he lost a long time ago.

"I'm so glad…! Ashera… you're back!"

Nix tried to wipe out his tears, but they just kept coming out.

Then after a few minutes, Nix just calmed down, so the conversation continued.

"So, Nix, now you know the truth. Would you like to be our companion?"

"Of course, since you are trusted by Ashera, I am happy to be your companion!"

"Then could you help us to do something?"

Inaho started to explain to Nix, what they wanted him to do.

"So you want me to act like I know nothing, and then try to monitor Lest Karr?"

"Yes!"

"No problem! Leave it to me!"

"Great!"

As Nix promised, he began to prepare to leave, but before that, "Before I leave, what're your names again?"

"I am Inaho, Kaizuka Inaho!"

"And I'm Slaine, Slaine Troyard!"

"Inaho and Slaine… Your names, I will not forget!"

After Nix finished his words, a vampire soldier arrived. It looked like he was a soldier from the vampire progenitor coalition.

"Nix-sama! Urd-sama has commanded everyone to retreat!"

After the soldier said that, Nix suddenly jumped backward, and kept a distance from Inaho and Slaine.

"Huh! Today's your lucky day! Next time you see me, you'll be dead!"

With the acting finished, Nix turned around, and followed the soldier to leave entrance C.

"Ah, wait! I forgot to tell him his preexistence's name…" Slaine said.

"No need. Soon he will find out himself. So don't mind it." Inaho said.

"Right, Takahashi Kenshi?"

[Owari no Seraph, Kyoto Vampire Progenitor Coalition temporary base – 29th December, 2020 11:06]

"Damn you! Damn you!"

Lest Karr was still in a bitter fight with holograms of Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

Since he could not use his power in front of everyone, his vampire's strength could only put him into an even battle with the two images.

But then suddenly, a vampire soldier arrived near them.

"Lest Karr-sama! Urd-sama has ordered everyone to retreat!"

Hearing this, Lest Karr was totally shocked.

"Retreat already?!"

"Haha! Looks like our plan is totally successful!"

After Red Haro said that, the visual images of both ninja suddenly disappeared. "There was no need to fight anymore, right, Lest Karr?"

"You're right! Damn it! I don't even expect it will end this soon! Good for you this time!"

Lest Karr turned around, and prepared to retreat.

"Such a boring war! It only lasted less than 2 hours! And it has ended!" Lest Karr said discontentedly.

"Or… is it?" For all of a sudden, Lest Karr turned his face sideway, and showed his evil smile.

And then he turned back, and walked out of the battlefield.

Red Haro did not chase him, since his mission was only to stop him, and now as the war was ended, there was no advantage for it to keep fighting.

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem entrance E – 29th December, 2020 11:06]

The battle between Asuramaru and Triborg was now in full swing.

Asuramaru's charged punch was colliding with Triborg Sektor's rocket-powered punch.

The speed was so fast that even water under them was rolled up, thus spray was everywhere.

As the close combat was even for both sides, they all tried to step backward and choose a different strategy.

"Try my new technique! Raiden Kannon!" Asuramaru summoned several charged katana in the air, and was prepared to begin his new assault.

"Impressive! Then how about this?"

Triborg tried to do something, but then suddenly, he stopped.

"Our battle has ended…" Sektor said.

"Why did you stop?!" Asuramaru said in surprise.

"Urd-sama has ordered everyone to retreat! The war ended!" Sektor said. "You all have done a really good job…"

"Ha! That means Jennifer succeeded! Great!" Asuramaru said. "But then now, you're going to retreat?"

"Yes, since keep fighting will make me suspicious toward other vampires, retreat is the best choice." Sektor said. "Also, there's no difference if I am not here!"

"It's still the end of all of you today! Do you really think there is no 'more'?" Sektor continued.

"Oh, what do you mean? Urd already commanded all of you to retreat!"

"Heheh! You really think the war will end like this? Then I would like to surprise you. The army from the Netherrealm will be ambushing you today! And you don't even know where they come from!"

"Oh, so you're talking about that. Then I'm going to disappoint you! Do you know why there is no trace of Yuu, Mika, Kaneki and Kirito in this war?"

"What?! They are… Could it be… you even knew about this already?!" Sektor said in surprise.

"Sorry to surprise and disappoint you~~!"

[Owari no Seraph, Sanguinem south garden – 29th December, 2020 11:10]

At the south of Sanguinem, there was a garden hidden there.

Suddenly, a large portal opened up. The Netherrealm army was about to proceed.

However, there were 4 people waiting for them. They were Kaneki, Kirito, Yuu and Mika.

The true battle of the Sanguinem was about to begin.

To be continued…


End file.
